Enséñame
by celestelowell
Summary: Rukia es una estudiante ejemplar. Pero, el destino le tiene planeado algo más que solo estudios. Ella se vera envuelta en una extraña y adictiva situación junto al misterioso y enigmático docente Ichigo Kurosaki. Donde descubrirá su sexualidad, placer, deseo, compasión y amor.¿Podrá Rukia, resistirse a su profesor, o sucumbirá a su extraña vida?
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes, no son obra mia. sino, que del Grn Tite Kubo.

Ya es tarde, de seguro llegaré atrasada otra vez. Me miro apresurada al espejo, rendida con mi cabello. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga vida propia? Simplemente, me desespero, respiro hondo, doy un largo suspiro y culmino por tomarlo completo. Es que, llevo casi 10 minutos de retraso, por ello, no perderé tiempo luchando con esta imitación de medusa, que es mi cabello.

Corro lo más deprisa que puedo. Veo temerosa la puerta de la sala donde tendré que rendir mi certamen. No es posible que otra vez haya llegado tarde. Esto solo me ocurre a mí.

Al parecer el doctor no ha puesto malicia en el momento de confeccionar el certamen, claramente se las respuestas de varias preguntas. Si, después de cuatro días estudiando sin descanso, me siento total y completamente segura de mis respuestas. Seguro me irá bien.

-Tienes cara de que te fue bien, Kuchiki- menciona Renji Abarai, mi compañero y mejor amigo en la universidad. Brian, lleva un año atrasado en la carrera, debería estar en cuarto año de Odontología. Sin embargo, aquí esta, recién saliendo de rendir un certamen de Fisiología de tercer año. Nos pasamos cuatro días y tres noches seguidas estudiando para este certamen, y el obtener una mala calificación; no está dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

-Bueno, supongo que me fue bien, estudiamos demasiado como para salir de ese matadero con una expresión de tristeza.

-Tienes mucha razón, Rukia. Aunque, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo solo comiste, dormiste y te escapaste a leer otros libros, nada relacionados con la materia. Pues sí, debería haberte ido relativamente bien- se mofa ese grandulón, algo bronceado de ojos oscuros con ese extraño y gracioso cabello rojizo. En algún momento de mi vida universitaria, me sentí atraída por ese idiota, pero, solo me basto conocerlo, para que esa imagen de hombre sexy e inteligente que me había creado en mis locos pensamiento se esfumara como el viento entre mis dedos.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, Renji, pero ya verás que obtendré una mejor calificación que la tuya.

-Ok, ok Kuchiki, no te sulfures. Por cierto, ¿qué electivo tomarás para remplazar el que eliminaste?

-Mmmm, supongo que algo relacionado con artes, me interesa mucho un electivo que se dedica al cine.- si, a pesar de ser una responsable estudiante de odontología, carrera que amo, pues reúne tanto las ciencias de la salud, como las artes. Me he interesado hace bastantes años por el séptimo arte. Ahora, solo espero que aún queden cupos.

-¿Cine he?, pues será, tendré que inscribirme contigo para espantar las moscas de cerca- menciona Renji, haciendo un tierno mohín, que a más de una de nuestras compañeras dejo sin aliento.

-¿Espantar las moscas?, no necesito que hagas eso, yo las puedo no espantar, sino que matar. Se cuidarme sola, Renji- y claro, como no. No voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre mi amado titulo de cirujano dentista y yo. Por eso, evito cualquier tipo de relación amorosa. Eso solo sirve para distraerte. Sé que al comienzo todo es bello, y color de rosa, pero luego, se transforma en una día lluvioso y lleno de oscuridad. Simplemente, no quiero eso para mí, prefiero estar sola, que mal acompañada.

-De acuerdo, lograste asustarme Kuchiki. Aun así, me inscribiré contigo, se que será entretenido molestarte en un hobbie tuyo.

¿Cómo lo hace?, simplemente se burla de mi y espera que lo quiera. Hay dios, menos mal que es mi mejor amigo y confidente. Es como mi hermano, si, definitivamente le puedo perdonar cualquier cosa a este tonto. Lo quiero demasiado para enfadarme con él.

Vaya, que tedioso es esto. La pagina web de la universidad está bastante lenta, y no carga lo que deseo. Esto me vuelve loca, y hace que una pequeña parte de mi interior, grite con furia, se tire de los cabellos, para luego tomar la pantalla del computador y lanzarlo como toda una rock star al suelo. Mmmm, eso está lejos de suceder.

Por fin, ingreso a cursos electivos, cliqueo con firmeza, y me propongo a escribir el código de mi ansiado curso de cine. Pero, algo no anda bien. ¡No puede ser, no hay vacantes!, es que no lo puedo creer; es el único curso que he querido tomar voluntariamente y no hay cupos. Me quiero volver loca, y ahora sí, mi yo interior grita como leona y con los cabellos alborotados por la furia. Pruebo con el curso de astronomía y sorpresa, ¡tampoco hay vacantes! Vuelvo a intentar con un curso de cocina, si de seguro ese me irá bien. Soy un completo desastre cocinando, y por el amor de Dios necesito aprender a valerme por mi misma en las artes culinarias y además, requiero de estas notas extras, para avanzar con mi carrera. Como si a un odontólogo, le fueran hacer que cocine, o haga una cinta de cine en su propia consulta.

No me lo creo, no hay cupos para ningún curso, el único que no he probado es el que a mi parecer es el curso más aburrido de toda la existencia. Cliqueo resignada y como ya me lo suponía, este curso si tiene bastantes cupos. Pero, es que es obvio. A quien le interesaría un curso así. Bueno, quizás a alguien que quiera montar su propia empresa y ame los números y el control. ¡Vaya!, ahora que lo pienso, este curso si me es de utilidad, pues, una vez egresada deseo abrir mi propia consulta odontológica, y bueno, eso es un negocio ¿verdad?

Efectivamente, ya he logrado inscribir el curso electivo de _Economía Empresarial,_ dictado por el docente Ichigo Kurosaki. Esto pinta de alguna manera. No sé porque pero, me ha entusiasmado un tanto este curso. Quién sabe, puede que resulte ser una grata experiencia.

Escucho de fondo un sonido bastante agradable, no es más que _Notion_ de los _Kings_ _of_ _leon_, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Me dejo llevar por la música, me envuelvo en las suaves sabanas de mi reconfortante cama, y me inundo de ella; esa melodía tan atrapante, tan, ¿seductora?. Cada vez que escucho, algunos de los temas de este grupo, aflora en mi esa diva interior, quien se apresura a ponerse su mejor traje a lo moulin rougue y con una sensualidad sacada de las mejores películas de cine, comienza a deslizarse por un caño. Oh sí, yo podría hacer eso, ser la mejor bailarina de caño y de burlesque de Francia. Si viviera ahí, claro.

Mmmm, deja de sonar la música, y de pronto lo recuerdo, como si me echaran encima un baldazo de agua helada. ¡Hoy comienzan las clases del curso de economía empresarial a las ocho menos treinta de la mañana!, y ¡Madre Mía, ya son las siete menosquince, y yo aún acostada! Debo recordar no poner como tono de alarma un tema que me guste, desde mañana pondré un tema ruidoso, desagradable hasta para el mismísimo Papa.

Me levanto de un salto, me baño a la velocidad de la luz, me visto con algo sencillo, pero con un deje de formalidad. Una blusa blanca con encaje, y unos jeans negros, para terminar con las converse. Si, así debería estar bien, ahora la verdadera batalla va a comenzar. ¡Cielos! Que tenga que estar luchando con mi cabello todos los días. Como ya estoy atrasada, no me dedicaré a cepillarlo, simplemente lo dejare caer, y luego cuando se seque durante el camino, lo tomaré con una liga y ya. Es que solo me puedo rendir.

Corro por los pasillos de la universidad, y para mi alegría, la puerta de la sala aún no está cerrada, me escabullo lo mas silenciosamente que puedo entre mis compañeros, en dirección a un pupitre alejado de la humanidad. Si, un pupitre donde no llamaré la atención, y es justo lo que busco. Pasar desapercibida por la vida. Continuo a paso gatuno, por entre las mesas de estudio, cuando una voz melodiosamente varonil, pero joven me llama la atención.

-Veinticinco minutos tarde, este aunque sea un curso electivo tiene sus requisitos, y uno de ellos es la puntualidad.

Volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz tan agradable, y vaya sorpresa. No lo puedo creer, es un joven de unos veintiocho años ¿quizás? Alto, de hombros anchos y caderas estrechas. Con un rostro de ensueño. Ligeramente bronceado, con unos ojos color miel radiantes, nariz recta, labios perfilados y un cabello castaño rojizo, más bien, parece anaranjado, el cual lleva despreocupadamente alborotado, cayéndole algunos mechones deliciosamente por su frente. Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo, es muy guapo. Que digo guapo, es un dios caído del Olimpo, que provoca en mi interior una sensación completamente desconocida. Es un suave y plácido hormigueo en mi vientre. ¿Qué será? Dios, aún me ve fijamente. Y mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?- pregunta el adonis, desde el pupitre del profesor. ¡Espera! ¿El pupitre del profesor? No, no puede ser. Si él es el profesor, yo soy bombera y me voy directo a morir en cualquier incendio. Es que no puede ser mi profesor, semejante hombre, que grita a lo lejos sensualidad , elegancia, porte, inteligencia. Dios, él es como el gordo de la lotería y la lámpara de Aladino juntos.

Trago saliva- Ru-Ru-Rukia Kuchiki- respondo torpemente, sin poder mover siquiera un músculo de mi cuerpo. Es que ese hombre tiene una mirada intimidantemente intensa, que me deja perpleja.

-Bueno, señorita Kuchiki, ha llegado usted tarde a mi clase. Y si hay algo que yo odio, es la impuntualidad. Pero, ya que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en entrar a gatas al salón. Lo dejaré pasar. Solo por esta vez, y eso corre para todos. ¿Entendido?

Un sí, al unísono se escucha como eco en el salón. Yo simplemente, me dispongo a sentarme, y recuperarme del shock. Y de esa mirada. Dios, no puedo creer que esto me suceda a mí.

Intento, de verdad intento concentrarme, pero es que la forma en la que se mueve el profesor Kurosaki, me saca de un tirón de la realidad. Se mueve tan elegantemente, de seguro está muy a gusto consigo mismo. Va de un lado a otro, dejando ver cada parte de su esculpido cuerpo tapado innecesariamente por ese terno a medida, que lo hace ver tan sexy. ¡Vaya, que rumbos han tomado mis pensamientos! Sigue ahí, con un libro de economía en sus manos, y me fijo cuidadosamente en sus largos dedos. Y es en ese momento donde me surge la gran interrogante. ¿Es casado el profesor Kurosaki? Espero que no, veo con más detalle, me inclino sobre mi pupitre, para lograr ver con mejor precisión. Haaa, que frustrante, no logro ver absolutamente nada. Me inclino aún más. ¡Y no! Caigo vergonzosamente al suelo. Con la nariz incrustada entre las hojas de mi cuaderno. Escucho un coro de risas, que no hacen más que hacerme sentir peor. Uf, pero es que definitivamente esto solo me pasa a mí. Ya ves, Kuchiki, eso te pasa por curiosa. Me critica mi maliciosa subconsciente. ¿Cuándo aprenderá a no criticarme y mejor aconsejarme antes de que me ponga en ridículo? Estúpida subconsciente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- y unas amables y masculinas manos me ayudan a ponerme de pie. Wow, es él, mi profesor, y justo en ese momento tengo la oportunidad y el privilegio de verle de cerca. Dios, sus labios son tan jodidamente tentadores. Sus ojos son como un imán de luz, que te envuelve completa. Su cabello así, tan alborotado que le da ese aire rebelde, se aprecia limpio y sedoso. Y huele… mmmm, huele de maravilla, un perfume exquisito y sutil. Dios, qué efecto genera en mi este hombre.

¡El anillo, tonta!, grita mi subconsciente, desde el fondo de el salón de castigo al cual la envié. Pero si, el anillo. Me apresuro a examinar con cautela sus largos dedos, y felizmente no es casado; no hay anillo alguno que delate su compromiso con alguna mujer, que dadas las circunstancias, sería odiada a muerte por mí y por varias de mis compañeras, que al parecer, también han caído bajo el hechizo Kurosaki.

-La ayudo a ponerse de pie, señorita Kuchiki- menciona tan caballerosamente, el profesor Kurosaki. Y sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos, para terminar dando vueltas como intrépidas bailarinas en lo profundo de mi mente. Si, el profesor Kurosaki significará un gran problema. Lo acabo de conocer y ya en su primera clase he fantaseado un sin número de cosas, de las que seguro mi hermano no estaría nada orgulloso.

-Gra-gra-gracias- es lo único que atina a salir de mi boca. Vaya momento para desconectar el control cerebro boca. De seguro le pareceré una tonta.

-No hay de qué. ¿Se encuentra bien, o preferiría que la llevara a la enfermería? Wow, ¿a la enfermería?, Kurosaki, contigo yo voy hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Respiro profundo, intento arreglar mis ropas, y paso nerviosa las manos por mi cabello, en un tonto intento de acomodarlo.-no, no se preocupe, no me ha dolido, estoy bien. Disculpe usted, por interrumpir su clase.

-Rukia, considerando que interrumpiste mi clase en el momento en el que llegaste, y que no has puesto atención a nada de lo que he expuesto, lo que por cierto entrará en el certamen. Yo no tendría por qué molestarme en llevarte a la enfermería. No obstante, te has caído, quizá, estas enferma. Y no me arriesgaré a que algo malo te ocurra. Así que, ven, vamos a la enfermería- toma con cuidado mi antebrazo, y me acerca ligeramente hacia el- Keigo, por favor, pasa a la siguiente diapositiva y el resto escriba lo que sale ahí. Llevaré a la señorita Kuchiki a la enfermería y regreso.

Caminamos despacio en dirección a la enfermería, y recién cuando esperamos el ascensor, caigo en la cuenta de que me ha llamado por mi nombre. Sí, me ha dicho Rukia. Claro, como no, si ese es tu nombre, ridícula. Se apresura a reprenderme mi muy cruel subconsciente. Pero si, tiene razón, ese es mi nombre, porque debería ser especial el que él lo haya dicho. Ha, pero al menos me tiene del brazo. Dios, y ahí está nuevamente ese hormigueo, tan delicadamente delicioso. Mmmm, de seguro esto no va para bien.

-La enfermería esta en el tercer piso, ¿verdad?- pregunta sin expresión alguna el Profesor Kurosaki. Y entonces lo entiendo. El es nuevo en la universidad. De ser antiguo, estoy completamente segura que lo recordaría; y como no, si este hombre precioso es legalmente difícil de olvidar.

-Sí, pero de verdad profesor, no hace falta que me acompañe, realmente estoy bien, solo fue un golpecito. No es que este enferma, solo me distraje y me caí- si, por verte a ti.

-Rukia, no me importa acompañarte. La verdad, esto me sirve para conocer la universidad- dijo Rukia, si otra vez dijo mi nombre. Y cuando es pronunciado por él, mi nombre alcanza la gloria divina. Vaya, efectivamente es nuevo. El profesor Kurosaki recién comienza a dictar clases en esta universidad. Y de pronto me siento agradecida del rector por haberlo contratado.

-¿Es usted nuevo profesor? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes por aquí- pero que pregunta más estúpida se me ocurrió formular. Ni yo puedo creer lo tonto que ha sonado eso.

Sonríe ligeramente con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia un lado, mientras subimos al ascensor- si, Rukia, soy nuevo. Y para ser mi primer día dictando clases, debo agradecerte por haberlo hecho tan interesante e inolvidable- se apresura a decir Kurosaki, aún con esa media sonrisa, que me quita lentamente la respiración. Recuerdo haber estudiado algo sobre el control de la respiración en fisiología, y ahora, por el efecto Ichigo Kurosaki, todo se ha ido al fichero de cosas por repasar de mi cerebro.

El ascensor asciende con una velocidad alarmante, ¿desde cuándo, va tan rápido esta cosa?, ¿no puede uno apretar un botón, para que valla en cámara lenta? Como se que quizás no tendré otra oportunidad, me doy el privilegio de observarlo, para así grabar en mi memoria cada detalle de su rostro. Dios, sus labios, los veo y los veo, y cada vez el hormigueo aumenta. Kurosaki me mira de reojo, y su mirada se nubla completamente ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me ve de esa manera? Y luego deja escapar aire entre sus perfectos dientes. Para decirme- cuidado con tu labio, no ha de ser bueno que lo muerdas de esa forma- ¿Qué?, ¿es que acaso me mordía el labio?, oh no, lo he hecho sin pensar. Fue involuntario. Siempre he hecho eso, cuando estoy nerviosa sobre todo. Pero es que este hombre pone mis nervios a prueba a cada segundo.

-Este, bueno yo-intento justificarme, pero luego el me detiene.

-No me mal interpretes, no he dicho que este mal. Es solo que, bueno- sonríe que ¿maliciosamente?-yo me entiendo.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Sinceramente siento que me perdí de algo. Creo que dijo algo pero en realidad no lo dijo. ¡O no sé! ¿A qué juegas Kurosaki?.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, no creo que le preocupe en demasía mi salud oral y labial. Solo por eso, lo dejare pasar- si, la indiferencia te asentara muy bien Kurosaki.

Ríe despreocupado, pero ¿con que?, ¿es que acaso le divierto?- tiene razón señorita Kuchiki- ¿Qué, ya regresamos al señorita Kuchiki, y donde quedo el Rukia? Uf, Kurosaki, me desconciertas.

Y suena el timbre del ascensor, anunciando que llegamos a destino. Se abren lentamente las puertas de este, y caminamos pausadamente hacia la enfermería. Que está justo al frente del ascensor.

-Es aquí, profesor. Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, aunque no fuese necesario.

-Bueno, yo opino que si fue necesario. Por una parte logré saber donde quedaba la enfermería, y por otro- se calla y respira profundo para volver a sonreír como si el supiera algo que yo desconozco- bueno, entre ya. Yo debo regresar al salón, para continuar con la clase.

¿Qué?, ¿y cuál es el otro motivo?, que sensación fue esa, no lo entiendo. Además, ¿Qué fue ese calor y corriente eléctrica que sentí en el ascensor? Haaa, Kurosaki, sé que me estas metiendo en problemas, y de seguro serás un gran impedimento a la hora de estudiar. Eso seguro.

-Hasta la próxima semana, Rukia- se despide Kurosaki, reingresando al ascensor, sin dejar de verme. ¿Qué es lo que refleja esa mirada?, es realmente desconcertante, no puedo siquiera vislumbrar una mínima parte de lo que piensa este hombre. Más bien, no es desconcertante, esto es frustrante.

-Hasta la próxima semana, Ichigo- me despido, atrevidamente. Si Kurosaki, yo también puedo jugar tu juego. Y se me hace bastante fácil hacerlo.

Ichigo, sonríe, sin dar lugar. De seguro no se puede creer, que lo haya tratado por su nombre. Pero bueno, el se lo busco. Y yo no soy una chica dócil. Eso sí que no Kurosaki.

Asiente, sin dejar de sonreír, para luego desaparecer en aquel ascensor. Y en ese preciso momento, mi cuerpo se destensa, se desespera y regresa a ser de carne y hueso. Ya no más aquella tiritona gelatina que generaba la presencia de mi profesor. Uf, esto fue algo extraño, y sin duda digno de un primer titular en los diarios. Porque creo que sí, le coquetee descaradamente a mi profesor, y aunque a muchos no les parezca, me siento totalmente orgullosa de ello. Pues Kurosaki, ha logrado captar mi atención, y no de una forma sutil. Es que, el verlo, sentirlo aunque es la primera vez, me traslado a una dimensión desconocida que escapaba de mi entendimiento. Hay Ichigo, ¿Qué me has hecho?

Espero les gustara... y bueno, más adelante el próximo capítulo. :D

Celeste Lowell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Por fin he llegado a mi casa. Resulta que vivo bastante lejos de la universidad, es aproximadamente una hora de viaje. Y en muchas oportunidades he preferido quedarme en casa de Renji, para no tener que levantarme tan temprano aquellos días en los que las clases comienzan en la mañana.

Al parecer no hay nadie en casa hoy, tanto mi nana como mi hermano y cuñada no se encuentran. De seguro mi nana fue a la iglesia junto con Hisana y bueno, mi hermano, debe de estar en alguna reunión de negocios, como siempre. En fin, tengo la casa para mi sola, y esto me da la oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de los sucesos del día de hoy. De pensar por ejemplo, en lo atrevida que fui con el profesor Kurosaki, es que recién caigo en la cuenta de lo errado de mi acto; es decir, ¿Cómo se me ocurre tutear a mi profesor, recién conociéndolo? Además, ¿Qué fue todo ese juego de yo sé algo que tu no, que mantuvo firme este adonis del Olimpo? Eso, definitivamente eso y su maliciosa sonrisa son algo que debo analizar a fondo esta noche. Pero, primero tomare un baño. Necesito con urgencia quitarme esta sensación de calor del cuerpo, la cual no ha desaparecido desde mi primer contacto con Ichigo. Es que tan solo el pensar en él, hace que una extraña corriente eléctrica suba deliciosamente desde mi vientre hasta mis mejillas, logrando encenderlas por completo. Oh si, ese es el efecto Kurosaki, y de seguro no soy la única que lo está padeciendo. Si, aún recuerdo algunas de las reacciones de mis compañeras, cuando el profesor se les acercaba para formular alguna pregunta sobre la materia. Mientras me desvisto, pienso en el. ¡Dios! Es que este hombre no abandonará jamás mi mente.

Me miro al espejo, y veo a una chica pequeña, de grandes ojos color violeta, delgada y con prácticamente nada de atributo delantero. Uf, pero es que realmente no tengo pechos, soy como quien diría, una tabla; una delgada y descuidada tabla de planchar. Antes no me habría preocupado, pero ahora, no deja de pasar por mi cabeza, si existe alguna remota posibilidad de que le guste al profesor Kurosaki. Claro que no, no seas tonta, mírate, eres un completo desastre, delgada y sin pechos. No te das cuenta que a los hombres eso es lo que más les atrae. Y ahí está mi subconsciente, mortificándome y clavando más profundo la daga a mi autoestima, si que sabe destruirla. Mi subconsciente es una completa bruja, de la cual me es muy difícil deshacerme. Pero claro, boba, si soy parte de ti, soy lo que realmente piensas, y no te atreves a decir. Y así, continúa esta bruja interior mía, que me hace comprender lo demente que estoy. Vaya, peleando conmigo misma. En fin, me desprendo de las últimas prendas, y me sumerjo en la tibia y grata agua de la tina. Mmmm, esta exquisita, cada poro de mi cuerpo absorbe esa sensación de relajo, que le hacía falta. Cojo la esponja, le vierto algo de jabón y comienzo con la rutina; lentamente paso con suma suavidad la esponja por mi hombros, descendiendo delicadamente; luego, llego a mis piernas, las recorro de arriba abajo dibujando un camino sinuoso con la espuma del jabón. ¿Qué estará haciendo él en estos momentos? ¡Vaya, me sorprende mi pregunta ulterior!, ¿Por qué he pensado en el ahora, justo cuando me estoy relajando? Mmm… continuo, desechando mis pensamientos sobre Kurosaki, pero luego me veo ahí, imaginando que es él quien con esos largos dedos recorre mis piernas, y luego mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi cuello y regarlo de besos, de apasionados besos que solo sus labios podrían hacer. Mmmm…Ichigo, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus de seguro expertas manos, tocando y besando aquí y allá. Yo a su total disposición y ahí lo comprendo, el deseo se desata, y lo veo claro como el agua. Lo deseo, deseo a mi profesor, lo deseo aquí y ahora; no tengo duda alguna. ¿Pero, como es esto posible si apenas lo he visto una vez? De pronto mi mente se ve inundada por una mirada color miel despampanante, que me derrite. Y me invita a perderme en ella, sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Eres tú Rukia?- pregunta que me saca de un tirón de mis apasionadas fantasías con mi profesor de ensueño.

-Sí, estoy tomando un baño, no tardo.

-De acuerdo, pero apresúrate, quiero entrar al baño- responde, reprendiéndome como siempre mi cuñada Hisana.

-Ya, ya salgo- ¡Dios!, ¿es que no puedo tener un tiempo de paz en mi propia casa?

Me levanto malhumorada, y me enrollo la toalla a manera de vestido. Me fijo en mi apariencia antes de salir. Y me sorprende lo que veo; hay una chica coloradísima, ahora de ojos brillantes, y pensamientos llenos de un solo hombre. Definitivamente, necesitaré psicólogo para olvidar a este Dios griego.

-Te tardaste un montón, y yo estaba que me hacia-reclama mi cuñada, fulminándome con la mirada. No le prestó atención alguna, pues, desde esta tarde mi mente y atención se mudaron indefinidamente al mundo Kurosaki, sueños y fantasías al segundo. Vaya, ese sí que es un muy buen mundo. Y me rio para mis adentros de mi creativa imaginación. Luego, me pongo el pijama, cepillo soñadora mi cabello y lo seco. Sé que al cerrar los ojos, soñare con miradas color miel, ternos a la medida, largos y seductores dedos, junto con una encantadora sonrisa, que le quitaría el aliento hasta a la mujer más dura del mundo.

Esta semana ha pasado bastante lento. He tenido uno que otro test y me siento orgullosa de mis calificaciones en el laboratorio de biomateriales. Cada vez que salgo de ese laboratorio, me siento más odontóloga.

Renji camina a mi lado, y no ha dejado de verme, ¿Qué le sucede, porque no me quita los ojos de encima?

-A ti, te ocurre algo, Rukia-dice sin contratiempos. Y me sorprende lo bien que me conoce, sabe perfectamente cuando algo me ocurre.

-No es nada, solo estoy algo exhausta, no he dormido bien estos días- y no miento, no he podido pegar ojo, por que el solo hacerlo, me traslada al mundo Kurosaki, sueños y fantasías al segundo.

-Ha, es eso. Bueno, lo dejaré pasar. Por cierto, no lograste inscribirte en el curso de cine, y este no es lo mismo sin ti- el maldito de Renji si logró alcanzar un cupo para mi curso de cine, y vaya que me molesta. ¡Mentira, no me molesta! De haber tomado el curso de cine no habría conocido a mi adonis de carne y hueso. Sí, mi diva interna asiente muy aprobadora mi resolución. Es que ambas estamos contentísimas con ese perfecto espécimen de hombre que la vida nos puso en frente.

-Es que no alcance cupo. Pero logré inscribir un curso de _Economía Empresarial_, y no es tan aburrido como suena- es de hecho, el mejo curso de la historia.

-Ha, eso sí suena aburridísimo, números y negocios no son lo mío. Pero como eres una boba que deja todo para último, te tendrás que aguantar- y en eso, Renji me toma por sorpresa y me sube a sus brazos, me baja y comienza a hacerme cosquillas. ¡Madre mía! No puedo parar de reír, y lo golpeo como puedo para zafarme. Esto es divertido.

-Permiso- esa simple palabra me saca de mi diversión, y me traslada al mismísimo infirmo. Ahí está mi adonis de carne y hueso, con un semblante sombrío, incluso diría que se ve algo ¿enfadado?, ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-¡Profesor!-exclamo apartándome lo más rápido que puedo de Renji. ¿Por qué, de pronto me siento culpable de lo que estaba haciendo con mi amigo?

-Señorita Kuchiki- asiente, tan fríamente, ¿Qué paso con la amabilidad y el acercamiento del viernes pasado?

-Este, bueno, el es mi amigo Renji Abarai, es como un hermano, mi mejor amigo- y me siento una completa ridícula, ¿Por qué le doy explicaciones? No lo comprendo, no tengo porque hacerlo, sin embargo, aquí estoy, buscando en mi repertorio algo con que defenderme.

-Un gusto Abarai, si me disculpan voy algo atrasado a una clase- e intenta abrirse paso entre nosotros, y entonces me surge como un manantial en el desierto la inspiración.

-¿Qué paso con lo de la impuntualidad es lo que más odio, profesor?

Voltea, y por fin después de una semana logro ver otra vez su sonrisa. Hay, pero es que es la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

-Tiene usted muy buena memoria, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Dejará usted de sorprenderme?- y ahí está, esa mirada que oculta intenciones total y completamente desconocidas para mí. Que puedo hacer más que derretirme una y mil veces por él, simplemente no puedo hacer más que eso.

-No lo creo, Profesor Kurosaki. Ya se me ocurrirá algo- y me sorprende mi osadía, ¿Cómo he podido?, de pronto me siento valiente y desafiante. Si, otro síntoma del efecto Kurosaki.

-Esperaré por eso, Rukia- y se despide tan solo con un gesto de mano y su mirada penetrante. Para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes de la universidad. Aún así, el destaca, pero es que un hombre alto, con lentes a la moda y un terno a la medida, así como toda una estatua griega, tallada a mano por los mejores artistas, jamás pasaría desapercibido. Y su paso, su paso es tan elegante, es como si hiciera de los pasillos de la universidad su pasarela personal, encantando a todas con su porte y ese aroma, tan exquisito que penetra hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, despertando sensaciones desconocidas, que te sacuden y te elevan a lo infinito. Mmmmm, está comenzando a agradarme su efecto en mí.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Rukia?- pregunta inquisidor y algo molesto Renji.

-Ha, bueno el es mi profesor de Economía Empresarial, se llama Ichigo Kurosaki. Sucede que la clase pasada me caí en clase, y bueno, el se ofreció amablemente a llevarme a hasta la enfermería- si, esa respuesta es verdad, solo fue eso. El resto, solo ha sido producto de mi imaginación, y nada más que mi imaginación.

-Para ser tu profesor, actúa bastante atrevido contigo y tú con él. ¿Debería traer mi mata moscas?

-¡Claro que no!, es solo mi profesor, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo por el estilo Abarai?- respondo haciéndome la ofendida, pero para mis adentros, desearía que fuese verdad. Que mí deseado profesor se interesara tan solo un poquito en mí. Eso seria, como ganarme la lotería.

Y así, termina mi día jueves, ya está cada vez más cerca el viernes, y así podré ver por al menos dos horas a mi profesor. Sé que soy una fresca, pero es que no he dejado de pensar en él. Su presencia me embebe completa y me vuelve frágil. Solo espero controlarme el día de mañana y no hacer el ridículo frente a él. Pero es que he pasado como una tonta ante él y eso es imperdonable.

Mmmm, escucho la alarma de mi celular, y ya son exactamente las cuatro de la mañana. Sí, he puesto la alarma muy temprano, para bañarme y arreglarme con todo el tiempo del mundo y así llegar a tiempo a la universidad y no quedar mal con mi profesor. Sinceramente hago esto solo por él, levantarme temprano no está dentro de mi repertorio de cosas que amo hacer, pero Ichigo bien vale la pena, el sin duda se merece incluso que me desvele. Y si él está conmigo eso no sería ningún castigo.

Me levanto, me baño tranquilamente y me visto con una sencilla blusa rosado pálido con el cuello y puños negros. Me pongo además unos shorts formales de corte diplomático y para no pasar frío unas medias negras, junto con unos zapatos con un leve taco y para terminar un chaleco negro también con encaje. Si, así parezco mayor, formal, pero a la vez juvenil, me gusta esta tenida. Ahora me toca la lucha eterna con mi cabello, primero lo peinaré, luego los alisaré y dejare unas leves ondas en las puntas. Vaya, sí que me gusta como quedó, y culmino espolvoreando algo de rubor y me encrespo las pestañas. Sí que me veo linda, es la primera vez que me encuentro así. Me veo radiante, me pregunto ¿será el efecto Kurosaki?.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de mi casa y me subo al bus con cuidado de no desarmar mi cabello perfectamente arreglado. Voy todo el camino turnando temas de los Snow Patrol, otro de mis grupos favoritos y de los Kings of león, y me vienen un montón de cosas a la mente. Hay, es que como desearía poder tocarlo, besarlo, ser de él. Sé que el rumbo de mis pensamientos se volatilizan a un nivel alarmante, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, que puedo hacer yo, si este hombre precioso me conquisto con tan solo una mirada, me desarmo con unas simples palabras y aquí me tiene, tentada y a su completa merced. Claro, sin que él lo sepa.

Llego a la universidad y me sorprende no encontrar a nadie en el salón, ¿acaso llegue muy temprano? Miro nerviosa el reloj y si, son apenas las ocho en punto. Si que llegue temprano. Pero al menos me da tiempo de recorrer el salón, me paseo distraída por alrededor del pupitre del profesor Kurosaki, y paso los dedos delicadamente por el mesón. Pensando quizás, que él ha apoyado sus manos en él, y de pronto siento celos del escritorio.

-Ha llegado muy temprano, Rukia- escucho desde la puerta principal del salón, y al voltear esta mi mayor sueño hecho realidad. Ahí está, con un traje a medida color gris, en tono con su corbata. Mirando a lo lejos con esos ojos de un color miel profundo que resplandecen como faroles en el mar. Yo simplemente atino a alejarme apresuradamente de su escritorio y a contemplarlo como si fuese una desahuciada a muerte por una enfermedad y el fuera la única cura para mi mal.

-Este, si… bueno, yo- no sé que responder, me ha pillado con las manos en la masa, o bien en el escritorio.

-No se preocupe, me gusto mucho que fueras tu quien llegara temprano, es como- se calla, mira hacia la puerta- ¿Qué hacía, en mi escritorio?- ¿Cómo, no me va a decir lo que pensaba decir? Hay, dios este hombre es frustrante, ¿Por qué se calla lo que quiere decir?, ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dice y ya?

-Bueno, solo lo miraba. Yo, llegué muy temprano y no sabía qué hacer, es solo eso- claro una ridícula escusa, pero dadas las circunstancias no se me ocurren nada más.

-Ha, de manera que fue eso- y camina hacia mí, con ese paso elegante pero con un toque nuevo ¿es como de asecho?, y de pronto quiero salir corriendo, este hombre me intimida, me intimida y me seduce a cada segundo. ¿Qué hago, salgo corriendo o me quedo embobada frente a él? La segunda opción es más efectiva, o más bien, mi cuerpo se niega a moverse. El imán Kurosaki es potente.

-Rukia, hoy se ve- suspira, regresa su mirada algo nervioso hacia la puerta del salón. Voltea otra vez hacia mí, y ahí está esa sonrisa maliciosa y me da la impresión que el oculta algo, el problema es que no sé que es-hoy, se ve muy bien- y sus palabras caen como bomba atómica en mis oídos y los desarman, me derriten y me vuelven de cristal al mismo instante.

-Ha, ha gra-gra-gracias- solo puedo tartamudear y él se acerca más y cada vez más. Hay por favor, ya no te acerques Ichigo, que mi poco autocontrol está llegando a su límite, y llevo una semana soñando contigo, deseándote como una muerta de hambre. Esperando por estar en tus brazos y tener el privilegio de besar esos labios tan perfilados. Es que solo tú puedes hacerme esto, y me alarma la intensidad de tu efecto en mí. No puedo evitar, sentir esa corriente eléctrica en el ambiente, y un calor que se hace cada vez más insoportable. ¿Qué me ocurre con este hombre?, y no, ahí está ese hormigueo en mi vientre, tan delicado, tan suave, tan delicioso. Y me derrumbo en mis adentros, y mi diva interna se asoma a la venta de su cuarto de castigos a contemplar a este perfecto espécimen de hombre, que se mueve tan elegantemente y que con cada paso, se lleva un respiro mío. ¿Estoy jadeando?, no puedo ser, ¿me he ruborizado?, de seguro él lo notará, notará que me pone nerviosa y que me derrite. Solo puedo verlo, y verlo y esa sonrisa es cada vez más tentadora, me invitan a un mundo nuevo, donde mis mas grandes fantasías pueden ser cumplidas, donde solo existe él y yo. Lo miro y me atrapa su mirada desafiante y oscura que me ocultan un sin número de cosas, de las cuales me rindo a preguntar, y se desvanecen con todas mis preocupaciones. Solo quiero que se detenga, pero a la vez no, quiero tenerlo cerca pero a la vez quiero salir corriendo. Deseando por jamás haberlo conocido. Ya una vez mi madre me dijo que los hombres así, completamente sexis, con ese porte de autoridad son los más peligrosos, y definitivamente Ichigo lleva pegado en la frente el letrero de "problemas y peligro". Pero es que yo deseo meterme con ese problema y correr todos los peligros habidos y por haber, ya no me importa más, estoy decidida lo quiero, lo deseo y eso es en lo único en lo que concordamos con mi bruja subconsciente.

-Sabes Rukia, hoy por alguna razón, que escapa totalmente de mi sentido de ética y responsabilidad, decidí llegar lo más temprano posible.

Vaya, eso es una confesión algo inesperada, ¿Qué me intenta decir?

-De alguna manera, sabía que te encontraría solo a ti, y a nadie más que a ti en el salón. Y eso fue como el mejor despertador- sonríe con los ojos brillantes, y da esporádicas miradas a la puerta de la sala. ¿Está nervioso?, y Dios, ¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿intenta decirme que llegó temprano por mi?, no, eso es imposible, pero en el fondo de mi alma, una llama se enciende y están por comenzar los fuegos artificiales. Si, sueña Kuchiki, sueña.

-Rukia, ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano hoy?- se acerca con cautela, aún temeroso y mirando a momentos la puerta del salón. Yo soy todo nervios, estoy que me lanzo a él y le digo que lo deseo más que a nada en la vida, o definitivamente lo empujo y me echo a correr despavorida, para luego lanzarme de un cuarto piso.

-Este, bueno, yo no podía dormir, y decidí llegar temprano. ¿Es que acaso usted no odia la impuntualidad?- si, esa es una buena distracción, y mi subconsciente me alza el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-De modo, que te importan mis intereses- menciona, con esa media sonrisa tan seductora, y yo estoy que me derrito a sus pies.

-¿Intereses?, ¿está mal, que no quiera perderme una clase, porque el profesor es un melogámo controlador de horario, y lo más probable es que no me deje ingresar, ya que me lo advirtió la primera vez?- Dios, y estoy cada vez más contenta con mis respuesta. Sí, mi diva interior afloro con su mejor repertorio.

-Vaya, si que tiene razón, señorita Kuchiki. Lo más probable es que no la haya dejado ingresar, si llegaba usted atrasada- da tres pasos hacia mí, y ya lo tengo enfrente. Dios, que perturbador es su encanto. Yo miro al suelo, nerviosa y mi cuerpo se vuelve de gelatina, incapaz de moverse.

-No, no mires al suelo. Deberías lucir más tus ojos, Rukia. Tienes unos ojos hermosos- menciona, para luego posar sutilmente su mano en mi mentón, y alzar lentamente mi rostro hacia él. Vaya. Yo no lo detengo y mi corazón no sé si está en plena taquicardia, o definitivamente dejo de latir y ya me encuentro en el cielo.

-Sí, tus ojos son deslumbrantes, de un extraordinario color violeta- me mira fijamente, y por momentos pareciera que llevara una lucha interna. ¿Está tratando de controlarse?, hay, por favor, no lo hagas, bésame Ichigo, por favor bésame.

-Creo, creo que podría meternos en grandes problemas. Y no quiero eso para ti- ¿Qué?, ¿problemas, contigo Kurosaki?, por favor méteme en problemas, te lo suplico.

-No te muerdas el labio, Rukia. Estamos en la universidad y yo- se calla, mira hacia la puerta y regresa su mirada la mía, y así estamos de miel a violeta. Y mi corazón genera la música de fondo perfecta. ¿Lo escuchará él?

-Lo siento, yo no estaba consciente de que me mordía el labio- intento disculparme, pero luego, soy llevada al quinto cielo. Su dedo así, largo y seductor, se posa en mi labio inferior, obligándome a dejar de morderlo.

-No, no te disculpes, es solo que-se queda ahí, viéndome con desconconcierto, luego niega con la cabeza. ¿Oh no, que hice, le he fastidiado?

-Rukia, yo no puedo. Por favor, ¿te podrías mantener alejada de mi?- ¿Qué?, ¿mantenerme alejada de ti?, oh no, no puedo. Ichigo, no me pidas eso. ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?, ¿Por qué me has intimidado y si, por que me sedujiste? Y ahora, ahora me dices que me aleje. Imposible, no puedo.

-Pero- y es lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, cuando comienzan a entrar muy ruidosos mis compañeros de clase. Y así, se murió. La magia del momento, la magia que creo Kurosaki se esfumo. El se aleja y va a saludar al resto de los estudiantes. Y yo solo puedo ver como ese hombre se me escapa, huye y de pronto siento deseos de llorar. Dios, ¿le intereso?, pero no quiere meterme en problemas. Y ahí no aguanto, empujo a algunos chicos que se encuentran en la puerta del salón, y echo a correr, correr lejos de Ichigo, lejos de toda esa mierda, lejos de todo lo que me provocó. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

¿y ahora qué?, me pregunta mi subconsciente, que se ha puesto en el plano maternal y me cobija desde adentro, intentando apaciguar el daño de mi orgullo destrozado. ¿Ahora qué?, ahora simplemente me olvidare de él. Ya decía yo que el significaría un problema, y ya me había dicho mi madre que me mantuviera alejada de ese tipo de hombres. Dios, es que como pude ser tan tonta, el solo quería divertirse conmigo, y es obvio, vio que me ponía nerviosa y se aprovecho de ello.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, el no se aprovecho de nada, no me besó, no me hizo nada. Y es eso, es eso lo que me duele. He sido una tonta, lo he dejado como el villano. Me he inventado un montón de cosas en la mente, y el no es culpable de nada. El solo estaba ahí, viéndome. Pero, pero su mirada era tan desconcertante, realmente parecía que llevaba una batalla interna, y que había tomado una resolución. ¿Habrá sido, el no involucrarse con su alumna, el no poner su carrera en peligro por alguien como yo? Y las lágrimas huyen despavoridas hacia mis mejillas, y los sollozos son cada vez más fuerte. Me repito una y otra vez, cálmate Kuchiki, cálmate Kuchiki, es mi mantra, pero parece no funcionar. Y mi corazón vuelto trizas se retuerce y escuece como sal en una herida. Basta Rukia, no llores, me lo repito peor no funciona. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Es que acaso me hice tantas ilusiones con este hombre perfecto, que ahora me duele su rechazo? Dios, podría sentirme más humillada, no lo creo.

Recojo los trozos de mi orgullo y me marcho, he decidido regresar a mi casa por hoy, y saltarme el resto de las clases. Pero es que con esta cara, de ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no me aparecería ni en una fiesta de halloween.

Camino rendida por la pasarela, para lograr llegar el paradero. Y cada paso es un suplicio. Lloré tanto que me he ganado un puñetero dolor de cabeza. Si eso es lo que me merezco, por boba. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios me presentaré en la próxima clase? Tal vez, no deba presentarme y lo mas sugerible seria esperar el periodo de eliminación de asignaturas y así botar el ramo, y no volver a ver a Ichigo nunca mas. Olvidar que lo conocí, y olvidar que me ilusioné con él. Olvidar todo de ese hombre precioso, que es capaz de volver frágil hasta a la más dura de las mujeres. Que me derrite, que me quita el aliento y no me deja concentrarme más que en él. Y esta soy yo, una boba de veinte años, aún virgen y que fantaseo con su sexy profesor de Economía Empresarial. Ichigo, Ichigo, rompiste sin querer mi corazón, y ahora me encuentro destrozada, mi alma hundida en desesperación y desilusión. Pero prometo olvidar tus ojos, tus labios, todo lo tuyo, prometo que te sacare de mi corazón.

Subo inerte al bus, es como si mi alma hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo, y solo soy capaz de hacer las cosas que por rutina no requieren de mucha mecanización mental. Me siento, y dirijo mi mirada a la calle, ha comenzado a llover y yo he venido muy desabrigada. Bravo Kuchiki, por querer interesarle a tu profesor has venido prácticamente desnuda. Así de seguro te agarrarás un buen refriado. Y si, mi subconsciente tiene razón, me lo he buscado, debería en castigo enfermarme y tener licencia médica de por lo menos un mes. Si, un mes puede ser suficiente para sanar esta herida que por ingenua y soñadora me causé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

Ya ha transcurrido casi una semana desde aquel incidente con mi profesor. Hoy es miércoles, y la verdad no siento deseos de nada más que irme a mi casa, y encerrarme como lo he hecho todos estos días en mi habitación. Y llorar, llorar desconsoladamente. Aún no entiendo el por qué de mi dolor.

Camino sin ánimos de nada por los pasillos de la universidad. Asisto mecánicamente a cada una de mis clases. E incluso me inscribí en un curso de teatro. He tenido la tonta idea de que mientras más ocupada este, menos me recordaré de Kurosaki. Es como si ya nada tuviese sentido. Y me siento una completa estúpida. Entre él y yo jamás hubo algo, solo yo fui la que se encapricho, pero ¿Por qué duele tanto?, ¿Por qué me duele perder algo que jamás tuve?, ¿Por qué me siento desamparada, devastada? Desearía que todo esto pasara de una vez, y así volver a concentrarme en los estudios y en divertirme una que otra vez. Ya he rechazado en tres oportunidades las invitaciones de Renji. Y mi corazón se encoje cada vez que le digo que no. Su expresión me dice lo devastado que queda con cada negativa mía. Haa, si el supiera que yo me siento igual, que aunque jamás me declaré, me partieron el corazón.

Vaya, ya es bastante tarde. Son las nueve menos diez y yo aún en la universidad. Tendré que llamar a mi hermano para que me venga a buscar. Me dirijo muy lentamente al ascensor. No tengo la menor idea del por qué, pero mi cuerpo se niega a ir más rápido. Es como si estuviese esperando por algo o por alguien. Camino y paso distraída por la sala de profesores.

-¡He dicho que esta noche, Kurosaki-kun!- ¿Kurosaki? Automáticamente me acerco al lugar de donde provienen esos gritos. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, pero, se trata de él. Sin duda he escuchado que lo nombraban. Pongo mayor atención y con mucho cuidado me acerco a la puerta de la sala donde están los involucrados.

-Esta noche no, Inoue. Es más, no habrán más noches- menciona Ichigo, al parecer respondiendo a la mujer que hace unos momentos le gritaba. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué es lo que va todo esto?

-No me has entendido, Kurosaki-kun. Te quiero esta noche en mi departamento. ¿O ya olvidas quien fue la que te consiguió este empleo?- ¿Qué?, ella le consiguió el empleo. Y ahora le habla de esta manera. ¿Quién se cree? Esa maldita lo está amenazando. Y tengo que contener las crecientes ganas de entrar a la sala y agarrarla de los cabellos para golpearla sin compasión por hablarle así a mi Kurosaki.

-Inoue, escucha. Te estoy muy agradecido por conseguirme este empleo. Porque, vaya que lo necesitaba. Sobre todo después del incidente en mi antiguo trabajo. Pero, la respuesta es no. Ya te lo he dicho- contesta Kurosaki, aumentando notoriamente el tono de su voz. Se escucha molesto, fastidiado. Nada parecido al Ichigo atento y amable que conocí.

-No, no, no. Te quiero, Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? Por favor, solo esta noche- implora esa tal Inoue. Dios, ¡ha dicho que lo quiere, ha dicho que lo quiere! ¿Será su novia?, oh no, debe serlo. Por eso el viernes pasado me pidió que mantuviera alejada de él. No, no, no voy a llorar, aquí no. Dios, esto me duele, me escuece la garganta. No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar, es mi mantra, lo repito. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.

-Inoue, ya te lo he dicho. No suelo dormir dos veces con la misma chica. Y lo sabes. Cielos, pensé que te había quedado claro-¿Qué? ¿No suele dormir dos veces con la misma chica? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Es que acaso se acuesta con una distinta cada noche? Es un puerco. Y ahora toda mi compasión se vuelca hacia esa pobre mujer, que sin vergüenza alguna y sin el temor a ser dañada le dice que lo quiere. ¿Qué monstruo puede no ablandarse con esas palabras?

-Kurosaki-kun, lo sé. Perdón por echarte en cara lo del empleo. Pero, yo. Por favor solo una noche más y ya- oh no, ¿que esa mujer no tiene dignidad?

-No, Inoue, la respuesta es no. Y ahora, si me disculpas. Debo irme-Demonios, no ¿Qué hago? No lograré esconderme en ninguna parte. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Corro y me aproximo al ascensor, aprieto rápidamente el botón. Y ¡no! Ahí viene. Bueno, tranquila, tranquila. Debo hacer como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada.

-¿Kuchiki?- pregunta como si no supiera quién soy. Maldito puerco desgraciado.

-Ha profesor, hola- saludo cortésmente. La educación y los modales ante todo.

-Me alegra verla tan bien- menciona en un susurro. Lo miro discretamente y no, ahí está su sonrisa; y brota en mí ese delicioso hormigueo que hace días no sentía. Cielos no, aún me gusta y me molesta la idea de reconocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo- respondo cortante, mientras esperamos que llegue el ascensor. Y yo me muero a mis adentros; y mi subconsciente me regaña como un madre sobreprotectora –_no puedes estar aún interesada en el después de lo que has escuchado, tonta_- y si, demonios, no debería, pero es que ahí lo tengo, todo macho alfa, completamente sexy, con esa sonrisa revolucionadora de hormonas y tengo que contener el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos y reclamar su boca. Mmm su boca.

Por fin, por fin ha llegado el ascensor y yo me apresuro a entrar. Y él me sigue muy callado, pero aún con esa sonrisa burlona y despampanante. ¿Cuántas habrán caído bajo esa sonrisa? _-¡Millones! Menos tú_- me grita mi subconsciente.

-¿Tienes novio, Rukia?- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué si tengo novio?, lo miro atónita por su inapropiada pregunta. Sinceramente, a él que le importa.

-¿Le interesa?- pregunto con la mayor frialdad de la que soy capaz, pero dentro de estas circunstancias, teniéndolo para mi sola en este ascensor. Y con ese calor creciente y su cercanía y su aroma. De acuerdo, debo controlarme.

-No estaría preguntando de no interesarme- responde calmado y muy seguro de sí mismo. Y no sé por qué esta vez el viaje se me hace tan eterno. Me quiero bajar ya. No soporto esto. ¡Apúrate maldito ascensor!

-No, no tengo- respondo jadeante. ¡Demonios!, me ha acelerado el pulso y de seguro estoy como un tomate.

-Bien- pronuncia y se acerca ligeramente a mí. Siento como la tela de su chaqueta me rosa el brazo desnudo. Y en mi piel hipersensible tiene efectos catastróficos. Me estremezco bajo el leve contacto he intento apartarme.

Se acerca aún más, y casi podría decir que dé el emana un calor atrayente. Me envuelve y me incendia. ¡Vaya!, su brazo ya está en pleno contacto con el mío ¿Por qué va tan lento este ascensor?

-¿Tiene algo que hacer este sábado?- pregunta de un sopetón, y cuando lo hace, deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

-No, no que yo recuerde- respondo torpemente y le miro. Veo sus labios y como pausadamente, casi como una tortura para mí, se los humedece. Mmmm, como desearía que mi lengua fuera la que se paseara por esos labios.

-Entonces, este sábado en la tarde. Podríamos ir a comer algo- me dice inclinándose hacia mi oído. Y siento su respiración. Se me erizan los cabellos y mi cuerpo vibra con su cercanía.

-¿Acostumbra usted a invitar a sus alumnas a salir?- pregunto sin creer mi hostilidad. Pero es que cuando me vino a la mente el "no duermo dos veces con la misma chica". Mi deseo fue sustituido por un odio latente.

Ríe, divertido- Cuando la alumna es casi o igual de interesante que usted… pues, hago una excepción- menciona con su sonrisa de medio lado. Y me encuentro en una disyuntiva. ¿Debo ceder a su encanto y así cumplir mis propios y si, oscuros deseos; o debo alejarme e intentar olvidarlo, fingiendo que nada de esto ocurrió? Sinceramente, la primera opción parece ganar la contienda_- no, no puedes estar planteándolo de verdad, Rukia-_ me increpa mi subconsciente, alarmada y a la espera de que tome una correcta decisión.

Suspiro hondo, dirijo mi mirada al suelo, y sinceramente no sé que responder. Sé muy bien que lo deseo. Pero, la información que me fue revelada por casualidad hoy, me confunde y me hace dudar. ¿Realmente deseo ser una más que ha pasado por su cama?, ¿estoy preparada para enfrentar este tipo de relación?, aunque a quien quiero engañar. Con Kurosaki, esto no sería una relación. Sería tan solo una diversión de una noche, un número más en su de seguro extensa e infinita lista. Y realmente, no creo tener las fuerzas para enfrentar y soportar un desamor. ¡Ha, pero que confuso es todo esto! Y recién caigo en la cuenta, de que me he estado martillando los sesos por nada. Solo me ha invitado a comer algo, no es una cita ni nada por el estilo. Solo desea hablar quien sabe de qué. Entonces se revela ante mí esa respuesta. Cae delicada y radiante en mi mente, para ser expuesta como un ¿tal vez?, ¿quizás?, o un rotundo NO.

-Me lo pensaré- respondo intentando controlar el mar de emociones que me inunda. Pero por dentro sé que quiero salir con él. Tener al menos una oportunidad de sentirlo, conocerlo y si ¿Por qué no? Ser de él.

-Pues, esperaré por su respuesta- solo eso menciona. Y no sé como hace para que sus palabras suenen tan prometedoras, tan atrayentes, tan seductoras y con una intención intangible y abrumadora.

El ascensor ya está por llegar al piso uno. Y yo ruego y clamo en mis adentros por que las puertas se abran de una vez. Y así yo pueda salir corriendo de este despampánate hombre. Lo miro, y mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Veo un brillo peculiar que me hipnotiza, me desarma y me cautiva. Lo veo y lo veo, y mi cuerpo cae presa del de él. Soy solo un cuerpo inerte, abandonado por un alma que se fue a perseguir la corrupción, el misterio y la seducción. Mis músculos no se mueven y mi boca se seca. Ichigo, esboza una sonrisa y mi cuerpo se estremece, se sacude y se derrite. ¿Cómo con tan solo una sonrisa es capaz de provocar tanto? Escucho un leve pitido a lo lejos. O eso me parece. Hago caso omiso de ese llamado y continuo fascinándome con esos ojos dulces pero a la vez tan ardientes, llenos de promesas cautivadoras capaces de transportarte al infinito. A un infinito alucinante y encantador.

-Ya hemos llegado, Rukia- veo como sus labios articulan palabras, inaudibles para mis oídos desconectados de mí ser.

-Rukia, hemos de bajarnos- posa sus manos, así con esos dedos tan delgados, largos y seductores en mis hombros. Me sacude ligeramente. Como si despertara a un niño pequeño. Y en ese instante mi cuerpo vuelve a su normal funcionamiento. Me sonrojo, por saber que él ha notado que me tiene cautivada. Sabe que me hechizó.

-Si- pronuncio en un susurro. Aparto rápidamente mi mirada de la de él. Y me dispongo a salir del ascensor. Al cruzar veo mi salvación. Ahí está, con ese semblante autoritario y arrogante, mi hermano Byakuya. Nos mira a lo lejos como si no le importara nadie más que él. Y eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado. El ha llegado para salvarme de las garras de mi profesor. Aunque, no estoy muy segura de querer ser salvada.

-Hasta el viernes, Rukia- se despide Ichigo. Y al voltear lo veo así como todo un modelo. De pie, seductor con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Esbozando la misma sonrisa que hace solo unos instantes me desarmaba y me volvía de cristal. Asiento educada, pero aún abrumada por su impactante presencia. Ese aire rebelde, sexy y elegante al mismo tiempo que me tiene fascinada, cautivada y hechizada. Y mientras camino en un profundo silencio al lado de mi hermano, me voy mortificando por mis propias sensaciones, por su contacto, por sus acciones y por la reciente información mal sonsacada.

¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿he de continuar con ese juego impuesto por Ichigo? Y así sucumbir de una vez por todas a sus encantos para de esa forma realizar mis sueños y mis más ocultas fantasías realidad; o ¿he de alejarme en silencio, olvidarlo, fingiendo no conocerlo y que jamás me causó ni el más mínimo efecto? Borrando mis ensoñaciones, desterrándolas, alejándolas de mis preocupaciones y decisiones. Simplemente, ¿Qué debo hacer?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Ya es viernes y heme aquí, en la universidad. Con sinceridad, no sé de dónde demonios he sacado las fuerzas y la valentía para presentarme hoy a clases.

El tiempo desde mi último encuentro con Ichigo hasta el día de hoy ha transcurrido dramáticamente lento, es como si alguna entidad no sé muy bien si divina o definitivamente maligna, me estuviese torturando cruel y vilmente. Además, no he dejado de pensar en el peculiar estilo de vida de mi profesor ¿Serán todos los hombres así? No, no lo creo. Renji, el único hombre con quien he tenido un contacto más cercano, no parece estar interesado en jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas. Y es más, no le he conocido ninguna conquista desde que somos amigos. Él siempre ha permanecido fiel a mi lado, protegiéndome. Se en el fondo, que él siente algo por mí. Pero, finjo ignorar sus repentinas cercanías, con ocultas intenciones. Simplemente no puedo llegar a quererlo más que como mi amigo.

En esta ocasión no he llegado temprano. Procuré llegar justo a la hora en la que comenzaría la clase. Bajo ningún motivo me quedaría a solas con Ichigo. Es que, me he dado cuenta que el camino más fácil para mi situación, mi confusa situación. Es mantenerme al margen. Alejarme o simplemente huir. Le he dado miles de vueltas a mi respuesta ¿Salir o no salir con él el sábado? Recuerdo que le dije que me lo pensaría, el menciono que esperaría por mi respuesta. ¿Había dicho que yo era interesante? si, seguro _¡Interesantemente tonta!_ me reprende mi subconsciente. Pero, tiene razón. Es que no me lo puedo estar planteando. Mi respuesta inmediata debió ser un rotundo No. Pero aquí estoy, estrujándome las sienes por evaluar una propuesta que bien sé, me podría costar varias lágrimas.

Ichigo hace ingreso al salón y en ningún momento me dirige la mirada. Realiza un saludo general y se dispone a comenzar con la clase. ¿Es mejor así, no? Quiero decir, es mejor que me ignore, así al menos podré añadir puntos negativos a la perfecta imagen que erróneamente me cree de él. ¡Ha, pero que equivocada estaba! lo vi como un hombre perfecto, elegante y si, sexy. Fantasee una y mil veces con él y con su contacto. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso jamás lo deje como el príncipe azul. Había algo en él que me decía "mantente alejada", pero a la vez me atraía y me atrae aún como un potente imán. Lo veo desplazarse de un lado a otro, muy concentrado y entusiasmado con lo que explica. De seguro ama su carrera, el debe de amar los números, los negocios y todo ese mundo tan ajeno a mí. ¿Será lo único que el ama? Me pregunto tontamente si existe alguna remota posibilidad de que yo pueda ejercer un efecto similar al que causan los contenidos de esos libros de economía en él. ¿Cómo es eso, de que no suele dormir dos veces con la misma chica? ¿Qué lo llevó a adoptar ese tipio de practica? ¿Ha tenido alguna vez una novia permanente, alguien con quien se despertase a menudo? Y repentinamente comienzo a marearme con tanta interrogante. Este hombre es la persona más complicada y extraña que he conocido. No, no, eso no es cierto. Yo también tengo algo de misterio. Tengo mis propios fantasmas, que me atormentan constantemente, que me obligaron a marcarme de por vida y que si, me inclinan a mantenerme alejada del resto. A poner una especia de muro. Siento que mientras más fría sea con el resto, mas protegida estaré. Pero ahora, ahora nada de eso tiene sentido. Mi muro con defensa triple, cayó como un castillo de arena con tan solo conocer a Kurosaki. El me desarma y me desconcierta. Siento que con él nada de lo que pretendo fingir ser, funciona. El me vuelve frágil, me hace sentir distinta. Y yo, quiero conocerlo. Más allá de todo lo que me provoca y que claramente pagaría todo el oro del mundo por estar entre sus brazos y por conocer de una vez por todas el sabor de sus labios. Quiero saber de él, sus intereses, lo que le incomoda, lo que le hace feliz. Aquello que sea desconocido para el resto. Y recién caigo en la cuenta ¿Cómo no me percaté antes? Hay algo en el que no encaja. Su volatilidad habitual, sus juegos de palabras. El que por un momento se muestre coqueto, seductor y espontáneamente en un nanosegundo de tiempo, cambie a su semblante distante e incluso diría que temeroso. Sí, eso me parece familiar. Reconozco claramente ese comportamiento. ¡El construye muros! Si, hace exactamente lo que yo. Se mantiene alejado, apartado del mundo. No deja que nadie irrumpa en sus pensamientos. ¡Vaya! ¡Por eso no podía vislumbrar absolutamente nada de lo que pudiese pasar por su mente! El se encarga de no develar nada. Y lo hace bastante bien. Cielos, esto es toda una revelación. Y de pronto me siento como Shrelock Holmes. He dado con una pista de suma importancia con respecto a este hombre. Y ahora se ha transformado en mi investigación favorita. Ya nada me importa. Y aquellas dudas que tenia con respecto a la respuesta que hoy debo darle, se esfuman, se desvanecen silenciosas, que casi ni me doy cuenta. Ahora lo tengo decidido, iré. Le diré que si, y le sonsacaré información. Minuciosamente intentaré hacer que se confiese conmigo. Y así comienzo a maquinar mi repertorio.

-Señorita Kuchiki, ¿podría compartir el chiste con el resto de sus compañeros?- menciona Ichigo, y me derrumbo en mis adentros ¿Me estaba riendo? no, no. Quizá sonreí por mi malicioso plan de labores periodísticos, donde el secreto entrevistado será el.

-Este yo…disculpe, no me reía de nada en particular- me disculpo educada. Y sin entrar en contacto con él. Sé que si lo veo, si mis ojos se encuentran con los de él. Caeré en el abismo patético al cual he estado cayendo continuamente desde que lo conocí.

-De acuerdo. Ahora por favor, ponga atención. La próxima semana es el certamen y todo esto, por supuesto que entrará en el- lo escucho decir con un tono preocupado. Es como un padre aconsejando a su hijo, sobre la vida, los estudios… en fin. No deseo hablar de padres.

-Sí, disculpe otra vez, profesor- menciono realmente arrepentida. Y dispuesta solo por complacerlo a él a poner atención. Ya poco me preocupan mis calificaciones.

Y así dirijo mi completa atención a su clase. Anoto eficientemente en mi cuaderno los conceptos de producto total, terminado, medio y marginal; así como punto óptimo. E indicaciones para análisis de la competencia en el mercado fijo y el plural. ¡Vaya! sí que es un montón de información nueva. ¡Y cuanto he aprendido hoy! Me sorprende la fluidez y el entusiasmo con el cual enseña Ichigo. Se nota que esto es lo que le apasiona. Es algo en lo que se puede desenvolver despreocupado y sin caretas falsas que indiquen a la gente mantenerse alejada.

La clase ha terminado. Y ya prácticamente no quedan alumnos en el salón. Veo a Ichigo platicar con unos de mis compañeros. Pero, no parece muy interesado en la conversación. Su mirada miel, esta sí, toda penetrante y abrumadora sobre mí. Y siento que me hago pequeña (aún más). Observo que el joven se despide e Ichigo hace lo mismo con tan solo un gesto. Luego, ya no hay nadie, nadie más que nosotros dos. Yo recojo con premeditada lentitud mis cosas. Mientras él se acerca como el buen depredador que es hacia mí.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta pausado, pero puedo notar un deje de ansiedad. ¿Podría solo soñar que el anhela esta cita, tanto como yo? Si, si puedo. Soñar es gratis.

-Si- respondo rápidamente. No me iré con rodeos, ya lo he decidido. Quiero saber de él. Y si esta es la única forma de acercarme. Pues bien, correré el riesgo.

-Buena decisión- menciona, aproximándose como una tortura hacia mí. No me toca, y no piensa hacerlo. Lo sé. Ese es su juego. Tentarme. Y vaya, que lo hace bien.

Puedo sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo y me contagia. El mío se incendia con preocupante rapidez. Presa del de él. ¿Cómo me causa tanto? ¡Por Dios!, ¡Ni me ha tocado!

-¿Te paso a buscar o nos juntamos en el lugar que tengo planeado?- pregunta ansioso, ayudándome a guardar algunos de mis libros en mi bolso.

-Preferiría que nos juntásemos- respondo algo jadeante, intentando torpemente controlar el huracán de sensaciones que me ataca.

-De acuerdo, como la señorita mande. A las siente en punto frente a la catedral- susurra en mi oído y su cercanía estremece a mi cuerpo completo. El hormigueo se ha generalizado y mi vientre padece de rápidas y plácidas contracciones. Oh, cada vez más cerca, y siento que podría robarle de un sopetón un beso. Aspiro con dificultad su aroma. Y caigo hipnotizada. ¿Por qué huele tan bien? Sus feromonas han de ser intrépidas guerrilleras. Han superado cada uno de mis obstáculos para dar directo en mis receptores, despertándolos y a su vez haciendo florecer el oscuro deseo. Mmm… sus dedos se encuentran con los míos. Ambos intentamos sujetar el último cuaderno sin guardar. Y una corriente eléctrica brota como una estela hacia mi intimidad. Oh no. No puedo. Pero lo tengo tan cerca, tan jodida y tentadoramente cerca.

-Hasta mañana, Rukia- menciona y se aparta fugaz y cortante. No, no, no te vayas.

Me quedo ahí, deseosa, deseosa de él y si, frustrada ¡El muy bastardo ha jugado conmigo! Y como lo odio por eso. El sabe que su seductora presencia es su mejor arma. Y lamentablemente yo, no poseo nada con que contraatacar. Me cruzo el bolso por el hombro y camino aún algo aturdía hacia la salida de la universidad. Hay, solo espero llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa y darme una muy fría ducha. Necesito eliminar este calor y la molestia por no haber saciado ni el más mínimo deseo.

Al fin, ya es sábado y he estado todo el día inquieta. ¡No he podido ni comer! Me paseo nerviosa por mi habitación juzgando con ojo clínico cada una de las tenidas que he puesto sobre mi cama.

Al final me decido por un vestido color crema, con un provocativo lazo negro en la cintura del cual cuelga un hermoso listón rojo. Recuerdo que este vestido me lo regaló Byakuya para el día de mi cumpleaños, hace un año y medio, creo. Y Dios, ese día estaba tan enfadada con él, con Hisana y con toda mi familia, que juré jamás utilizarlo. Y heme aquí, seleccionándolo como mi mejor opción. Pero es que, es un vestido bellísimo. Es sencillo pero a la vez de una elegancia extraordinaria. Si, muy acorde para la cita con el rey de la elegancia, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Luego vienen los zapatos de tacón. No estoy muy acostumbrada a utilizarlos, pero debido a mi estatura, creo que me vendría muy bien hacer de estos artilugios, símbolos de la feminidad, algo de uso diario. Ya está, mi cabello corto así, todo negro cae delicadamente; luego de horas de arduo trabajo dándole forma. Algo de colorete, rímel en las pestañas y listo. ¡Estoy hermosísima! Realmente cuando me lo propongo, puedo lograr excelentes resultados con mi apariencia.

Ya he llegado al centro de Karakura, y camino nerviosa hacia la catedral. ¿Y si me deja plantada? No, no, no pensaré en ello. De seguro el ya está ahí. Si hay algo que sé de él es que odia la impuntualidad. Doy vuelta en una esquina y ya tengo mi vista panorámica al lugar de encuentro. Si, efectivamente está ahí. Con un terno gris oscuro a medida acompañado perfectamente con una corbata negra. Y su cabello rebelde resalta a lo lejos con ese color tan llamativo. Desde que lo conocí el naranja se ha vuelto uno de mis colores favoritos. Al verme sonríe abiertamente, para luego recorrerme con la mirada. Y no puedo evitar el sonrojarme. Siento vergonzosamente que me come viva. Su mirada escrutadora me analiza, me embriaga y me hipnotiza. Luego con esa sensualidad característica suya, se saborea lentamente los labios. Ho, no. Y eso, esa simple acción prende de un sopetón a mi libido necesitado.

-Buenas tardes, Rukia- saluda cortésmente, aproximándose con ese paso tan elegante hacia mí.

-Buenas tardes, Ichigo-Respondo con una valentía que no sé de donde he sacado. Mi subconsciente aprueba orgullosa. Muy bien, Kuchiki, muy bien.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Pregunta acercándome su mano ¡¿Quiere que le tome de la mano?! Ha de estar de broma. Si lo hago sin duda me derrito.

-Rukia- Pronuncia y señala su mano ahí, toda dispuesta a atrapar la mía. No lo dudo otra vez y acepto la invitación. Al hacerlo mi corazón da un vuelco. Me estremezco intranquila. He intento compensar la reciente falta de oxigeno.

Me dirige hacia un restaurant que esta algo camuflado, entre enormes cerezos, ya tapizados por ese velo rosado que son sus flores. Y no puedo dejar de sentir una punzada de melancolía. Ese es el árbol favorito de Byakuya. Y no, el recuerdo de esa noche hace su aparición para torturarme.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunta Ichigo, apartándome de mis dolidos recuerdos. Niego con la cabeza aún incapaz de mirarle.

-Este sitio es muy privado, y tienen un menú exquisito-Menciona distraído. Tirando ligeramente de mi para que apresure el paso hacia el casi secreto y elegante restaurant "_Le cordón Bleu_".

Una vez dentro del recinto, lo observo pasmada. Es bellísimo. Parece sacado de la época victoriana. Todo el de un sutil color crema, adornado con cortinas, manteles en perfecta sincronía. Y que con el reflejo de las flores del cerezo, se tiñen de un pálido rosa. Otorgándole al lugar un toque místico, romántico y divino.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-Pregunta un joven mesero, que posa indebidamente su mirada en mi. Me recorre con la vista y no puedo dejar de sentirme incomodad ¿Tengo algo raro?

-Sí, ambos deseamos un plato de _Escalopa de Foie Gras Con Peras Al Vino Tino. _Y por favor, tráiganos el mejor vino de la carta. Un _Château de Fieuzal_, en lo posible- Ordena Ichigo con experta eficiencia. ¿Es que acaso este hombre sabe tanto de todo? El mesero se retira, dedicándome una extraña sonrisa. Al verlo me ruborizo, pues no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones. Dirijo intranquila mis ojos a Ichigo y lo observo enfadado, fulminando con esa mira miel al mesero, que ya se encuentra muy lejos, tan lejos que parece un pequeño puntito negro entre toda esta atmosfera ensoñadora.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto atropelladoramente, desvaneciendo las sensaciones que me causaron los recientes acontecimientos.

-¿Bien qué?- Inquiere divertido, Kurosaki. Posa sus codos en la mesa y con una tranquilidad sobrehumana, deja caer suave y pausado su mentón en sus manos. Ese no es comportamiento para este tipo de lugar. Y me río. No es tan perfecto como aparenta.

-¿Por qué la invitación, Ichigo?- Pregunto orgullosa e indiferente. Si pienso obtener información de este hombre he de mantenerlo al margen de mis propias sensaciones. Si lo dejo seducirme, no lograré absolutamente nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me pareces interesante. Tanto, que valdría la pena el poner en riesgo mi trabajo- Responde y ¡no! Ya me atrapó. Esas palabras me sentenciaron a mi cruel destino. Ahora estoy aquí, toda soñadora y contentísima ¡le intereso, le intereso! Y mi subconsciente da vueltas como colegiala, saltando y cantando como toda una animadora de porras.

-Ah- Menciono a duras cuestas. Es que no puedo ocultar mi felicidad y sé que mi plan está peligrando ¿Cómo lo salvo?

-Hoy, te vez preciosa…Rukia- Susurra con un tono ronco y seductor. Y sus palabras me llegan como un bombardeo despiadado en pleno campo de batalla.

-Gra-gra-gracias- Digo casi inaudible. Bajo mi mirada a la mesa aún vacía. Y siento como mi corazón descontrolado intenta desesperado abandonar mi ya sensible pecho.

-Este lugar contigo, adopta un toque mágico- Contesta con creo ¿sinceridad? Levanto lentamente mi rostro y lo veo. Sus ojos así, todo dulces están fijos en los míos. Y podría asegurar que me dice tanto. Es como si me pidiese permiso para adentrarse en mi alma. Para conocerme, para vulnerabilizar todas las defensas autoimpuestas. Yo lo veo contrariada. Este hombre que hace tan solo unos instantes, me seducía con cada palabra, que emanaba un deseo oscuro e inmoral en sus ojos; ahora me ve de esta manera ¿Con ternura? Y aquel ceño fruncido que suele llevar consigo, se acrecienta cada vez más. Es como si él no entendiera lo que sucede. Me ve, me estudia y es como si buscase una respuesta del por qué soy yo la que está hoy frente a él. De seguro no te pareces en nada al tipo de chica que el frecuenta. Me suelta mi subconsciente, tan maliciosa como de costumbre.

-Su orden, Señor- menciona el mesero cortante y con una gran frialdad. Deja bruscamente el plato de Ichigo en la mesa y luego como todo un doble caretas se aproxima sumiso y eficiente a mí. Para dejar el a simple vista apetitoso plato en mi cercanía.

Comemos en un total silencio. Mientras traviesas y escurridizas miradas se nos escapan. ¡Lo he sorprendido viéndome! Y me siento como una diosa ¡no solo soy yo!

Ichigo, devora su plato con suma elegancia. Y me parece gracioso la contrariedad de su actuar. De seguro no ha comido en todo el día. Y bueno, yo tampoco. Doy un sorbo al exquisito vino y dejo que se deslice así todo helado por mi garganta. Oh, esta buenísimo. Justo lo que necesitaba mi alma confundida y mortificada.

Luego el postre, un delicioso "_Sinfonia De Sorbetes Estilo Cordon Bleu con Sus Coulis"_. Y vaya que está en lo cierto el nombre de esta exquisitez. Los sabores se pasean como toda una sinfonía en mi paladar, una dulce y delicada sinfonía que me eleva a lo infinito. Sé que Ichigo piensa de igual manera. Porque al probar este magnífico postre, muestra una expresión de suficiencia.

Ya hemos terminado de comer; y hemos conversado de variados temas. E incluso se me ha ocurrido tontamente plantear el tema de su clase en la mesa. Y cielos, es como si le diera un boleto gratis a la diversión a este hombre. Se ha soltado sobremanera. Me conversa entusiasmado sobre el mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones. De lo último del mercado regional y de cómo afectarán los recientes impuestos en el mismo. Sinceramente a mí que me importa. Y pienso divertidamente que en lugar de ser yo quien esté aquí frente a él. Debió ser mi hermano. Si, con el se llevaría muy bien. Ambos hombres de negocios, apasionados empresarios que de seguro no dudan en aplastar a la competencia cruel y despiadadamente.

Ya es tarde y miro preocupada mi reloj. Es que vivo sumamente lejos. Vale, no tanto. Pero tampoco vivo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Ya debes marcharte?- Pregunta Ichigo algo incomodo. Y veo en su mirada un deje de desolación ¿Es que no quiere que me vaya? Claro, si te quiere llevar a su cama, estúpida. Me reprende la bruja de mi subconsciente. Y al pensarlo me estremezco. No, no. Yo no soy así Kurosaki. Conmigo no lograrás llegar ni a primera base.

-Sí, creo que ya es algo tarde. Y bueno, no he avisado que saldría- Respondo a manera de disculpa. Y caigo en la cuenta de que he quedado como una niña pequeña. Si, no vivo sola. Pero es que apenas tengo veinte años. ¿Qué esperaba?

-Cierto…este ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?- Me pregunta cabizbajo. Y siento una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. Cielos, parece tan desolado, solitario. Parece un niño abandonado. Es que, como desearía lanzarme a sus brazos y retenerlo firme en mi calor. ¿Sería eso suficiente para borrar aquella confusa expresión de su rostro?

-Sí, me gustaría- Respondo instantáneamente. Y si, la idea de caminar bajo la noche de su mano me parece tan tentadora que no puedo evitar esbozar una reluciente sonrisa.

-Bien- Menciona en un susurro. Y así como todo el caballero galante que es, llama al camarero, le entrega su tarjeta de crédito y cuando este regresa con la misma; nos disponemos a dejar el recinto.

Ya afuera veo una noche preciosa. Hace tanto que no lograba ver las estrellas en este contaminado cielo. Y justo hoy, cuando estoy con él. El cielo parece una hermosa pintura con numerosos diamantes que brillan a lo lejos.

Ichigo toma con delicadeza mi mano. Y siento como una corriente eléctrica fluye dese él hacia mí. Me siento tan abrumada con todas estas sensaciones. Jamás me he involucrado de esta manera con un hombre. Tampoco he dado un beso. Y ahora me veo aquí, planteándome ser alguien más en la vida de Ichigo. Me parece tan extraño todo esto. Con sinceridad creo que hemos pasado de un juego seductor a un encuentro común y corriente entre dos personas que desean conocerse. Lo siento tan cercano, tan sencillo y despreocupado. Él jala un poco de mi, y el apretón entre nuestros dedos minuciosamente entrelazados hace que mi corazón reboce de tanta alegría. Caminamos así en silencio, envueltos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Tan lenta y calmadamente que es como si desecásemos expandir a lo infinito este momento. O eso al menos es lo que deseo yo. Le señalo con el mentón hacia donde debemos seguir para que yo pueda tomar la locomoción que me llevará lejos de su presencia. El sonríe melancólico y es como si le rogase a mi alma que me quede junto a él. Dios, si el supiese que eso es lo que deseo con todo mi ser. Permanecer a su lado. Ciertamente me confunde todo esto que he comenzado a sentir por Ichigo. Todo se inició con un deseo físico inaguantable, y a hora aunque apenas lo conozco me veo desesperada por quedarme a su lado. ¿Qué me ha hecho?

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunta pausado, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño.

-Si- Susurro devastada. Y es que el pensar en que ya no sentiré el contacto de su piel en la mía, aunque solo sean nuestras manos, me entristece sobremanera.

Ichigo se acerca lentamente a mí, pero esta vez no es como las anteriores, esta vez no veo en sus ojos ese deseo animal sediento por atacar. Ahora son todo ternura, anhelo y admiración. Y simplemente no lo comprendo. ¿Qué le sucede?

-Rukia- Susurra tan próximo a mi rostro que puedo sentir su respiración toda agitada, tanto o menos que la mía.

Yo lo veo, y en lo único en lo que pienso es que es perfecto. Bajo la luz de las estrellas y de las tenues iluminaciones de la ciudad, parece un caballero oscuro, todo misterio y corrupción. Pero yo sé que en el fondo no es así. Hay algo en mí que me dice que él es distinto. Tal vez su mirada. Dios es tan dulce que podría admirarla por siempre. Tan lento como es capaz se acerca a mí y su nariz así de recta y perfectamente esculpida, se topa con la mía. Y me estremezco ante aquel contacto. Puedo sentir su aroma tan exquisito como siempre, y su aliento tan fresco, que me hipnotiza. Mis dedos siguen firmes entrelazados con los suyos y cada vez, se enfatiza aún más aquella unión. Ichigo deja que su mano libre se aventure a mi rostro y con suma suavidad posa sus dedos fríos en mi mentón. Levanta delicado mi rostro hacia el de él. Para luego, como una súplica intangible, observarme y preguntarme así tan solo con la mirada, si puede dar el siguiente paso. Asiento, asiento hechizada. Y cuando menos lo espero lo siento. Sus labios fríos sobre los míos. Y por unos instantes están ahí, sin moverse, tan quietos que parecieran ser parte de mi propio cuerpo. Luego pausado, como un bello vals, comienzan a moverse sobre los míos. Oh, y es tan delicado, tan sereno, tan delicioso; que creo que podría derretirme aparatosamente bajo ese simple contacto. Su boca comienza a tomar fuerza, y reclama la mía con mayor ímpetu. Su mano hace unos segundos tan cautelosa, ahora se pasea apasionada por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nuca y sujetarse con fervor a mi cabello. Dios, yo gimo; y eso le da la oportunidad de introducir su lengua, Oh sí, lo estoy besando y mi corazón estalla en fuegos artificiales. Dejo de respirar y continúo saciándome de él, de sus labios, esos labios con los que por días soñé y ahora reclaman los míos con dureza y sin piedad, me devoran completa, me trasladan a otro mundo. Esa lengua tan inquisidora que posee Ichigo, escudriña en mi boca, la registra completa y yo saboreo el delicioso momento con este hombre, con este dios caído del Olimpo. Lo imito, y fugazmente la mía se va al encuentro de su boca. Mmmm, sabe deliciosa tal cual me lo imaginé o incluso mejor. Ahora somos todo besos apasionados, exigentes. Y ahí bajo la luz de esa bella noche nos saciamos el uno del otro. Embebiéndonos del momento de la dulzura y deseo anhelante del nuestro acto. ¿Me cansaré alguna vez de sus labios? No lo creo.

Ichigo me apega ahora a su cuerpo, y el calor que emana de él me envuelve y desarma. Nuestras manos entrelazadas se separan y la mía toda dudosa se va en busca de ese cabello rebelde. Oh, dios, como deseaba sentirlo, es tan suave, tan sedoso como fantasee que sería. Lo alboroto y el gime con fervor en mi boca; mientras sus dedos traviesos se aproximan a mi cadera, la recorren la palpan buscando quizá el contacto de mi piel bajo la tela del vestido. Y es tan encantador aquel efecto que me incitan a querer más, deseo más de él, lo quiero completo. Y mi boca toda aguerrida se aventura aún más en la de él. Y lo siento, aquel hormigueo ¿Han de ser las mariposas? Mmmm, y no me canso de su sabor, de su aroma. Y la danza que acompasadamente seguían nuestros labios comienza lamentablemente a detenerse. Ichigo es el primero en romper el contacto, pero su piel aún roza en mis labios hipersensibles por el deseo. Deja escapar aire entre sus dientes, y acaricia su nariz en la mia. Oh, y ese simple acto me parece tan tierno, tan bello. Que me derrumbo en mil pedazos. Se aparta lento, como si no quisiese hacerlo. Y lo veo. Sus ojos brillan despampanantes y una delicada sonrisa se dibuja en ese rostro perfecto. Es tan guapo, tanto que jamás me cansaría de verlo. Yo intento recompensar mi respiración casi ausente y a tranquilizar al inquieto de mi corazón. Veo como Ichigo busca algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo extiende. ¡Es su número! ¡Me ha dado su número! Y de pronto me siento como la ganadora de un Òscar. Mi subconsciente corre despavorida de un lado a otro agitando en lo alto una enorme bandera de victoria.

-Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa. Necesito saber que llegaste bien- Pronuncia aún agitado. Y yo no soy capaz de salir del shock.

-SI- Respondo como puedo. Y es que me cuesta un mundo articular las palabras.

Veo como mi autobús se aproxima y me siento ya melancólica. No me quiero ir. Me quiero quedar junto a él. Oh, no sabía que un beso pudiese ser tan adictivo. Cuando intento mirarle para apreciar de nuevo ese perfecto rostro suyo; algo me quita de un sopetón de mi sueño. ¡No!

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Brama una pelirroja de lo más dotada, abalanzándose sobre Ichigo. Y ¡no!, lo besa, lo besa profundo y recalcado.

Yo miro atónita la escena y me quiero volver invisible o más pequeña. Asi ya nadie me nota, no me ve. No existo.

-¡Inoue!- Reclama Ichigo, y la aparta. La ve confundido y alarmado. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Quiero llorar y gritarle que es un puerco. Pero no, mi cuerpo se ha desconectado. Ahora soy solo una estatua que aprecia la escena desde su penumbra.

Él se voltea hacia mí, y me mira preocupado. Abre la boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar. Mientras ella posa posesivamente su mano con uñas perfectamente arregladas en el hombro de él.

Lo miro recelosa, intentando forzosamente controlar las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de mis ojos. El no dice ni hace nada, está ahí, aceptando el contacto de esa tal Inoue. ¿Inoue? ¿No era esa la chica que lo chantajeaba la noche anterior, y aquella que le dijo que lo quería? Oh, no. ¡Están juntos! Y todo mi mundo de ensueño se derrumba. Espero, espero por tan solo una acción suya, que calme este dolor latente. Tan solo quiero que me diga que ella no es nadie. Pero, no lo hace. La pelirroja se aferra a su brazo y el no la aparta. ¿Qué sucede? No lo entiendo. Ichigo dirige su mano a su cabello y lo alborota fastidiado. Ya esta, lo he entendido. La que sobra aquí soy yo. Tomo temblorosa entre mis dedos la tarjeta con su número, y la parto en dos y luego en cuatro frente a sus ojos. Lo fulmino con la mirada y subo lo más rápido que puedo al autobús.

-Rukia, Rukia, espera. Rukia- Lo escucho decir intentado subirse al autobús, pero, no… ya no puede, este comenzó a partir y ahora solo lo veo como se hace cada vez más pequeño y más pequeño. Y sin darme cuenta me hecho a llorar. Lloro desconsoladamente sin importarme la gente a mí alrededor. Lloro y no cesa. Demonios, esto aún me duele. Lo he dejado con esa arpía. Y continúo sollozando. Esto no se detiene he intento torpemente esconder mi rostro demacrado en la relativa privacidad que queda en mi asiento. Lo cubro con las manos, reteniendo en ellas las escurridísimas lágrimas. Y me siento como una estúpida. Lo sabía, sabía que esto era un juego, y sabía que terminaría así. Pero, es que por un momento logré vislumbrar algo bueno en él. Ahora ya no, ya no caeré. Lo olvidaré y esta vez es definitivo. Lo odio, lo odio; me repito una y otra vez. Esperando que esas palabras logren obtener un significado para mi alma ilusionada. Luego, ya una vez que me he calmado, cierro los ojos en busca de consuelo, el consuelo que solo mis sueños son capaces de otorgarme. Y así, duermo, duermo intranquila y con el corazón destrozado.

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran. Sinceramente había terminado los capítulos hace unos días. Pero, había olvidado la contraseña!. Mil disculpas. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, que vendrá con sorpresas :D**

**Celeste Lowell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí dejando el capitulo Numero cinco. **

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios. n_n**

**Y sin más. Aquí el capitulo.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mía, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Al fin estoy en mi cuarto y me parece tan seguro, tan mío. Lo veo y agradezco la sencilla decoración de delicados tonos cremas que me relajan y me hacen sentir algo más aliviada. He llorado tanto, pero aún así las lágrimas no cesan. Me escondo en mi cama, y me hago un ovillo. Quiero cerrarme tanto como pueda, quiero sentirme pequeña, quiero…quiero dejar de llorar. Pero, no puedo. Y es tan frustrante; detesto que la razón de mi dolor sea Ichigo. Lo odio tanto, pero a la vez no. Y eso hace que llore aún más. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan dulce y luego como todo un ser despiadado, tomar mi corazón y destrozarlo? Hay Dios, esto me duele, me duele demasiado. Hace tanto que no lloraba así. Desde aquel día para ser precisa. Ese día mi vida se destruyó y si, lloré desconsolada. Lloré tanto o más que ahora. Pero es que me siento destrozada. Creí ver algo en el, de verdad lo creí. Sentí que sus intenciones no eran oscuras, que él deseaba algo más. Pero Dios, que equivocada estaba. Y sé que debo controlarme, no he de hacer nada destructivo. No, no lo haré, otra vez no. Y dirijo mi mirada a mi muñeca. Ahí, ahí veo las marcas de mi más grande dolor. Están ahí, tres crueles cicatrices que me recuerdan a diario, cada maldito día de mi vida el inmenso dolor que me causaron. Dios, no. No quiero recordar todo eso ahora, ahora no.

-Papá, papá, papito- llamo desesperada. No hay nadie en casa y tengo miedo. Están inmensa y fría, cada cuarto de ella ha adquirido ese tono tan lúgubre. No, no quiero estar sola - Papito, papito…mamá…hermano…nana- continuo llamando y nadie contesta ¿Qué sucede?

-¡NO! ¡MI ZUZUNA NO!- escucho alarmada desde el despacho de papá ¿Qué ocurre con mamá?

-Padre, lo siento… ya se ha confirmado, mi madre era una de las pasajeras de ese avión- ¿avión? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡NO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡VETE!- ¿papá? Hay no, ¿Qué ocurre? Ya no lo resisto, y corro hacia la puerta del despacho de papá, la abro y veo a mi hermano llorando, de pie frente al escritorio de papá. ¿Papito? Mi padre se sujeta con fervor los cabellos. Es como si quisiese arrancárselos de un tirón; esta todo desordenado y su mirada es turbia. ¿Papito?

-¿Papá?- pregunto en un susurro. Y él no me mira. De pronto siento como alguien me toma del brazo y fuertemente me arrastra hacia la salida. ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero estar con mi papito y con mi hermano!- ¡No!-grito, pero no resulta. Ya estoy afuera, intento forzosamente abrir la puerta, pero no… le han puesto el seguro- ¡Papito!-vuelvo a intentar, pero nadie me contesta ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa con mamá? Y comienzo a llorar, no sé la razón, pero lloro. Hay, me duele el pecho y algo me escuece en la garganta.

-Tranquila, Rukia. No llores mi niña- me dice mi nana. Pero no puedo dejar de llorar. No sé qué es lo que ocurre y nadie me dice nada. Hay, quiero a mi mamá. Y se supone que hoy regresaría de Hokaido. Ya debería estar en casa. ¿Mamá?

Mi nana me conduce hasta mi habitación, me abraza y llora. ¿Qué ocurre? Yo correspondo ese abrazo y continúo sollozando. No sé qué es lo que ocurre y veo a todo el mundo llorar, hablar de mamá; pero no me dicen nada. Ya me he calmado y mi nana se ha ido a prepárame un té de jazmín. Eso siempre me hace sentir mejor. Aunque, ahora no sé porque estoy triste. Veo como la puerta de mi cuarto se abre lentamente y luego, casi después de una eternidad, entra mi hermano. Lo veo demacrado, ha estado llorando y me mira como si se apiadase de mí. No entiendo. Y me lanzo a sus brazos; él me recibe y llora con su rostro oculto entre el espacio que queda entre mi rostro y cuello. ¿Hermanito?

-Rukia, Rukia…mamá- menciona casi inaudible, es un esbozo de una frase que el llanto no lo deja completar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con mi mejilla apoyada en el cabello de mi hermano.

-Mamá no regresará, Rukia- delata lo más rápido que puede ¿Cómo es eso de que no regresará? ¡Quiero a mi mamá, la quiero ahora!

-Mamá ha muerto, Rukia- No, mi mamá no. Mi mamita no, ella está bien. Regresará hoy, estoy segura. Ella me lo dijo, me dijo que regresaría hoy y que me traería muchos regalos. Lo sé, lo sé. Mi mamá está bien.

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO! MAMÁ ESTA BIEN. ELLA REGRESARÁ, ME LO PROMETIÓ-grito desesperada. Mi mamá no. Dios, no.

-Rukia, es cierto… Rukia- e intenta abrazarme, me coge en sus brazos y me lleva a la cama. Ahí me tiende suavemente. Luego se deja caer pesado a mi lado y me jala hacia él. Me abraza y oculta mi rostro en su pecho para que no lo vea llorar. Hermano, te escucho, se que lloras. Hermano…

Yo dejo que mis brazos se enrollen a su cintura y lloro, lloro desconsolada. Mi mamá no, no no no. Quiero a mi mamá. Por favor, que todo esto sea una pesadilla. Y caigo rendida al sueño. No sé más de nada ni de nadie. Ahí, en mi cama me duermo abrazada a mi hermano. Me siento segura. Hermano.

-¡Hermano!- grito escapando de mis pesadillas. Oh no, me he quedado dormida y mis recuerdos se han inmiscuido en mis sueños para torturarme.

-Rukia, Rukia- menciona Byakuya entrando bruscamente a mi habitación. Oh no, verá que he estado llorando. Intento tontamente ocultar mi rostro bajo las sabanas de mi cama, pero es inútil… ya me ha pillado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rukia?- pregunta pausado, como si se acercase a un animal asustado. Yo solo lo veo y siento otra vez esas ganas espantosas de llorar.

- He tenido una pesadilla- declaro aún bajo los espasmos del llanto.

-Oh no, Rukia- me dice alarmado, luego tan rápido que casi no me doy cuenta, lo tengo sobre mí. Abrazándome, protegiéndome. Oh, cuanto necesitaba su calor. Ahora me siento segura, siento que nada ni nadie podrán hacerme daño. Ni mis recuerdos, ni esa Inoue, ni Ichigo. Me aferro a Buyakuya como si mi vida dependiese de ello. El acaricia con su mejilla mi cabello. Y ese acto me parece tan tierno, tan propio de amor. Oh, no, lloraré otra vez y no quiero. No quiero llorar más.

-Rukia, tranquila… estoy contigo. Jamás te dejaré. No llores- me susurra bajito, muy bajito. Sé que para él no es fácil esto. Dios, hemos pasado por tanto, pero siempre enfrentamos todo juntos. Lo quiero, quiero demasiado a mi hermano. Es la única familia que me queda. Es lo único mío. Todo mío. Mi hermano.

-Ya estoy mejor, hermano- digo aún con el rostro oculto en su pecho. Se lo acaricio tiernamente y esas ganas tan espantosas de llorar se han esfumado. Ahora estoy mejor, mucho mejor. Me remuevo entre los brazos de mi hermano, intentando avisarle que me quiero poner de pie. El no me detiene y se aparta. Me observa, me acaricia la mejilla suavemente con sus dedos; secando los vestigios de mi dolor. Ya esta, eso era lo que necesitaba. Amor incondicional, que solo él me puede dar. Ya no lloraré y no cometeré ningún error, nada que le haga daño a Byakuya. Se perfectamente que el teme por mí, teme porque me haga alguna estupidez. Pero no lo haré, se lo prometí. No lo dejaré. Lo quiero, lo amo. Para mí, Byakuya lo es todo. Todo.

Es jueves y estas últimas semanas han sido algo difícil de olvidar. Mentiría si digo que he dejado de pensar en Ichigo. Es más, el ha estado presente en mi mente a diario, cada segundo, todo el tiempo. Y es que cuando recuerdo la calidez de su mano, lo dulce que fue conmigo ese día y Dios, sus labios. Aún no he sido capaz de olvidar sus labios. Tan suaves, tan varoniles tan…deliciosos. Fue mi primer beso y fue maravilloso, fue con él. Y no, ahí está la rabia y el odio haciendo su aparición. La imagen de él y esa Inoue besándose. De él aceptando su contacto aun cuando estaba conmigo. Y ya lo sé. No me da pena, no me causa dolor; todo lo contrario, me causa repulsión, rabia, ira. Sé que si lo veo tendré que contener las ganas de lanzarme como una fiera a él y golpearlo, golpearlo sin piedad alguna. ¡Al fin, al fin Kuchiki! ¡Entendiste que debemos odiarlo! ¡Muy bien, Kuchiki, muy bien! Me felicita mi subconsciente, la cual estos días ha estado de lo más amorosa. Creo que la relación entra las dos puede mejorar. Y uf, punzada de estupidez ¿Cómo hablo de mi subconsciente como si fuese otra persona? Y rio, rio ante mi locura. Pero se siente bien, es la primera vez que rio desde el sábado pasado. Y se siente de maravilla. Gracias, brujita subconsciente.

-¡Rukia!- escucho a lo lejos. Me volteo y veo una masa roja corriendo a mi encuentro.

-¡Renji!- exclamo encantada. Dios, que bien me hace verlo. Y corro hacia él.

-Rukia, al fin te veo. No has venido a clases. Estaba preocupado. ¿Estás bien?- pregunta como un huracán de emociones contenidas. Oh, Renji cuanto te he extrañado.

-Hola, Renji, un gusto también- respondo cruzándome de brazos. Mínimo que me saludes, idiota.

-Este… Hola ¿estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar y pone una expresión de preocupación. Hay Dios, mi Renji. Tan fiel, tan buen amigo. Te quiero, Renji.

-Sí, estoy de maravilla ¿es que acaso parezco estar mal?- le inquiero divertida. Extendiendo mis brazos para que me analice.

-No, la verdad es que no te ves nada mal, Rukia- declara y creo ver un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Lo ignoro como con frecuencia lo hago y le sonrío. Le sonrío desde el alma.

-¿Y bien, Rojito? ¿Nos vamos? – le digo traviesa, señalándole con el mentón que comencemos a caminar. Hoy tenemos otro test en el laboratorio de Biomateriales, además de un trabajo práctico y estoy tan ansiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo. ¡No he practicado! Se supone que hoy tomaríamos impresiones con alginato. Y yo ni me esmeré en llamar a Renji, para que practicásemos. Espero, de verdad espero que mi impresión salga bien. No me puedo permitir el obtener malas calificaciones. Al menos en esta asignatura no.

¡Soy feliz! Mi impresión ha quedado muy bien. Cada detalle de los dientes de Renji, se reprodujeron a la perfección, ¡si hasta con arrugas palatinas y vestíbulo completo me salió! Soy muy buena en esto. Seré una gran odontóloga. Si, y la humildad será uno de tus mayores atributos. Me suelta mi subconsciente ¿no que nos comenzaríamos a llevar mejor?

En fin, ya he terminado las clases por hoy. Y si que ha sido un buen día. Converse largo con Renji, me reí y comí rico. Ahora camino junto a él hacia el paradero, para tomar la locomoción. Y ¡no!, ver ese este lugar hace que tristemente mi expresión cambie

-¿Qué ocurre, Rukia?- pregunta Renji muy preocupado. Oh no, no quiero preocuparle. Y no quiero volver a entristecerme. No, no, definitivamente no. Y me obligo a sonreír.

-No pasa nada, tonto- le contesto haciéndome la ruda. Y si, funciona. Su expresión cambia, cambia notoriamente. Así está mejor, no quiero ver a mi mejor amigo triste por mí.

-Rukia, mañana hay un evento en un disco. Y bueno, me preguntaba… si tu… bueno- balbucea torpemente, Renji. Y no me lo pienso dos veces.

-Sí, sí quiero ir contigo, Renji- le contesto contentísima. Esto es lo que necesito. Distraerme, distraerme de lo lindo. Olvidar todos mis fantasmas y lo he decidido. Me embriagaré, lo haré ¿si estoy con Renji, no ha de pasarme nada malo… verdad?

-¡Bien!-clama entusiasmado, Renji. Oh, lo he hecho feliz y se siente tan bien hacerlo. Lo veo y sus ojos así, tan oscuros brillan maravillados.

-Te llamaré para coordinar todo. Muchas gracias, Rukia- me dice bajito. Y se me parte el corazón. Quizá no esté bien que salga de parranda con él. ¿Le estaré dando falsas ilusiones? Oh no, no quiero hacerle daño. Niego con la cabeza, para dejar de pensar en ello.

Me despido tan solo con la mano, y me subo cuidadosa al autobús. Veo por la ventanilla del mismo y ahí está, tan rebelde y despreocupado como siempre. Renji, permanece ahí, viéndome y sonríe. Oh, mi amigo… te quiero, de verdad te quiero. Lo único que lamento es no poder darte lo que tú quieres. Qué más quisiera yo que fueras tu el que me robe el sueño, pero no, no eres tú. Tontamente la imagen de Ichigo bajo la luz de las estrellas y la iluminación de la ciudad viene a mi cabeza. Dios, es tan condenadamente guapo y su semblante tan magníficamente divino ¿Cómo puede existir un hombre así de perfecto pero, ser tan despiadadamente cruel? Me remuevo intranquila. No, no he de pensar en él. Me juré olvidarlo y lo haré. No hay duda de ello. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al sueño. Duermo, duermo por primera vez feliz.

Mmmm… ahí está esa melodía. Oh, Ichigo caminando seductor hacia mí. Lleva puesto solo unos pantalones negros y una camisa tentadoramente desabrochada que me permite ver el esboce de sus músculos pectorales. Hay Dios, esta buenísimo. Este hombre es perfecto. Y me lo devoro con la mirada. Ya esta tan cerca y siento su aroma. Oh no, algo en mi vientre se incendia y llega hasta mi intimidad. Mmmm, es tan dulce y delicioso ese hormigueo, quiero más, quiero que se acerque más. El no lo hace, se queda allí, torturándome con su presencia. Se lame lento, lento, muy lento el labio superior y me inspecciona. Y su mirada es tan ardiente. Oh, es que mi ser está llegando a su límite. La expectación, la expectación de no saber que hará, me estremece, me abruma y despierta al anhelado deseo. Mmmmm, aproxima su nariz a mi oído y recorre con ella dibujando un torpe camino hacia mi cuello. Me muerdo el labio contendiendo el deseo. Oh, quiero su boca, la quiero ya, ahora. Pero él continúa con la tortura. Sus manos frías se posan en mis caderas y yo gimo ante el contacto. Es que, en mi piel ardiente e hipersensible aún bajo la protección de la tela de mi ropa, causa estragos de los más libidinosos.

Me apega de un sopetón a su cuerpo, y siento algo golpeando firme en mi vientre. Mmmm. Ya me imagino que será. Me desea y me siento como toda una triunfadora, una Salma Hayek cualquiera. Sus manos así como todo una tortura bajan a mis muslos y los palpan, lo recorren y los moldean. Mmm, se siente de maravilla, pero quiero más, quiero aún más. Alzo mis manos a su rosto y lo retengo. Ichigo sonríe triunfador ha conseguido hacerme perder la razón. Lo jalo hacia mí, y siento su respiración agitada. Oh, sus labios húmedos me llaman y no dudo en responder. Lo beso, lo beso posesiva, es mío. Todo mío. Dios, sabe de maravilla. Y no me canso de su sabor. Su lengua, su lengua me reclama y me posee. Luego ya no tengo sus labios. Oh no, yo quiero más. Pero ahora solo veo a Ichigo arrodillado, ¿Qué hará? Demonios, ¡no!, desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón y lo jala brusco, tan brusco que grito. Cielos no, veo esa mirada ardiente y traviesa en sus ojos. No lo hará, no puede ser capaz de hacer eso. No, no. Ichigo, vuelve a lamerse así, tan sensual como solo el sabe hacerlo sus perfectos labios y yo no me puedo mover, me tiene atrapada, sus manos posesivas incrustadas en mis muslos me retinen. Oh, no. Lo hará. Y se acerca, lento, lento, muy lento a mi intimidad- No, No- digo, casi inaudible. Pero en el fondo no lo quiero detener. Oh, se siente tan bien. Mmmmm… se siente de maravilla.

-¡Rukia!- escucho, despertándome agitada. Mierda no, he soñado con él. Y no un sueño cualquiera. Dios ¡he tenido un sueño erótico! Y mi cuerpo vibra y se destensa ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

-Rukia, ya son las diez de la mañana ¿Qué no tenias clase hoy a las ocho y media?- me reclama Hisana. Y ¡no! Me he quedado dormida. Me apresuro a ver la hora y si, ya son las diez. Ni loca alcanzo a llegar a la clase de Ichigo. Oh no, hoy era el certamen. Mierda, mierda, no. Que haré. La clase ya termino. ¡Cielos no! ¿Para qué demonios he vuelto a poner Notion de Los Kings of león como tono de alarma? Seré estúpida.

Me ducho a la velocidad de la luz y me visto lo más deprisa que puedo. Si tan solo alcanzara a conversar con él y explicarle que me he quedado dormida. ¿Me daría otra oportunidad? Demonios, pero eso implicaría quedarme a solas con él. Y hablarle, y obviamente verlo. No, no quiero eso. Pero tampoco me puedo arriesgar a quedarme con un espantoso rojo en su asignatura. De acuerdo, iré. Lo haré.

Llegó a la universidad y corro lo más deprisa a la sala de profesores. Pregunto nerviosa por él. Y la secretaría así toda eficiente me indica que lo espere. Que llegará en unos quince minutos aproximadamente. Uf, suspiro incomoda. Dios, lo veré, lo veré. Y mi corazón traicionero comienza a latir todo desenfrenado. Ya, cálmate, idiota. Lo regaño en mis adentros.

Se abre la puerta de entrada y no, ahí está, con un terno negro y corbata azul. Mmmm, esta como para comérselo. Todo elegante y seductor. ¡Rukia!, me critica mi subconsciente, de seguro está enfadada por mi reacción y la comprendo, ahora yo también me he fastidiado.

-¿Rukia?- pregunta extrañado, pero en un milisegundo de tiempo su expresión cambia. Cielos, el Ichigo enfadado. Me mira furioso, puedo claramente ver las chispas estallantes en su mirada miel. Y me hago pequeñísima, me cohíbo. Hay, no me quiero enfrentar a ese Ichigo.

-Profesor, esta estudiante desea conversar con usted- anuncia la secretaría tan eficiente como al comienzo. Ni Ichigo ni yo la miramos. Estamos muy concentrados luchando con las miradas, aunque yo, hora soy todo nervios y si, miedo, mucho miedo.

-Ya lo creo- pronuncia brusco y veo como su mandíbula se tensa. Mierda, esta enojadísimo y no, ahí viene ¿Por qué demonios se enfada conmigo? ¡Soy yo, estúpido, yo la que esta cabreadísima contigo! Lo fulmino con la mirada, estoy que estallo de la rabia ¿Cómo se atreve el muy…? Ichigo no lo comprende, de seguro ha de estarse preguntando el por qué he cambiado mi expresión. Pf, maldito puerco desgraciado, como si no lo supieras, estúpido. Ataca mi subconsciente, y la amo. Gracias brujita mía.

-Rukia, acompáñeme a mi despacho- dice sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Y yo obedezco, obedezco orgullosa. Me levanto brusco y arreglo furiosa mis ropas. Veo como Ichigo me observa estupefacto, levantando notoriamente una de sus cejas. Ja, le he impactado. Para que veas Kurosaki, no soy una niña fácil. Y te odio, te odio pedazo de idiota.

Lo sigo por un pasillo cristalizado, rodeado de oficinas perfectamente poralizadas y un piso minuciosamente alfombrado, también de un tono oscuro. Llega a dar miedo. Y caigo en la cuenta de que jamás he pisado este sector de la universidad. Es escalofriante. ¿Será por eso, que todos evitan llegar hasta acá?

Ichigo señala su despacho, es el último en el pasillo; abre la puerta cuidadoso y me permite ingresar. El entra después que yo y mi cuerpo se tensiona por tenerlo cerca. Oh, no, no, tonta, cálmate, cálmate. Respiro hondo y me siento en frente al escritorio. El, todo asechador que es, recorre el pequeño espacio que queda hasta su asiento. Ya esta, aquí estoy, nerviosa, deseosa y furiosa, todo un revoltijo de emociones. Lo miro y abro la boca para hablar, pero él no me deja. Me señala con el dedo que me calle ¿Qué se cree?

-No has venido a dar el certamen, Rukia ¿crees que eso es de una persona madura?- inquiere calmado, pero con un tono seductor, ronco y apasionado. Oh, y tan solo sus palabras son suficientes para catapultarme a mi castigo, el castigo de desearlo, de desearlo como una loca muerta de hambre. Ah no, Kuchiki, clámate. No seas tonta, has venido por otra cosa, y recuerda que lo odiamos. Se apresura a reprenderme mi subconsciente y vaya que le estoy agradecida.

-Me he quedado dormida, no he pasado una buena semana. Problemas en mi casa, en fin. ¿Puedo tener otra oportunidad?- pregunto justificándome tontamente. Pero es que esa es la verdad. Definitivamente no he pasado una buena semana, entre los certámenes, los infinitos viajes a mi casa, mis fantasmas y él. Sobre todo por la culpa de él no he podido dormir a gusto. ¿Qué esperaba?

-De que puedes, puedes. El caso es, si te lo mereces- contraataca orgulloso. Maldito cabrón.

-Estudie bastante para este certamen, le puedo asegurar que me lo merezco- respondo desafiante. Me pase varios días torturándome con su recuerdo mientras leía sus estúpidos apuntes. Ha sido un accidente el quedarme dormida. Debe darme otra oportunidad.

-Mmm, creo que eso debería juzgarlo yo- dice burlón, mientras posa de seguro deliberadamente su dedo índice, así tan seductor como lo recuerdo en sus labios. Oh, y eso me quita el aliento. No, no. Niego con la cabeza, no caeré. Lo hace a propósito, pero no lo dejaré seducirme. Claro que no. Me levanto cabreada, recojo mi bolso, lo miro furiosa y le digo.

-Pues bien, al menos lo intenté. Si estima que me lo merezco, por favor hágamelo saber con anticipación. Estaré lista para rendir el certamen cuando usted me lo diga. Ahora, ya no le quito más tiempo. Con su permiso- me volteo y me dispongo a abrir la puerta, pero ¡no! Él lo evita empujando la puerta semi abierta y no la suelta. Oh, ahora yo, entre la pared cristalina y su cuerpo. Dios, su aroma, me vuelve a embriagar y siento como el calor se prende en mis adentros. Mis piernas tiritan, casi doblegándose a él. Y su nariz, ya tan próxima a mí mejilla, me comienza a derretir alarmantemente. ¡Rukia, reacciona, estúpida! Me grita mi subconsciente. Y si, lo empujo. No le permitiré jugar otra vez conmigo.

-Rukia- dice en un susurro, extrañado. Me mira perplejo y creo, solo creo que algo atemorizado. Demonios, no, no quiero sentir compasión por él. No, no. Me digo a mi misma. Y me armo de un valor sorprendente para decirle.

-No, Ichigo. No te quiero nunca más cerca de mí. Eres mi profesor y eso no pudo evitarlo, pero ya no. Ya te divertiste demasiado conmigo. Búscate a otra- espeto al borde de las lágrimas. Oh, no, no quiero llorar frente a él. No quiero darle ese gusto, no, no, no quiero.

-Rukia, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió- dice alarmado, intentando calmar a mi alma enfurecida y destrozada.

-No, Ichigo, no quiero escuchar nada. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo. ¡Y déjame!- le grito, apresurándome a abrir la puerta. Luego salgo corriendo ante la mirada atónita de la secretaria. No me importa, quiero escapar, necesito un lugar privado donde llorar. Mierda, no. No quiero llorar. No lo haré. Y reprimo esas ganas con todas las fuerzas que me quedan. Ya lo sé, llamaré a Renji, solo él logra hacerme sentir mejor, solo él. Me puedo hacer sonreír.

-Aló, ¿Renji?- pregunto, extrañada ante el montón de ruidos que provienen del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, Rukia ¿Qué tal?- contesta encantado, lo sé. Hay, y su voz me basta para calmar en algo mi dolor.

-¿A qué hora nos juntamos?- pregunto haciendo referencia a su invitación del día de ayer. Necesito salir, beber, bailar, algo, algo que me haga quitar todo este peso abrumador de encima.

-Mmmm, ¿te parece si te paso a buscar a las nueve?, el evento comienza las diez de la noche- me dice calmado, y si, me parece genial. Aunque, aún falta un montón para que llegue ese momento.

-Sí, sí, me parece bien, Renji- respondo contentísima. Hay si, ahora estoy entusiasmada, contenta, aunque aún con algunos vestigios de mi cruz.

-Ok, Rukia, en eso quedamos. Ahora te dejo, estoy caminando al banco. Nos vemos en un rato- se despide tan amigable como siempre. Y mi subconsciente me regala un sonrisa compasiva.

-De acuerdo, Renji, que estés bien. Adiós- respondo, más calmada. Qué bien me ha hecho hablar con Renji.

-Adiós- escucho de él y cuelga. Uf, ahora tendré que asistir al resto de mis clases mientras espero ansiosa mi salida con Renji. De seguro me divertiré. Con él jamás me he aburrido. Soy feliz, y toda esa ira, dolor y frustración se esfuman, se esfuman lejos, muy lejos de mí. Ahhhh, suspiro tranquila. Hoy será una buena noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo Numero Seis. Espero les guste y no se aburran, pues… esta algo extenso XD.**

**Sin más aquí se los dejo.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mia, sino que del gran Tite Kubo. **

**Capitulo Seis**

Hace un frío espantoso y yo aún esperando aquí a Renji, hace por lo menos media hora ¿No que vendría a las nueve? Y de pronto me viene a la mente Ichigo, con él no pasaría por esto, el es el hombre más puntual que conozco. Y no puedo evitar el entristecerme. Si, será el hombre más puntual del mundo, pero a la vez es un perfecto puerco. Y ahí viene mi odio latente y renovado; el muy idiota intento seducirme en su oficina, y yo la muy estúpida por poco caigo. Hay, pero es que su aroma es tan jodidamente embriagador, su mirada es tan hipnotizante, el calor de su cuerpo es tan atrayente, todo él es tan condenadamente irresistible. Y no, niego con la cabeza, me juré no pensar en él, me juré olvidarlo. Al menos el primer y más importante punto ya lo tengo dominado. El punto de odiarlo, de odiarlo por lo desgraciado que fue. Suspiro profundo y comienzo a inquietarme, camino de un lado a otro mientras voy escribiendo mentalmente mi lista para esta noche. Primero, he de embriagarme, he de tomar todo lo que se me apetezca, segundo, he de bailar, bailar hasta que los pies me escuezan, tercero, he de relajarme con aún no se bien que. Porque necesito eliminar la tensión acumulada en estos últimos días. Y listo, mi lista de quehaceres autodestructivos esta creo, solo creo que completa.

-¡Rukia!- escucho a lo lejos, y veo como Renji viene corriendo hacia mí. No puedo evitar el fulminarlo con la mirada. El muy idiota se ha demorado casi una hora. Solo quedan diez minutos para que comience su tonto evento.

-Rukia, perdóname, no calcule bien la hora. Espero que no me hayas esperado demasiado- se disculpa mi tonto amigo. Y al ver su expresión mi corazón se encoje. Oh, mi Renji, se me es imposible enojarme él.

-Bueno, si te esperé un montón. Pero, ya no importa. Venga, vámonos- le digo extendiéndole el brazo. Mientras él, como todo un caballero se lo enreda en el suyo. Caminamos entretenidos en una tonta conversación. Oh, me es tan fácil desenvolverme con Renji, con él no debo fingir nada, con él no me pongo nerviosa, con él no temo salir herida. Lo observo y veo su alegría reflejada en esos oscuros ojos. Cielos, como desearía que tú fueras todo para mi, Renji. Todo sería más fácil si tan solo me hubiese fijado en ti, y no en Ichigo. Pienso vagamente, intentando mantener mi concentración en las palabras de mi amigo. Mi atención en Renji no dura mucho, pues ahí me veo, fijándome en la nublada noche. Alzo mi mirada al cielo y me deprime notar que no se aprecia ni tan solo una estrella. Todo está cubierto por una espesa nube, que amenaza con dejar caer sus acumuladas lágrimas sobre nosotros. Tirito ligeramente, me ha dado algo de frió y me aproximo más hacia Renji. Siento como los músculos de su brazos se tensan y no puedo evitar el sentirme algo incomoda. Me aparto y continúo compadeciéndome del cielo. Esa noche, con Ichigo el cielo estaba precioso, tan bello que de seguro los mejores artistas del mundo habrían caído embobados ante él. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. No, esta noche no he de pensar en él, definitivamente no. Es más, esta noche es para olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Deseo quitar de mi cabeza cada recuerdo de Ichigo, de su novia o lo que sea. Deseo desechar todo de él, su aroma, el cómo se mueve, sus manos frías, su elegancia, lo seductor que es. Y sobre todo deseo, deseo…olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Ah, que frustrante. Dirijo mis dedos muy cautelosos a mis labios, los palpo delicadamente y me doy cuenta de que eso, eso último no deseo olvidar. No quiero quitar de mi mente, de mí, la sensación de tener los labios de Ichigo sobre los míos, su lengua en mi boca y su sabor. No deseo olvidar nada de eso. Y no, algo en mi vientre vibra. Cada vez que recuerdo su beso, mi cuerpo responde atropelladoramente. Es como si dentro de mí un montón de mariposas revolotearan y golpearan intermitentes mi vientre para salir despavoridas. Oh, y me deprime reconocer que él aún causa ese efecto en mi. Ah, vuelvo a suspirar, ya me lo he dicho, no tengo que acordarme de él esta noche. Esta noche es para disfrutar, para reír y si, para olvidar.

Ya hemos llegado a la disco, y veo a un montón de jóvenes entusiasmados, ya que al parecer hoy hay "bar libre" y veo atónita a Renji. ¿Qué tiene planeado?

-Antes de que me digas algo… no tengo planeado emborracharte ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que te he visto algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?- se calla y posa su dedo en el labio, actuando una perfecta cara de "don pensador". Me rió mientras lo veo comprensiva – Melancólica. Si, esa es la palabra que buscaba. Y bueno pensé que quizá, el divertirte, beber algo te ayudaría a distraerte un poco- continua diciéndome encogiéndose de brazos. Oh, mi Renji, eso es justo lo que tenía planeado. Distraerme y olvidar tanto. Ah, demonios, quiero a este idiota, lo quiero mucho.

-Gracias, Renji. Como siempre, sabes justo lo que necesito - le respondo sincera, regalándole una autentica sonrisa. Lo tomo firme de la mano, jalándolo hacia la entrada de la disco. Una vez dentro quedo pasmada con el sin número de luces. Rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, violeta ¡las hay de todos los colores! Tintinean como fugaces relámpagos de un lado a otro. Oh, esto es espectacular, es una disco de ensueño, muy bien equipada. Es como estar en el espacio, rodeada de auroras boreales, galaxias… esto es magnífico.

- Me alegra de que te guste, Rukia- me dice fuerte Renji al oído. Pero aún así, es poco lo que le escucho. La música de la disco, te invade por todos lados. Y esta tan fuerte que no puedo dejar de sentir ligeras pulsaciones en los oídos y en realidad en todo el cuerpo. Es simplemente maravilloso y noto como mi corazón emocionado se acelera. De seguro esto ha de ser divertidísimo.

De fondo suena una extraña música electro al compás de la cual se mueven fascinados los jóvenes en la pista. Oh, mi cuerpo vibra por ir al encuentro de esa música ¡Quiero bailar! Y yo no bailo. Veo como esa masa juvenil y si, de seguro alcoholizada baila de un lado a otro sin preocupaciones. Parece un mar de brazos alzados enloquecidos por el poder eclético de esas melodías alucinantes.

-Rukia, ven…ahí hay unos sofás donde podemos sentarnos –grita Renji señalándome con el dedo unos espaciosos sofás rojos, al parecer de cuero, de un muy bien lustrado cuero. Asiento aún bajo el hechizo de este mágico lugar y camino en dirección a los sofás, que si no me equivoco, son los únicos vacíos en todo el recinto atestado de almas enloquecidas y revolucionarias.

Renji, se sienta a mi lado y noto que me ve fijo, como si intentase capturar los escurridizos pensamientos que fluyen revoltosos en mi mente. Me inclino hacia él y le sonrió, parece tan mayor vestido así. Si no parece mi Renji rebelde y despreocupado. El aún me ve sin pestañar y yo comienzo repentinamente a sentirme incomoda bajo esa mirada inquisidora.

-Faltan los tragos, Rojito - le digo algo nerviosa, y más para que deje de verme de esa forma.

-Tienes razón. Iré por ellos – me dice al odio. Y no, la incomodidad aumenta. ¿Dónde está mi Renji amigable y temeroso de acercárseme? Lo prefiero mil veces así, a que este Renji asechador, simplemente me atemoriza.

Luego de unos instantes, lo veo abrirse paso entre la multitud y traer consigo una bandeja con una botella de no tengo idea que trago y unos vasos. Los deja eficiente en la pequeña mesa de centro que esta frente a nosotros y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Yo miro cautelosa el extraño líquido que contiene la botella ¿Qué será?

-Es vodka – me grita al oído y yo quedo anonadada ¿vodka? ¿Qué eso no es muy fuerte? – Si lo mezclas con ese jugo, queda un trago exquisito – me dice señalando un botella de jugo de naranja que juro no haber visto. Extiendo mis manos hacia dichos contenedores de líquido del mal. Si así le digo al alcohol. Y me preparo un trago. Una vez listo me lo llevo a los labios y bebo temerosa, pues nunca había probado esto. A lo más vino, y no cualquier vino, elegantes vinos. Oh no, no me ha gustado, es amargo y siento claramente como al bajar por mi garganta va quemando todo a su paso. Es definitivamente asqueroso. Mentalizo mi lista confeccionada minutos antes, la analizo hasta encontrar el punto de embriagarme, lo tacho con una enorme raya de color rojo imaginaria. Beber hasta perder el sentido… ya no.

Renji se me acerca algo temeroso, creo. E instintivamente me hago a un lado. Es que me ha estado incomodando su cercanía, preferiría que se comporte como el Renji amistoso y buen amigo de siempre. Me pongo de pie y le digo.

-Iré a buscar algo más para beber, eso no me ha gustado – menciono señalando la mesa con esos repugnantes tragos. Renji asiente desilusionado. Pero, no le doy importancia. Camino hacia la barra en busca de algo que si sea bebestible ¿Me podrán dar un vaso de coca cola o fanta? Me pregunto para mis adentros. Para desgracia mía, hay una enorme fila repleta de jóvenes enfadados, que reclaman por sus tragos, tragos que son completamente gratis. Grupos de idiotas, les digo en mi cabeza. En la espera por que la fila avance, me quedo colgada viendo las luces destellantes, veo como los haces de estas van de un lado a otro, encegueciendo a todos en su recorrido. Oh, un haz naranjo. Veo como aquella estela anaranjada se escapa recorriendo todo el recinto; la sigo, la sigo fascinada, viendo como se posa en las cabezas escurridizas de los jóvenes bailarines. Vuelve a moverse esta vez más delicada y ¡no! No, no, no, no puede ser. Mi traviesa luz se detiene así, toda divina en un cabello a la par con ella. Los reconozco, reconozco esos mechones rebeldes, ya los he visto. Oh no, es Ichigo.

Lo veo y no lo creo ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Me ha seguido? No, no eso es imposible, jamás le mencioné que vendría. Veo como una rubia alta y de grandes pechos, posa su mano en el hombro de Kurosaki, y no puedo dejar de sentir una punzada de celos ¿celos? Oh no. ¿Qué hago yo sintiendo celos por él? Ichigo asiente, quizá en respuesta a alguna pregunta formulada por su dotada amiga. Se ve triste, melancólico, deprimido ¿Qué le sucede? Luego, para sorpresa mía, se pone de pie y se despide besando en la mejilla a la rubia. Oh no, camina hacia mí. ¿Qué hago? Aún no me ha visto, tal vez debería esconderme. Sí, sí, eso haré. Veo a mi alrededor en busca de un lugar digno para no ser vista ¿Dónde demonios me escondo, si este estúpido lugar esta atestado de gente? Corro nerviosa en dirección a los baños. Sí, eso ha de estar bien. Cuando de repente siento un frió atemorizante en mi antebrazo. Me volteo y no, ahí está, tan perfecto como siempre, con la mirada fija en mí, vistiendo una camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones, en conjunto con unos pantalones negros. Oh, igual que en mi sueño. Y bajo los innumerables haces de luces destellantes y la música hipnotizante no puedo evitar el perderme en sus ojos. Dios, se aprecian tan maravillosos, así tan dulces como los recuerdo. No, no se ven iguales, hay algo extraño en ellos ¿Están rojos? E instintivamente mi mano, sin que la pueda detener se posa en su mejilla, la recorre y la acaricia. Mis dedos temblorosos se aproximan a uno de sus ojos, y lento, lento muy lento como si caminasen por un sitio minado, los palpan suaves. Ichigo inclina su rostro en busca de mi caricia. Y no, se me parte el corazón ¡Ha estado llorando!

-Ichigo – susurro inaudible, y pareciera que mi voz combatiera con las interminables pulsaciones de la música electro, para llegar a sus oídos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – escucho decir a Kurosaki, que no ha dejado de verme con esa expresión tan preocupante.

-He salido a bailar un poco – contesto aún con mi mano delicada en su mejilla. Ichigo sonríe. Y siento que mi mundo se mueve brusco bajo mis pies. Dios, su sonrisa es tan hermosa, que hace que olvide todo, incluso su expresión triste de hace unos instantes.

-Pues bien, baila conmigo – me dice al oído, y mi cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto. Su nariz toda recta y perfecta rosa con cautela mi piel, se acerca más y siento como aspira, como inhala mi aroma. Luego se aparta y me dedica una sonrisa tan tierna, tanto que lentamente siento como me derrito frente a él. Me olvido de todo y de todos y sin preocupaciones tomo la mano que me extiende. Lo sigo, haciéndonos paso entre la masa desenfrenada de la pista. Ichigo me apega a su cuerpo y aproxima su rostro al mío. Se mueve lento, trazando ligeros círculos con su cadera apoyada en la mía. Oh, y nace el revoloteo de mariposas en mi interior, siento claramente como todas ellas despliegan sus alas y se abalanzan contra mi vientre hipersensible. No puedo evitar el apoyar mis manos temerosas en sus hombros, en esos hombros tan fuertes que posee Ichigo. Los retengo firmes tapizándolos lo que más puedo con mis palmas. Oh, pero son tan amplios y mis manos tan pequeñas. Lentamente sus manos bajan a mi cadera y la sujetan posesivas. Sus dedos incrustados en mi piel cubierta por la tela de mi camiseta me escosen ardientes. Ichigo acerca aún más su rostro y acaricia así, tan suave como lo hizo la ultima vez, su nariz en la mía. Y una familiar corriente eléctrica me atrae hacia él, a sus labios. Los veos como drogada y con los destellos de los haces luminosos parecieran una rara exquisitez que te haría perder la razón. Oh, no puedo evitarlo, sé que esto no debe ser, pero lo tengo aquí, a mi lado y mi cuerpo no me responde, solo se limita a seguir al de Ichigo, a obedecerlo aún cuando no le ha dado una clara orden. Y sin darme cuenta, mis labios se encuentran con los suyos. Su boca fría y con gusto a quien sabe que trago captura la mía, y la reclama con fervor. Oh, ¡cuánto deseaba poder volver a sentirlos! Y así, al compás de la música, sus labios danzan sobre los míos, los saborean, los degustan y los devoran - Ah- gimo con mi boca aún secuestrada por la de él, y siento como una de sus manos, que se apoderaba de mi cadera, sube exigente por mi espalda causando todo tipo de estragaos en su paso, hasta llegar a mi nuca y tirar con suavidad de mis cabellos. Cielos, yo solo me pierdo en este beso, me embriago de él completo y de sus caricias. Oh, si no hubiese tanta gente. Mmmm, Ichigo me regala su lengua y la mía la recibe deseosa, ahora no sé donde empieza una y termina la otra. Pero no me importa y me sigo saciando de sus besos, de sus besos apasionados y posesivos. Mmm… se siente de maravilla y estoy segura que podría quedarme así con él por siempre.

-¡Rukia! – escucho alarmada. Me aparto bruscamente de Ichigo y me volteo. Oh no, Renji.

-Renji, escucha… yo - intento retenerlo asustada. No, no quiero que me odie, es mi amigo, no quiero perderlo. Renji se aleja rabioso, sin darme una chance de explicarle. Mierda, no, Renji.

Corro detrás de él para alcanzarlo, pero no, ya no lo veo por ninguna parte. Me llevo temblorosa la mano al rostro y lo cubro, lo cubro como puedo. ¡Renji me ha pillado besándome con Ichigo! ¡No! De seguro me odiará. Oh, Renji, por favor, por favor no me odies. Me repito como una súplica, y miro desesperada en todas direcciones para localizarlo. Oh mi Renji, le hice daño, lo sé. No, no, no. No quiero perderlo… Renji.

-¿Rukia? – escucho detrás de mí, y al voltearme veo a Ichigo con una expresión cauta y temerosa.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! – le grito molesta, molesta con él, conmigo, con todos.

-Rukia – susurra bajito, como si intentase comprenderme y a la vez calmarme – Lo sé, sé que es mi culpa, desde un comienzo debí mantenerme alejado de ti. Pero – se calla y se pasa nervioso la mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos preocupado – Simplemente no pude… por favor, perdóname – me dice en una súplica y siento que mi corazón está por partirse en dos. Oh no, se ve tan demacrado, se ve mortificado y todo ha sido por mi culpa. Jamás debí haber aceptado la invitación de Renji. Jamás.

Lo miro y pausadamente mi expresión cambia, ya no parezco una bruja enloquecida, ahora soy todo compasión. Oh, Ichigo que hasta seas capaz de romper mi corazón y luego repararlo y ablandarlo a tu antojo. Es un malévolo mago; me dice mi subconsciente. No, niego con la cabeza, no es un malévolo mago, yo sé que no. Hay algo en él que me dice que es distinto, que es igual o más hermoso por dentro que por fuera. Ah, suspiro ¿Y ahora qué hago? He venido con Renji y yo juraba que me quedaría en su casa ¿Qué hago? Me vuelvo a preguntar. No tengo otro lugar donde quedarme y ya es muy tarde, a esta hora la locomoción ya no pasa. Demonios ¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué ocurre? - me pregunta Ichigo cauteloso, de seguro teme que le vuelva a gritar.

-He venido con Renji, pensando en que me iría también con él - le digo cabizbaja y noto como su mandíbula se tensa y de pronto como una oleada repentina su mirada se endurece. Oh, parece enfadado – Ahora, no de sé dónde demonios pasaré la noche – continuo confesándome preocupada.

-De modo que no tienes donde dormir – susurra acercándose a paso lento hacia mí. Oh no, ni lo creas Kurosaki, sé en lo que está pensando y la respuesta es no. Un rotundo no. Ni loca me voy a su casa, se que si me meto ahí no saldré como entré.

-Tal vez, yo pueda hacer algo al respecto– menciona tentadoramente cerca, tan cerca que por mi mente enloquecida, pasa la tonta idea de robarle un beso. Oh por favor, Rukia, ya sabes que es lo que quiere. No seas tonta, dile que no de una vez, idiota. Escucho decir a mi subconsciente, cierto he de decirle que no. Estoy enfadada con él, lo odio, lo sé. ¿Cómo es posible que cayera con él en la disco? Ah no, ya no habrá una tercera, eso sí que no.

-No gracias, prefiero dormir en la calle- respondo orgullosa ¿Qué se cree? ¿Acaso piensa que porque lo dejé besarme dentro de la disco ahora puede hacer lo que se le antoje conmigo? Eso ni de broma.

-Rukia, se razonable ¿Dónde iras a estas horas? – inquiere algo fastidiado, de seguro le ha molestado mi actitud osca y recelosa. Ja, para lo que me importa.

-No lo sé. Y eso no es tu problema – espeto alzando inconscientemente mi tono de voz. Cuando de pronto siento como sus manos fuertes sostienen firmes mis delgados brazos, y me jala, me jala brusco haciéndome avanzar a la fuerza hasta un elegante carro. Y no, mi orgullo toma fuerza ¿Qué se cree? Nadie me trata así y menos él. Me armo de valor e intento zafarme. Ahhgg es muy fuerte, y mis movimientos están demasiado limitados ¿Por qué he de será tan pequeña? Vuelvo a intentar y logró liberar uno de mis brazos. Bien al fin, me digo a mi misma. Ichigo intenta capturarlo exigente y algo fastidiado. Yo lo alejo, lo alzo y luego lo utilizo para golpearlo. Si, le doy fuertes golpes en el pecho, empujándolo, apartándolo. Kurosaki no se rinde. Y de pronto sin darme cuanta me sube a su hombro. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué indignante! Yo no me cohíbo y doy como puedo violentos golpes en su espalda.

-Bájame, idiota – grito desesperada, sin importarme los atónitos y divertidos ojos que nos observan – Que me bajes, estúpido- vuelvo a soltarle, pero él no se inmuta, sigue reteniéndome con fuerza. Ya no me lo pienso y ardiendo en llamas de furia e indignación le jalo de los cabellos.

-Ahggg, salvaje – grita, mientras como puede me mete al carro. Una vez ahí, yo pataleo, intento mordisquearlo, golpearlo, algo ¿Que esto no es secuestro? Ichigo me mira divertido, puedo claramente ver como sonríe, sonríe encantado dejando ver esos perfectos dientes ¿Que se ha creído, que estoy aquí para su diversión? Y continúo mi forcejeo, pero no, él toma el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrocha en un segundo ¿Cómo, así tan rápido? – Así, no te me escaparás – me dice esquivando tenaz mis inútiles golpes. Y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta del piloto, tan rápido que no me da chance de escaparme. Oh, que frustrante, ya lo tengo al lado y echa a andar el motor de su espectacular carro. ¿Cómo hasta su automóvil puede ser tan perfecto?

-Ichigo, detente… me quiero bajar- le espeto furiosa. Pero él solo atina a reírse, a reírse como un niño. Y no sé por qué, pero mi índice de molestia decae en algunos puntos. Demonios, verlo reír es encantador.

-Ah no, Rukia ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar ahí, en esa disco con esos lobos esperando por comerte? – menciona divertido. Y de pronto siento como una sonrisa amenaza con revelarse en mi rostro. Demonios, no… no quiero sonreírle, he de demostrarle mi indignación.

-Ichigo, esto es secuestro, detén el carro- le digo, intentando controlar el creciente buen humor que palpita en mi rostro deseoso por expresarse.

-No, Rukia. Ya te lo he dicho, no te dejaré. Duermes en mi departamento y punto. Desde ahora no escucharé absolutamente nada de lo que me digas – me dice haciendo cada vez más notorio ese ceño fruncido suyo. Y no, de pronto siento unas ganas inmensas de lanzarme a él y devorarle completo. Tranquilízate Rukia, tranquilízate.

Llegamos a uno lujoso edificio, en donde creo yo, estará el departamento de Ichigo. El se baja brusco y lo veo rodear el carro hasta mi puerta. Una vez ahí, la abre de un sopetón y con una destreza sobrehumana desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad para cogerme en tan solo un brazo ¡Un brazo! ¡Por dios! O el es muy fuerte o yo soy muy liviana. Y llevarme como todo un saco de papas hasta la entrada del edificio. Ingresa dando grandes zancadas, mientras yo voy agitando furiosa mis piernas ¡Pero es que es humillante que me cargue así! Lo veo ingresar unos números en el teclado del ascensor, y se mete rápidamente. Yo sigo forcejando como puedo, pero él no dice nada y tampoco hace nada ¡Demonios! ¡Qué frustrante! Luego el ascensor se detiene y de la nada abre una puerta, para luego con absolutamente nada de delicadeza dejarme caer al suelo ¿Será estúpido?

-¿Qué te pasa? !Animal! – le grito ya a punto de estallar por la rabia. Y él solo me mira, me estudia y veo como se le tensa la mandíbula y sus labios se tuercen formando una fina línea.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? – dice forzosamente, es como si intentase controlar algún tipo de emoción o no sé bien que.

-Si, idiota... eso me ha dolido – le reclamo defendiendo mi postura. Pero es que su acto fue de todo menos caballeroso.

-Es lo que te mereces por fastidiosa – responde acercándose furioso hacia mí. Yo no le temo, y me aproximo más. Yo he de ganar esta pelea. Eso seguro

-¿Fastidiosa? Tú has sido el bruto inconsciente. Te dije que no quería venir a tu departamento – exclamo practicante escupiéndole las palabras en la cara.

-¿Que eres tonta? ¡Te abrían comido viva ahí! – me grita en la cara. Y no, siento como el calor se hace cada vez más irresistible ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Pero ese no es tu problema, tarado! – argumento intentado controlar el mar de sensaciones que me baña. Oh, el hormigueo no, por favor no.

-¡Oh, eres insoportable! – brama próximo a mi boca ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?

- Y tú eres un idiota cabeza de zanahoria – le digo jadeante a duras cuestas. Oh no, ya por favor que se detenga el hormigueo.

-Y tú una enana gritona – me susurra con sus labios así, tan tentadoramente cerca a los míos. Oh, y el hormigueo se acrecienta. Siento claramente como las piernas me tiritan, y como un calor insoportable desciende deliciosamente lento hasta mi intimidad. Oh, por favor no.

-Te odio – digo en un susurro intentando parecer furiosa, pero no sé muy bien si lo consigo

-Eso no es cierto - dice así tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Y de pronto de la nada mi feroz orgullo hace su aparición ¿Cómo sabe el si lo odio o no? Lo odio, eso está claro, lo odio con todo el alma.

-¡Claro que te odio! – le grito apartándome brusca y ofuscada.

-No, Rukia… tu no me odias – vuelve a decir con un tono ronco y seductor. Pero no, no lo dejaré ganar.

-Si te odio, te odio al infinito… eres- y no alcanzo a terminar mi reproche. Su boca exigente me reclama y me devora. Me posee como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Oh, y no resisto. Mis manos deseosas se aventuran a sus cabellos y los jalo, los jalo duro y violento. Ichigo gime y me toma en sus brazos mientras yo encierro su cintura entre mis piernas. Mmmm… su lengua, toda experta inspecciona mi boca sin dejar ni una sola parte sin recorrer. Y yo me deleito, me delito con su sabor y su encanto. Oh, esto es embriagador, mejor que cualquier trago. Mmm su manos posesivas atrapan mis muslos y los aprietan como para recalcar que le pertenecen. Oh, es demasiado, mi cuerpo no resiste. Me siento abrumada por el mar de sensaciones. Es tan exquisito, y tan delicioso. Mmmm… y su boca comienza a recorrer mi cuello, mientras su lengua ávida lo lame, lo saborea. Oh… no… dios… mmmm… sus dedos ardientes me escuecen en la piel y deseo más, deseo mucho más.

De pronto siento como algo choca insistente directo en mi intimidad, y no… eso me enciende y me desarma. Demonios, tengo que controlarme, me digo a mi misma… pero no, no puedo. Mmmm… la lengua de Ichigo no se entretiene más en mi cuello, asciende experta hacia mi oído mientras saborea todo a su paso. Oh, y se siente tan placentero. Jamás mi cuerpo se había sentido tan vivo, tan libre. Pero no, quiero más… quiero mucho más. Pero, quiero hacer que se detenga y a la vez no. Haaaa no se qué hacer.

-No Ichigo – balbuceo entre jadeos, mientras él continua fascinado en la piel de mi cuello

-No que, Rukia – dice a duras cuestas con sus labios aún saciándose de mí. Mmmm… ¿Dejará de sentirse así de bien?

-No quiero, detente…. Por favor… - digo entrecortado, intentando controlar el ardiente deseo que crece y crece en mi interior.

-No… puedo… Rukia… te deseo – dice tan sensual en mi oído…tan deliciosamente sensual que me rindo a sus palabras, caigo presa de ellas y de mi anhelado y mortificado deseo. Oh…y su mano viaja hacia mi intimidad trazando torpes círculos sobre la tela del pantalón… Mmmm… y justo ahí, justo en esa parte se centra todo mi ser. Es tan alarmantemente exquisito que soy incapaz de resistirme y mi cadera se acopla involuntaria a los movimientos impuestos por sus dedos – Si, Rukia… así – me dice pasando su lengua por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi boca… y recorrer con ella mis labios ya hinchados. Oh, quiero detenerlo pero esto se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente bien.

De pronto sin darme cuenta estamos en su habitación. Y él me deja lento, muy lento en el suelo. Ahora estamos de pie, el uno frente al otro y mis manos se mueren por quitarle la camisa. Sí, eso es lo que deseo, quitarle la camisa y luego besar cada espacio de ese tonificado cuerpo. Y no sé cómo, pero me veo inundada por el miedo ¿Qué haré ahora? Soy virgen, soy virgen y estoy aquí a un paso de perder lo más preciado que tengo con un hombre que no me quiere.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? – pregunta Ichigo en tono preocupado, ahí viéndome fijamente. Intentando con esa mirada tan dulce esclarecer mis inocentes pensamientos.

-Nada – niego con la cabeza. Simplemente me avergüenza, me avergüenza declarar mi situación. Demonios, soy virgen ¿Qué haré, que me hará?

Ichigo se acerca lento hacia mí, y me toma por la cintura, luego tan dulce como es capaz me da un leve beso en los labios, tan delicado, tan tierno que me derrumbo otra vez a sus pies – Dime – dice con su boca a unos milímetros de la mía. Oh no, tendré que declarar mi culpabilidad, tendré que confesar mi triste situación.

-Soy… soy virgen – digo en un susurro, y veo como Ichigo alza asombrado las cejas. Vale, ¿Acaso tengo cara de andar acostándome con cualquiera por ahí?

-¿Eres virgen? – me pregunta como si no se creyera lo que le digo. Oh no, ahora de seguro me mandará por un tubo. Y siento una enorme punzada de decepción.

-Si… yo… bueno - balbuceo hundida en mi humillación. Bajo automáticamente la mirada, para tontamente ocultar mi rostro de su mirada inquisidora.

-Rukia… te deseo… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – me pregunta bajito, acercándome más a su cuerpo y puedo sentir claramente su erección golpeando ligero en mi vientre. Oh, saber que le provoco eso me hace sentir como una diosa. Y sin más mi vergüenza se esfuma, lo he decidió, lo deseo. Lo he deseado desde que lo conocí. Desde la primera vez que lo vi he fantaseado por estar entre sus brazos. Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Y ahora, en estos momentos, muy poco me importa todo lo que sé de él, y lo que paso la noche anterior. Ya nada me importa.

-Quiero…quiero que me hagas el amor – le respondo sincera. Pero es que si, eso es lo que quiero que me haga, quiero que me haga suya en cuerpo y alma. Quiero ser toda suya.

Ichigo se aparta lento y luego con suma delicadeza, posa sus manos en mi cadera, dirigiendo pausado sus dedos hasta el botón de mi pantalón. Yo simplemente me estoy quieta, no me muevo, no me altero. Esto es lo que deseo y lo haré, lo haré solo con él. Ya ha desabrochado con total eficacia el botón y ligero, lento como si el tiempo no le importara, comienza a bajar mis pantalones, los conduce sin dejar de verme hasta el suelo. Y luego me los quita. Oh, estoy en bragas, tan solo en camiseta y bragas frente a este adonis, frente a este Dios caído del Olimpo. Sin más Ichigo conduce mis manos hasta su pantalón, y mis dedos vibran al entrar en contacto con su erección. Oh, lo palpo duro y sin querer lo estrecho suave en mi mano. Él gime, gime ronco y sonoro y yo me sobresalto por la reacción que tiene el ante mi simple e inexperto acto. Luego, con una torpeza que solo abunda en mi, comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón y lo bajo, lo bajo lento, tal cual hizo conmigo. Oh, y ahora tengo una mejor vista de su miembro, atrapado ahí, en la tela de su ropa interior. Me pongo de pie intentando controlar todas estas sensaciones, cuando Ichigo toma con dulzura mi mano y me conduce hasta la cama.

Ahora estoy ahí, sentada sobre mis propias piernas en frente de él. Ichigo se aproxima cauteloso y con suma delicadeza hace ascender mi camiseta hasta quitármela completa. Oh no, mi muñeca, pienso alarmada, pero ya es tarde. La mirada de Ichigo esta fija en esas tres horrendas marcas en mi piel. Las ve, las estudia y luego alza su mirada a mis ojos, a mis ojos llenos de vergüenza. Oh no, no quería que las viera. Me ve intentando entender el por qué de esas marcas estropeando mi cuerpo. Y luego, sin quitarme la mirada acerca mi muñeca a la altura de su boca, y con una suavidad extrema, tan delicado que me estremece, besa cada una de mis cicatrices, las besa una por una sin dejar de verme y mi corazón se agita, se agita inquieto dentro de mi pecho. Oh, no me esperaba eso, ese acto tan dulce y tierno. Con ese sencillo acto derrumbó cada uno de mis muros autoimpuestos, ya no me queda nada, me ha descubierto.

De pronto se aparta y se quita la camisa. Oh, yo quería hacer eso, pienso en mis adentros. Y se aproxima a mí. Lo tengo enfrente y su nariz topa en un roce con la mía.

-No quiero que vuelvas hacer algo como eso… nunca más. Prométemelo- me susurra bajito, viéndome con admiración, preocupación y ternura, toda una mezcla de emociones que jamás pensé que sentiría por mí.

-Lo prometo – le respondo casi inaudible. Dejándome embriagar por su mirada ardiente y dulce a la vez.

-Bien, ahora… ahora, señorita Kuchiki… le haré el amor – me dice, para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme, besarme a lo infinito, como si nada más existiese. No sé cómo, pero me veo debajo de él, atrapada entre la cama y su ardiente cuerpo. Ichigo me besa exigente, devora mi boca y se desplaza pausado hacia mi cuello. Oh, eso me estremece, y hace que una corriente eléctrica viaje directo a mi intimidad y la enciende completa. Luego sus manos ansiosas se dirigen heladas hasta mis pechos, los moldean a su antojo, acariciándolos sobre la tela del brasier. Mmmm… se siente de maravilla, es tan exquisito todo, todo. Luego me obliga a levantarme ligeramente, y con su destreza habitual logra desabrochar el estorboso brasier – Así está mejor – murmura con una sonrisa. Y no, de pronto me siento avergonzada. Él me veo fijo y se pasa lento, muy lento la lengua por el labio superior. Oh, y mi vergüenza se desvanece, tan solo con eso logró desinhibirme. Me recuesta delicado otra vez en la cama y regresa a su trabajo, saborea, besa, toca, palpa aquí y allá y mi cuerpo se arquea, se acopla a sus caricias. Soy todo sensación, soy todo deseo. Mmmm, mordisquea uno de mis pezones y yo me aferro con las uñas a las suaves telas que recubre la cama. Oh, no sabía que fuese tan delicioso, que se siéntese de esta forma. Mmmm, su lengua desciende como una tortura hacia mi vientre, lamiendo delicado a su paso. Y no sé qué hacer, me abruman las sensaciones, me desarman y me incendian a la vez. Ichigo llega hasta mi intimidad y posa sus dedos así, tan fríos como siempre en mis caderas, jala pausado de mis bragas y me las quita casi como en un acto de magia. Se incorpora y me obliga a abrir las piernas. Se inclina y no, se lo que quiere hacer, lo presiento. Y de pronto las confusas imágenes de mi sueño me vienen a la mente. Oh, no quiero esto, si lo quiero.

-Ah - gimo ante el contacto de su lengua en mi intimidad…mmmm me muerdo el labio ferozmente intentando controlar el deseo desenfrenado. Oh, su lengua traza círculos sinuosos ahí, tan delicado, tan exquisitos - Ah – vuelvo a gemir, y creo que Ichigo sonríe con sus labios aún en mi intimidad. Oh, no, otra vez no. Su lengua toda experta se introduce lento y suave… y un delicado hormigueo se apodera de mi cuerpo, de mí ser completo y me hace ascender, ascender tortuosamente al cielo. Oh, no… mmmm ya no resisto el calor, y mis caderas desenfrenadas bailan al ritmo de su lengua. Oh, el calor y el hormigueo se acrecientan, e Ichigo no se detiene – Ah- gimo, gimo sonoro y no… mi cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos, me derrumbo y me estremezco, caigo presa de mis sensaciones. Ah ¿Qué fue eso? Ha sido magnifico, ha sido espectacular.

Ichigo se levanta, y yo lo miro aún bajo los espasmos de mi cruel orgasmo. Se aproxima hacia su mesa de noche y saca un paquetito pequeño y extraño. Lo rasga, lo rasga sensual con los dientes y saca si, saca un condón. Se quita de un tirón sus bóxers, y ahora lo aprecio ahí, deliciosamente desnudo, todo, completo. Y quedo impactada ante la enormidad de su miembro. Oh no, eso es mucho para mí. Me digo atemorizada. Lo veo hacer ascender el condón a lo largo de su erección. Y en su boca se dibuja una "o" perfecta. Mmm, quiero más, deseo más. Luego en un nanosegundo de tiempo ya lo tengo sobre mí, abriéndose paso entre mis piernas y me ve fijo, ardiente, todo el deseo. Mmmm. Me encanta verlo así. Y no resisto, deslizo fascinada mis manos por sus pectorales, los palpo, los siento. Oh, esta tan bien formado, cada músculo perfectamente marcado. Es delicioso, el es hombre más condenadamente perfecto que he visto.

-Bien, Rukia…avísame si te duele – me susurra ronco al oído, y su respiración me hace vibrar por completo. Oh, siento su miembro ahí, tan próximo a mi intimidad, y de repente de un sopetón me penetra – Agh – grito. Demonios, me ha dolido. E incrusto inconsciente mis uñas en su espalda, Ichigo gime ronco y se queda quieto, muy quieto. Me besa, me besa y seca tiernamente así, con tan solo sus labios las escurridizas lágrimas que se me escapan. Oh, no sabía que sería así, me ha dolido y fue algo inesperado. De pronto algo se prende de nuevo en mi vientre. Y oh, Ichigo sale lento, muy lento de mi. Mmm mi cadera avanza a su encuentro y el dolor desaparece, desaparece sustituido por el deseo. Él nuevamente me penetra, lento, lento y muy lento. Tanto que creo poder sentir cada centímetro de él. Oh, es magnífico, es divino. Y me rindo a su tortura, a su delicado compás… mmm, cada embestida es más severa que la anterior, mas desenfrenada y nuestras respiraciones están tan agitadas, nuestros corazones golpean alocados en nuestros pechos, confeccionado la música perfecta, perdida entre los suspiros, gemidos… ah… tan delicioso, vuelve a salir de mi, y me penetra duro – Ah – gimo arqueando mi espalda y mi cuello se ve inundado por los besos de Ichigo y sus manos, sus manos me recorren completa, me palpan, me sienten. Oh, otra embestida, cielos y crece otra vez dentro de mí, crece y crece esa sensación. Oh la reconozco es tan atemorizantemente placentera, que creo que me podría volver trizas con tan solo padecerla. Ah, otra embestida, Ichigo entra y sale duro de mi, tan feroz tan exquisito y no. Ahí está, estoy por alcanzar la cima, estoy por tocar el cielo por segunda vez. Vuelve a embestirme despiadado, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Lo lame, lo lame desenfrenado. Y no, no, no puedo resistir más, mi cuerpo está llegando a su límite, me alzo, me alzo a lo infinito y caigo, caigo brusco bajo el poder del deseo.

-Ha, Ichigo – bramo balbuceante entregándome a los estragos del orgasmo

Él me embiste un par de veces más y luego se deja ir.

-Rukia – gime inaudible mientras se hunde una vez más en mi, envuelto en el poder de su propio desenfreno. Oh, se ve tan sexy así, con su pelo aún más alborotado, cayéndole tan deliciosos esos mechones anaranjados en su frente, su rostro sudado y sus músculos tensados sobre mi cuerpo. Es toda una gozada tenerlo así, todo para mí.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo está la señorita? – me pregunta aún jadeante acariciando dulcemente su nariz en la mía. Mmmm, ¿Me cansaré algún día de que haga eso?

-Mmmm – es lo único que murmuro, cansada y devastada tras esa oleada de sensaciones que casi me parten en dos.

-¿Mmmm? Eso es algo ambiguo, Rukia - menciona burlón, y me regala una encantadora sonrisa. Que me derrite y hace que nuevamente algo se incendie en mi vientre.

Alzo mi cadera en busca de él. E Ichigo sonríe triunfante, deposita un casto beso en mis labios hipersensibles e hinchados y luego me susurra al oído "Segundo asalto".

**Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**Celeste Lowell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí le dejo el capitulo Siete… el resto de los capítulos tardarán un tanto, pues se me acabaron las vacaciones y he de comenzar a estudiar para la universidad! T_T**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :D sé que esto no eran lo que esperaban, pero de verdad necesito que esto vaya de esta forma, para lograr llegar a lo que tengo planeado. Mil perdones! T_T**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mia, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D**

**Capitulo Siete**

Mmmm… ¿Qué es ese sonido? Me despierto desorientada y si, dolorida. Me incorporo en la cama y ¡Dios! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! Miro a mi alrededor algo confundida, divagando inconscientemente los sucesos de los últimos minutos, horas ¿qué se yo? Haaa, me desesperezo y me estiro a gusto. Aún está muy oscuro, demasiado a decir verdad. Me inclino a la mesa de noche que tengo al lado y veo la hora. Mmm… son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, espantosamente temprano para mí, aunque una vez ya me levanté a esa hora. Si, la segunda clase con Ichigo me obligué a mi misma a levantarme lo más temprano posible y recuerdo muy bien haberme dicho, que incluso sería capaz de desvelarme por él y que si él estaba conmigo no sería ningún castigo. Mmm, río para mis adentros ¡de verdad no ha sido ningún castigo! ¡Ha sido maravilloso, precioso, espectacular! ¡Lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida! Dirijo mi mirada al otro lado de la cama y me sorprendo ¡Un Ichigo total y profundamente dormido! Oh, se ve perfecto así, tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan… ¿distinto? Cielos, no parece el Ichigo seductor, completamente asechador que he conocido; más bien parece un niño perfectamente dormido, tan despreocupado y sin ese ceño fruncido suyo. Mmm, me impacta que hasta dormido se vea tan bello, pero a la vez hay algo en el fondo de mí que no me deja disfrutar de esta momentánea alegría. Vaya, tengo un montón de cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza; ¿Cómo estará Renji? ¿Me odiará? ¿Qué le ocurría a Ichigo? Estoy segura de que estuvo llorando, ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? ¿Qué he de hacer cuando él se despierte? ¿Qué me dirá él? Oh no, y me veo atacada cruelmente por el pánico ¡El no duerme dos veces con la misma chica! Demonios no, de seguro me pedirá que le olvide, que desaparezca de su vida y que nunca más lo busque. Estoy segura de ello, y ahora, justo ahora no creo ser capaz de olvidarme de él. Simplemente no puedo, hay algo a un nivel supremo que me impide alejarme de Ichigo. Algo, algo que ni yo soy capaz de comprender. Lo miro melancólica y dejo que mis dedos vayan al encuentro de su rostro, lo acaricio, lo acaricio con ternura. Oh, Ichigo me has hecho la mujer más feliz esta noche, pero… sé que no volverás hacerlo. Mis dedos temerosos recorren su labios, esos labios que hace unas horas me poseían completa ¿Ya no volveré a sentirlos sobre mi piel? ¿Ya no seré capaz de probar su exquisito sabor? Cielos, no quiero eso… me quiero quedar con él. Quiero que al abrir sus hermosos ojos así, tan dulces y maravillosos; me diga que me quede, que nada de lo que escuché clandestinamente tiene importancia. Pero, sé que eso no va a ocurrir. He de resignarme a mi destino. El ha dicho que me desea… pues bien, ya alimentó su deseo. Y ahora ¿Qué hago yo? Me cruzan innumerables ideas por la cabeza… ofrecerle estar juntos de vez en cuando. No, no eso no va a funcionar, me digo a mi misma. Esa tal Inoue se lo pidió, le pidió volver a estar una noche con él y claramente escuché como Ichigo se negó. Es decir, si se le niega a ella ¿Cómo no se negará a mi? Mmm, mi otra posibilidad es pedirle solo su amistad, el que seamos amigos, que nos conozcamos y quizá…quizá con el tiempo, me pueda ganar de a poquito su corazón. Uf, ya quisiera yo que eso suceda. Pero si, esa idea no está mal. Una vez que despierte le diré lo que tengo planeado. Espero acepte.

Me recuesto frente a Ichigo y me acerco lentamente…no quiero despertarle, quiero disfrutar de él así, tan tranquilo y relajado por todo el tiempo que pueda. Me acerco aún más y poso sutil mi mano en su mejilla, la acaricio lentito, muy lentito. Tratando de retener en mi mente todo de él. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos tan maravillosos, su nariz recta que hace unas horas acariciaba la mía con una ternura desmedida, sus cejas… perfectamente naranjas y su cabello… su cabello rebelde anaranjado, con esos mechones destellantes… algo graciosos ahora que esta tan despeinado. Vaya, sí que es hermoso, no es solo su atractivo sexual, su físico…es todo él. Aún recuerdo como beso mis cicatrices, las besó cada una de ellas. Oh…no pensé que haría eso, realmente me ha sorprendido, fue algo inesperado y tan bello, tan dulce. Con sinceridad no lo creí capaz de ello. Uf, Ichigo es bastante complicado, a momentos se deja ver tan seductor, tan sexy…a otros momentos cambia y es todo enojo, frustración y pelea; para luego sin que me dé cuenta, ser todo un ser de ternura, amabilidad y dulzura. Pero esta última, esa última careta suya creo que es la que menos le gusta mostrar. Él se protege en su apariencia seductora y en su comportamiento hostil para con el resto. Todo frio, todo alejado, todo apático… ese, ese no creo que sea Ichigo, definitivamente no. Y ya está, eso es lo que quiero, quiero descubrir al verdadero Ichigo, a el de verdad no a ese perfecto actor que conocí en la universidad. Lo haré… lo descubriré tal cual él ha estado haciendo conmigo. Lo haré, de eso no hay duda… mmm… hay no, ya me está dando sueño otra vez, y de apoco, de a poquito mis ojos se van cerrando, llevándose el recuerdo de mi primer amor a mi lado, que duerme plácidamente bajo la delicada música que la lluvia nos regala.

Haaaa…vuelvo a despertar y para mi sorpresa, Ichigo aún duerme muy tranquilo a mi lado. Tiene su brazo rodeando mi cintura, y es tan acogedor el estar a su lado, compartir estos momentos tan íntimos con él. Simplemente esto es perfecto. Pero, como sé que a el no le gustan las cursilerías…he de marcharme, si…eso haré.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo, buscando incluso debajo de la cama las pocas prendes que conmigo traía la noche anterior. Uf, Ichigo es un animal ¡Lanzó por toda la habitación mi ropa! Y me avergüenza el recordar que vio todo de mi, toco todo de mi, beso y lamió todo de mi. ¡Madre mía! No sé si querer olvidar o definitivamente retener en mi memoria estos últimos sucesos.

Me dirijo a la cama con sumo cuidado de no meter ni el más mínimo ruido. Y aprecio por última vez a Ichigo. Oh, ¿me cansaré de verlo algún día? Me acerco lento, lentito y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, luego acaricio mi nariz en la suya como el tan bien lo hizo, para despedirme con un leve beso, así… todo casto en su perfecta frente. Gracias, Ichigo… tu despertaste mi alma muerta por el dolor y la pena, gracias a ti mi vida tomó un poquito más de color, llegaste y la sacudiste desde el primer momento. Me reí, lloré, fantaseé, sentí, desee y si… me enamoré. Espero algún día lograr entenderte… espero que algún día tú puedas confiar en mi… espero que algún día tu… te puedas enamorar de mi.

Me incorporo y lo veo por última vez, luego camino a hurtadillas hasta el salón, para salir cual ladrona de su departamento. Listo, ahora solo debo abrir la puerta en un perfecto silencio y el no notará nada…absolutamente na…

-¿Rukia?.

¡Demonios! Me ha pillado, Ichigo me ha pillado.

-Ichigo - susurro casi muriéndome de la vergüenza. Mi plan de huir como una experta en el arte de la mimología, no ha resultado.

-¿A dónde ibas? – pregunta Ichigo levantando notoriamente una de sus cejas. Y siento que me hago chiquita, pequeñita, aún más de lo que ya soy. Demonios.

-Este…yo… - trago saliva ¿Cómo es posible que nada me resulte como lo planeo?

- ¿Te marchabas así…sin más? – pregunta con un tono dolido. Oh no, no he querido hacerle daño. Todo lo contrario, la que no quería salir herida aquí soy yo… no él.

-Pues… verás… si - confieso siendo incapaz de razonar una buena coartada.

-Ya veo… con que eres ese tipo de chica – menciona sin dirigirme la mirada y con una irónica sonrisa ¿de qué va todo esto?

-No, no Ichigo. Yo solo me iba, porque.

-Porque nada, Rukia. Adelante… vete.

-No, espera - y es lo único que alcanzo a decir, cuando ya me veo fuera del departamento. ¡Me ha echado! Espera, es que acaso no era yo la que quería salir. Demonios si, pero no así.

-¡Ichigo, escucha! Por favor, puedo explicarlo - ruego patéticamente, dando ligeros golpes a la puerta.

-Rukia, vete. Ya me ha quedado claro - me grita ofuscado desde el otro lado de la madera de la puerta. Oh no, lo he fastidiado.

-Ichigo, no me iré hasta que me dejes explicarlo.

-¿Acaso tu quisiste escucharme cuando ocurrió lo de Inoue? - pregunta alzándome fuertemente la voz. Wow, sí que está enfadado. Y demonios tiene razón, yo no le di ni la más mínima posibilidad de explicarse.

-Lo sé, Ichigo. Sé que no te dejé dar una explicación. Pero en mi defensa… estaba dolida ¿sabes? Eso no es algo agradable de ver - le contesto intentado defenderme. Pero es que ese día el me hizo daño. Me hizo llorar ¿Qué esperaba?

-Ya no importa, Rukia. Lograste lo que querías, ahora vete.

-No, Ichigo… espera - vuelvo a intentar, y espero, espero, espero…pero él no contesta, no dice nada. Demonios, lo he fastidiado. Soy una estúpida ¿Pero que debía hacer después de lo que sé de él? Espera, y si eso no es verdad, ¿y si el solo le dijo eso a esa Inoue, solo para que lo dejara en paz? Oh no, ¿Qué he hecho?

Me siento apoyada en la puerta del departamento de Ichigo, abrazando mis propias piernas. Pero es que soy una completa idiota ¿Cómo he podido? Lo juzgué, lo juzgué sin si quiera conocerlo. Llevo aquí, sentada como una tonta al menos una hora o quizás más. Pero no me importa, me quedaré hasta que Ichigo salga. Porque… ¿Saldrá? ¿Verdad?

Busco total y completamente aburrida mi celular en mi supuesto bolso de la suerte ¿Dónde demonios quedó la suerte cuando más la necesitaba? Y al encontrarlo veo que tengo tres llamadas perdidas, una es de Hisana, otra es de Yoruichi y la ultima…oh no, es de Byakuya. Mmm…no sé si en verdad quiero hablar con ellos ahora, de seguro me bombardearan con preguntas de todo tipo ¿Rukia, estas bien? ¿Rukia, como ha ido la fiesta? ¿Rukia, has preparado el discurso para el aniversario de la muerte de nuestro padre? Cielos, esa última pregunta me hace estremecer. No, no, niego con la cabeza, eso ahora no, simplemente me niego a pensar en ello, ahora no, es más jamás me acordaré de eso. Mientras me convenzo a mi misma de no recordar mi triste pasado. ¡No!, caigo de espalda a los pies de Ichigo, una buena manera de explicar mi situación, total y completamente a sus pies.

-¿Rukia? - menciona Ichigo extrañado, viéndome fijamente con esa mirada tan intensa y dulce que me desarma.

-Ammm… te dije que no me iría - le respondo con una sonrisa tímida. Al parecer le he hecho gracia, pues una escurridiza sonrisa intenta forzosamente expresarse en su rostro. Ja, no me odia y yo me amo en mis adentros.

-Sí, lo dijiste y no pensé que te quedarías como una acosadora fuera de mi departamento.

-¿Qué? ¿Acosadora yo? - exclamo ofendida, mientras me pongo de pie ante él.

-Sí, una linda acosadora - me dice posando tiernamente su dedo índice en mi frente. Oh, y siento que mi mundo se mueve bajo mis pies, todo vibra, todo se agita y estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre él.

-Te- te- te –te invito a desayunar - digo lo más rápido posible. Es como si mis palabras se escaparan de mi boca desesperadas por una nueva oportunidad con Ichigo.

-Tonta, ven… ya te invito yo - me responde tomándome de la mano. Oh, y ese contacto es tan cálido, tan íntimo, tan extraño. Es como si fuésemos una pareja de enamorados. Y me entristezco, pues no creo que él se enamore jamás de mi. Es decir, solo hay que verme.

Ichigo me conduce hasta una pequeña cafetería que queda justo en frente de su edificio, pero… yo le jalo y lo obligo a seguirme hacia otro recinto. Debo disculparme de alguna forma y con el poco dinero que traigo hoy conmigo, solo me alcanza para invitarlo algo más ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmmm… algo más pueblerino, nada de raras y refinadas existieses… y es así como lo conduzco hasta un muy vacio McDonald's. Lo sé, esto da asco y soy una completa idiota por traerlo a un lugar como este. Pero, en estos momentos soy muy pobre ¿por qué no traje más dinero conmigo?

-¿Un McDonald's? - pregunta incrédulo, viéndome de reojo. Y claramente puedo notar como su sonrisa tan bien controlada hace unos instantes, ahora se toma posesiva su lugar en esos labios tan perfecto que posee Ichigo.

-Sí, un McDonald's - respondo resignada y si, humillada.

-¿Quieres que te invite un hamburguesa con papas y todo eso? - inquiere divertido, analizándome completa, entera… y no, mi rostro arde, arde en llamas, he de estar roja como un tomate.

-Mmmm, invitarme no. Más bien, soy yo la que te invita - respondo intentando controlar estas vergonzosas sensaciones.

-¿Tú invitarme?

- Si, esto es lo único que puedo pagar… por eso.

-De acuerdo, acepto - responde entre risas ¿he dicho algo gracioso? Idiota, pasa rápidamente por mi mente, y no sé si ese feo calificativo iba dirigido a mi o más bien a Ichigo.

-Bien, escoge una mesa, yo iré a pedir. ¿Te apetece una hamburguesa con papas o empanadas?- pregunto intentando controlar mi molestia y sosegando a mi herido orgullo.

-Con papas fritas - responde travieso ¿y eso por qué? Este hombre es todo un misterio, juro no entender nada de él. ¿Viene de otro planeta o qué?

Regreso con la bandeja y nuestro sumamente extraño desayuno, y cuando llego a la mesa me sorprende la forma en la cual me ve Ichigo. Dios, se ve tan despreocupado, me ve con ternura y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Aquí está, espero te guste.

-Me encantan, Rukia. Y si estoy contigo, aún mejor - me dice para luego dar un gran bocado a su hamburguesa. Yo me le quedo mirando en completo estado de Shock, estoy congelada, estoy, estoy, estoy hechizada.

Comemos en un completo silencio, y los recuerdos de nuestra cena en aquel restaurante francés, vienen a mi cabeza. Dios, se veía tan seductor ese día, no es que ahora no se vea así, es solo que ahora se ve más relajado, más cómodo, más… ¿el?

-¿En qué piensas? - me pregunta mientras termina con las ultimas papitas fritas.

-Pienso en que no sé nada de ti, en que eres un completo misterio y en que ahora te ves más relajado - confieso sin creer mi valentía. ¡Me he pasado de sincera! Han de darme un premio por mi desmedid sinceridad.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo.

-¿Tú? yo siempre he actuado igual frente a ti, y no soy para nada un misterio.

-No, Rukia… si te noto más relajada, quizás el que yo esté más relajado hace que te intimide menos. Y si, créeme eres un gran misterio, uno que estoy ansioso por descifrar - me responde en un tono familiarmente ronco. Oh no, mi relajación se fue por un tubo, ahora estoy ahí, toda nervios, deseo, ansias y vergüenza ¿Cómo me dice ese tipo de cosas tan abiertamente? Y no, ahora que lo pienso ha dicho que me intimida, ¿Cómo cree? Bueno, sí lo hace, cruelmente, pero… eso no le da derecho de jactarse como todo un macho alfa. Y mi orgullo ya no resiste, sale como una fiera a su encuentro.

-¿Intimidarme tú? - le pregunto con un amargo tono. ¿Qué se cree?

-Sí, te intimido, de lo contrario no te pondrías tan nerviosa conmigo, no mirarías al suelo y claramente no te sonrojarías - ¿Qué? ¿De verdad me ha dicho todo eso?

-¿Sabes? Por esta vez dejaré pasar tu egocentrismo. Pues te he invitado para disculparme - respondo mientras mentalmente amarro con una soga reforzada y triple nudo a mi orgullo. Mi orgullo herido es algo que a Kurosaki no le gustaría ver.

-¿Disculparte? - repite pensativo, mientras desliza seductoramente ese dedo tan exquisito en sus labios de ensueño. ¡Hay, no! Me esta distrayendo y yo la muy tonta estaba cayendo. Pero si, esto es para disculparme.

-Es por el desatino de hoy en la mañana - respondo sin dirigirle la mirada y cruzándome de brazos. ¿Por qué se me es tan difícil hablar con él? Bueno, solo a veces.

-¿Te refieres a eso de escaparte de mi sin siquiera avisarme, luego de que yo te hiciera el amor toda la noche como tu bien me lo pediste?

¿Qué demonios? ¡Dios!, ¿es que como puede ser tan idiota?, ¿Cómo habla de eso en un lugar público? Hay, y tengo que contener las ganas de patearlo bajo la mesa. Aunque un golpe no le vendría nada mal. Maldito egocéntrico y fanfarrón Kurosaki.

-Si - asiento entre dientes, controlando esa ira latente y claramente puedo ver su sonrisa burlona ¿A qué disfrutas mofándote de mí? Maldito.

-Mmm… creo que con esto podría bastar para disculparte, creo.

-¿Crees? Ichigo, tu fama no te ayuda mucho que digamos - le espeto al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¿Fama? ¿A qué te refieres? - me pregunta extrañado y con evidente tono de alarma en su voz. Oh, creo que le he sorprendido.

-Mira, sin querer un día escuché una conversación tuya con esa Inoue… en la que le decías que no solías dormir dos veces con la misma chica - confieso tímida y temerosa. Ya esta, he declarado mi culpabilidad en mi horrendo crimen de espionaje.

-De modo que es eso - murmura como para sí mismo.

-Si - menciono en un hilo de voz. Pero, es que la vergüenza me está consumiendo de a poquito.

-¿Y creíste que debías salir corriendo, porque pensaste que al despertar te mandaría por un tubo? – me pregunta incrédulo. Y yo no sé qué contestarle, sinceramente no lo sé. ¿Es que acaso no suele hacer eso?

- La verdad… es que si. Me quemé los sesos pensando en cómo te despertarías, en lo que me dirías… pensé, pensé que me dirías que me olvidara de ti… y pues eso me asusto – declaro resignada y con cierta melancolía en mis palabras.

- Con sinceridad, Rukia… si suelo hacer eso. Suelo acostarme con la mujer que se me plazca, cuando quiera y donde yo quiera… menos en mi departamento – me dice con una sonrisa irónica que expresa creo yo, el disgusto por su propio estilo de vida.

- ¿Menos en tu departamento? – inquiero interesada, muy interesada a decir verdad.

- Exacto. La idea de no llevar a las chicas a mi departamento es para que no sepan donde vivo, tampoco les doy mi número de celular, ni mi correo, nada. De tal forma que no puedan buscarme. Ellas lo único que saben de mí, es que me llamo Ichigo y que se los hice brutalmente toda la noche, escapando a la mañana siguiente – continua diciendo esta vez con un deje de melancolía.

- Vaya, eso es algo inesperado… algo que perfectamente te podría llevar a llamarte Puerco desgraciado – le digo sin ningún rastro de resentimiento en mis palabras, simplemente lo digo como una confesión sincera pero sin nada de malicia.

-Tienes razón, ese podría ser claramente mi nombre – asiente y su mirada no refleja nada de orgullo ¿es que acaso el no se siente bien con lo que hace? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hace?

- A mi me has dado tu número y me has llevado a tu departamento – menciono más para mí que para él.

Se ríe bajito, bajito – Así es, tú no eres como las otras chicas, Rukia… contigo siento que – se calla y se pasa algo nervioso la mano por su delicioso cabello.

- ¿Sientes que, Ichigo? ¿Sabes? Si hay algo de ti que me molesta. Es que siempre me dejas con las dudas, es como si maquinaras algo en mi contra mientras me hechizas.

- ¿Te hechizo? – inquiere divertido. Ah no, se a lo que juega… me está desviando del tema el muy…

- No me cambies el tema, Ichigo – digo algo molesta, pero es que de verdad me ofusca que siempre haga lo mismo. Que me quiera decir algo y luego no me lo diga. Eso es frustrante.

- Contigo siento que puedo ser yo. Y eso en algún punto me molesta, me siento al descubierto contigo y no se la razón. Te conozco hace muy poco… pero hay algo en ti – continua confesándose y siento que mi corazón se expande, se expande y sigue expandiéndose. Oh, creo que podría estallar de la alegría.

- Creo que estamos en el mismo carro, Kurosaki- le digo con una sinceridad extrema. Yo siento exactamente lo mismo con él. Cielos, le he entregado mi primer beso y mi virginidad a este hombre y lo conozco hace muy poco. Pero, también siento como el tan solo con la mirada me descubre entera, me analiza y lentamente se entera de todo con respecto a mí. Sé que tengo un montón de fantasmas torturándome y que no quiero que eso influya en Ichigo. Tan solo quiero mantenerlo alejado de todo eso que tanto daño me hizo. Quiero que el sonría. El saber que ha estado llorando quien sabe por qué, me hace sentir mal… me dan ganas de retenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estará bien. Quiero que el sepa que en mi puede confiar, que yo jamás lo defraudaré, que estaré ahí para cuando él lo necesite. Me inquieta que su mirada a ratos revele un pasado tan o más triste que el mío, y que en un segundo cambie a su semblante frio y seductor. Es como si él no quisiese ayuda, como que intenta apartar a todo el mundo de su metro cuadrado, para no contaminarlos con su propia miserable existencia. Esa, esa es la impresión que me da, y lo sé porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

- Así parece…Rukia – me dice con una sonrisa tierna y en sus ojos veo un brillo tan encantador, que me podría quedar embobada frente a el por el resto de mi vida. Y es entonces donde tomo la decisión. Sé de antemano que Ichigo jamás se llegará a enamorar de mi, y que él solo es capaz de sentir un vestigio de empatía… y es por ello que esta, me parece la mejor resolución.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Ichigo? – le pregunto tímida y extendiéndole la mano, señalándole que quiero cerrar un pacto, tan solo un pacto de amistad.

- ¿Me lo preguntas luego de lo que hicimos anoche? – inquiere burlón, y bruscamente siento como una venita se hincha y se hincha en mi frente. ¿Qué no se puede tomar las cosas en serio este tonto?

- Si, Ichigo… te lo pregunto después de lo que hicimos anoche – le respondo como si fuera un niño pequeño, al cual hay que explicarle con manzanitas las cosas.

- Si, si quiero… Rukia – dice apenas en un susurro. Oh, y siento como mi corazón da saltitos de alegría. Sí, eso era lo que quería yo, hacerle feliz, hacerle inmensamente feliz. Tal vez no como su novia… pero al menos como su amiga, su confidente. Quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo el me permita llegar a ser algo más.

- Rukia, con respecto a lo de anoche… eso, eso no volverá a ocurrir – me suelta cabizbajo. Y no, siento que mi mundo se derrumba. ¡Ya está! Ya me lo ha dicho, eso que esperé por toda la madrugada y si, por lo que me escape… ya me lo ha dicho.

- Lo sé, Ichigo. Eso me ha quedado claro ¿por qué crees que te he pedido ser mi amigo? – le respondo sin ser capaz de ocultar mi dolor. Cielos, eso sí que me ha hecho daño, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que me ofreciera algo más, algo, tan solo un poco más.

- Bien… yo.

- Da igual Ichigo, lo que ha pasado anoche… bueno ha estado muy bien. Y pues ahora eres mi amigo y también mi profesor. ¿Crees que me podrías dar las respuestas del próximo certamen? – intento tontamente calmar lo aires culpables y melancólicos.

- ¿Tú crees? Por decir eso, las preguntas de tu certamen serán las más difíciles – me dice burlón, mientras me roba mi papitas fritas. Oh, son mías… me las ha quitado. Glotón.

- Uf, y yo pensé que tendría facilidades.

-Eso ni de broma, Rukia… es más, ahora te exigiré el doble – dice divertido. Y me alegra, me alegra sinceramente.

Y así continuamos conversando, conociéndonos, intentando llevar una relación de amistad. Una amistad inesperada, que ha comenzado de una forma bastante extraña. Solo espero que Ichigo sepa confiar en mí, que vea en mí a alguien con quien puede contar en todo momento. Mientras yo, yo seguiré intentando descifrarlo, descubrirlo, conocerlo. Y para mis adentros intentaré sepultar de apoco, muy de apoco este creciente sentimiento, que cada día toma más y más fuerza.

**Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Celeste Lowell .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola… tanto tiempo. **

**Bueno, antes que todo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! n_n **

**Y, ammm… aquí les dejo el capitulo ocho. Espero les guste y debo adelantar que como en los cap 10- 11, se viene lo que según yo…a muchos les gusta XD**

**Sin más, aquí lo dejo.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mia, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D**

**Capitulo Ocho**

Los días han pasado en total agonía. Ya he aceptado y comprendido el estilo de vida de Ichigo, y bueno, creo que el dolor post rechazo lo he estado llevando bastante bien. En realidad no fue rechazo. Yo le ofrecí mi amistad y el la aceptó, el único problema aquí es que yo deseaba algo más. En el fondo de mi torturada alma tenía una pequeña esperanza de que él me pidiese algo más. Pero, no fue así, y he de resignarme y aceptar su valiosa amistad.

Me ha costado un mundo poner real atención a mis clases, he intentado estudiar un poco de una materia y un poco de otra, revotando casi dormida de fisiología a biomateriales, de histología oral a patología, de educación en salud a mi amado curso electivo de economía empresarial. Uf, si que he estado ocupada estos días, además ya esta tan próxima esa horrible fecha, tan cruelmente cerca. Y siento como mi ser completo se derrumba poco a poco ante la amenaza de su llegada. He de mantenerme fuerte, de verme fuerte, he de hacer sentir fuerte a Byakuya, por el estoy acá, por él y solo por él.

Me encuentro caminando distraída por los pasillos de la universidad, en total soledad. He intentado conversar con Renji, pero él se ha negado a cada una de mis suplicas ¿realmente me odia? Oh, no he querido hacerle daño, es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, sin él me siento algo perdida. Quiero a mi Renji.

Continúo divagando por la universidad hasta dar con el comedor. Es bastante temprano para el almuerzo por lo cual se encuentra vacio. Oh, no, no está vacío, a lo lejos se aprecia una destellante cabellera anaranjada. ¡Ichigo!

- ¿Almorzando tan temprano, profesor?

- ¡Rukia! - exclama atónito. Ja, le he sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, profesor?

Sonríe como de costumbre, con ese aire de malicia y seducción en su rostro. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que ya comenzó el show ¡no son ni las una de la tarde, he Ichigo ya está actuando!

- Bueno, ahora que te veo… estoy mucho mejor - dice relamiéndose los labios. Y ¡oh! que daría yo por deslizar lentamente mi lengua en esos labios de ensueño. Pero, no, no. Ya me lo he dicho, he de resignarme a solo su amistad. Niego con la cabeza e intento forzosamente concentrarme.

- No es necesario que actúes ante mí, Ichigo.

- ¿Actuar? - pregunta con incertidumbre. Ah, por favor que no se haga el tonto, el sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Si, Ichigo…actuar, eso es lo que haces siempre. Ya te he descubierto, no lo hagas más conmigo.

-Con sinceridad, Rukia…yo – niega con la cabeza, como si no entendiese a lo que me refiero. Luego esboza una melancólica sonrisa y centra su atención en su plato de comida. Oh, Ichigo ¿Qué sucede?

- Si sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? – pregunto esperanzada por una respuesta.

- No, no lo sé.

-Ichigo, he dicho que seamos amigos ¿acaso los amigos no se confían sus secretos, incertidumbres, penas y alegrías? - vuelvo a intentar, inclinándome ligeramente hacia él, y tomar para su sorpresa una de sus manos. Oh, esta tan fría, yo quisiera darles el calor que necesitan.

- Rukia, yo… - susurra algo incomodo. Lo sé, sé que Ichigo esconde algo, hay una cosa que no lo deja tranquilo ¿Qué será? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarlo? ¿Soy capaz de ayudarlo aun cuando estoy tan jodida?

- Ichigo, escucha – estrecho con mayor ímpetu su mano entre las mías, intentado llenarla del calor que el necesita – No tengo ningún derecho a saberlo, a conocer qué es lo que te mortifica – sonrío melancólica – No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Ichigo, yo…aun no conozco la forma de llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón sin mancharme y sin revivir esa herida que te lastima…así que, esperaré; cuando creas que es el momento, habla conmigo. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti - termino de decir y deposito un tierno beso en su mano ya algo más cálida. Aquel frio que se apreciaba de ella, ya es cosa del pasado. Lo veo fijamente y me pongo de pie, me despido con un gesto de mano y le sonrío, le sonrío desde el alma. Quiero verlo feliz, apenas y si lo conozco, pero siento que debo hacerlo feliz, lo sé, de ello estoy segura y definitivamente lo haré. Ichigo me ve marcharme con una expresión extraña, confundida. ¿Qué puedo hacer para conocer al verdadero Ichigo, para ayudarle? Aun no lo sé muy bien, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para quitar de su rostro esa expresión de dolor.

¡Ah! al fin ya estoy en casa. Ha sido una semana bastante difícil y agotadora. Ya es sábado, y no tengo nada en lo absoluto que hacer. Mmmm, ¿podría probar conectándome a internet? Busco en medio del inmenso desorden y caos que es mi habitación y al fin encuentro mi laptop. Rápidamente abro el navegador, pero ahí me veo ¡no sé que buscar! Uf, esto es desesperante, el no tener nada que hacer es completamente desesperante. Preferiría mil veces estar estudiando. De repente, una lamparita se prende animosa en mi cabeza – si, algo que no ocurre muy a menudo- y ya está, investigaré sobre Ichigo.

Tecleo Ichigo Kurosaki en el buscador universal que es Google, y rápidamente aparecen un sin número de páginas con información de él. Para mi lástima, no encuentro mucha información personal, nada de datos de su familia, novias, etc. Absolutamente nada, eso es muy extraño. Veo y veo información sobre sus trabajos empresariales y sus grandes logros en la bolsa mundial ¡es todo un genio del comercio! – sería el socio perfecto para mi hermano Byakuya- continuo investigando y nada; solo se mencionan sus títulos, postgrados magísteres y sus empresas afiliadas. Bah, a mi que me importa todo eso, tiene dinero, si ¿y qué? De repente, de la nada logro encontrar algo referente a él, a su vida.

" _Ichigo Kurosaki, exitoso empresario, quien ha llevado a las empresas Komatsu y Fujitsu a su mayor apogeo luego de sus crisis financieras y que también es un importante benefactor del orfanato __Seibo Aijien, fue homenajeado en la Universidad de Tokyo el pasado 15 de Julio, por su cumpleaños número 27…"_

¡Su cumpleaños! Veo rápidamente la fecha de la noticia y ¡sorpresa! Es de hace un año. Espera ¿Qué día es hoy? No, hoy es 15 de Julio, cielos, no lo puedo creer. ¿Qué le regalaré? ¿Cómo le daré un regalo? He de darle algo, somos amigos ¿no?

Me apresuro a buscar algo que pueda darle; ya es muy tarde y dudo que las tiendas estén abiertas ¿Qué le doy? Corro a la cocina y busco desesperada algunos divinos ingredientes, y si ¡ahí están! Unos benditos chocolates, y harina y huevos y todo lo que necesito para hornear un pastel. Uf, suspiro aliviada. Ahora solo debo hacer el pastel más magnifico de la historia y llevárselo esta misma noche ¡lo sorprenderé!

Ya está, mi pastel ha quedado magnifico. No es por presumir, pero a pesar de no ser nada buena en la cocina, y que incluso se me quema el agua hirviendo. Si hay algo que sé muy bien cocinar son los pasteles. Cortesía de las extraordinarias clases de mi nana.

Corro cuidadosa y me subo al primer autobús que pasa. Voy tambaleándome indecisa con cada movimiento de este infernal medio de transporte ¿puede existir una manera más incomoda de viajar? En mi cabeza no dejan de dar vueltas como locas mis tontas ideas ¿le gustará? ¿Estará ocupado? ¿Estará en su departamento? Oh no, y si no esta ¿Qué hago? No, no, no… niego con la cabeza. Si ha de estar, lo sé, lo presiento. Ah, sonrío nerviosa y ansiosa. Jamás había hecho algo así por alguien y ahora, tan solo por conocer a Ichigo he hecho todo tipo de cosas, un sin número de cosas que jamás se me habrían cruzado siquiera por la cabeza ¿Qué me ha hecho? Me rio a mis adentros al pensar que le he besado, que mis manos inexpertas recorrieron fascinadas cada parte de su cuerpo, que me hizo suya, que yo fui completamente de el… y aun lo soy.

Ya he llegado al centro de Karakura y pido un taxi para que me lleve al departamento de Ichigo. El taxi corre de forma alarmante y yo voy prácticamente con el corazón en la boca. Intento ferozmente sujetar entre mis pequeñas manos la caja con mi pastel. Simplemente no quiero que se estropee, esta demasiado lindo, es mío, es del, es mi regalo… no quiero que se estropee, sigo repitiendo en mi cabeza, mientras el taxi continua con su alocada carrera. Al fin ya hemos llegado y por suerte gracias a su experto domino de las calles de Karakura, he llegado sana y salva… y también mi pastel. Soy feliz.

Saludo cortésmente al conserje y no presto atención a lo que me dice. Creo, y solo creo que me dice que no puedo subir. Ja, ¡que se joda! He viajado quien sabe cuantos kilómetros cargando un pastel, el no me va a impedir que se lo entregue a Ichigo. ¿Qué se cree?

Entro ansiosa al ascensor, y mi sonrisa amenaza con partir en dos mi rostro… estoy ansiosa, nerviosa, todo. Uf, suspiro para calmare, cuando de repente suena la alarma del ascensor ¡ya he llegado!, las puertas se abren de forma mágica y yo todo nervios, camino indecisa hacia el departamento de Ichigo. Cuando ya me veo al frente de él. Escucho una estruendosa música electrónica, toda ella caos y locura. Noto que la puerta está semi abierta, la empujo con sumo cuidado con el pie y ¡no!

- ¡Ruuuuki-a-a! Ahoorra, la fiestaa esta completaa.

Ichigo, esta abrazado de dos mujeres con escasas prendas, besándolas, tocándolas, mientras ellas se enredan como hidras a su cuerpo, lamiendo, palpando…y él completamente ebrio, está ahí, viéndome con una repugnante mirada lujuriosa. ¿Qué has hecho, Ichigo?

**Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Celeste Lowell.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, otra vez. Pues… he decidido subir dos capítulos seguidos, ya que no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar :c**

**Espero les guste y sea de su agrado. Como ya mencioné. Es muy probable que entre los cap 10 y 11, incluya algo de contenido… ammm, ya saben XD.**

**Sin más, aquí les dejo el cap nueve.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mia, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D**

**Capítulo Nueve**

-Ichigo- susurro en un hilo de voz. Simplemente no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Me siento patética, humillada, me siento devastada de mil formas diferentes, tan solo con apreciar esta desagradable escena. ¿esto es lo que te gusta, Ichigo? No, eso no es posible. Sé que en fondo de él, odia completamente esto, lo sé o al menos eso me deja ver.

Veo como las mujeres se tambalean de un lugar a otro, intentando llevar a Ichigo con ellas. Las veo tocarlo, recorrer con sus sucias manos el torso desnudo y empapado en alcohol de Ichigo. Lo lamen por turnos, e Ichigo las jala de los cabellos para que lo dejen, pero ellas no cesan; de apoco, muy de apoco veo como una de ellas se inclina, y acerca su rostro al miembro de Ichigo. NO, ya no puedo aguantar esto.

- ¡Váyanse! - grito inundada por la ira, por la repulsión, por el asco que me invade esta escalofriante escena - ¡Que se vayan, he dicho! – vuelvo a espetar, esta vez llevando mi caja con mi pastel a la mesa, y rápidamente corriendo hacia esas cualquieras; las cojo con asco de los brazos y las obligo a salir del departamento.

- ¡quiennn, mierddaaa tre crreeess, eenana! – balbucea una de ellas muy cercana a mi rostro, y debo reprimir las crecientes nauseas que me atacan. No he de vomitarle en la cara a esta cualquiera.

No respondo a su estúpido reclamo, y les cierro firme la puerta en la cara. Ya esta, lo he hecho, estoy enfadada, conmigo, con ellas, con Ichigo ¿Qué se está haciendo? ¿Qué es este comportamiento autodestructivo? ¿Qué pretende? Y ya no aguanto más, y las lágrimas corren desoladas por mis mejillas, humedeciéndolas, develando el dolor que me ha causado verlo así. Oh, Ichigo ¿Cómo has podido? No sé muy bien que debo hacer, lo tengo en frente, viéndome aturdido, seguramente por todo el alcohol que ha bebido. Veo como debajo del mar, por las lágrimas que no dejan de escaparse de mis ojos, veo y veo, y la sala de estar está atestada de botellas de vino, cerveza y un sin número de tragos que no conozco ¿Cómo ha podido beber tanto?

- Perrddooonn - susurra Ichigo balbuceante. Le veo y se me parte el corazón. Está de rodillas en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, tambaleándose de un lado al otro - perdoon, Ruukiaa- vuelve a mencionar y esta vez, dirige su mirada perdida a la mia. Me ve fijo, como una súplica y de pronto, de la nada una escurridiza lágrima se aventura por su rostro ¡está llorando! - Lo siento… ¿por qué estoy solo? ¿porr qué no me quiso? – Pregunta como para si mismo, aun viéndome, llorando desconsolado - ¿Por qué, Rukia? – regresa a cuestionarse y yo ya no lo resisto, me inclino rápidamente y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Pesa tanto que no puedo tolerarlo, y ambos caemos al enorme sofá blanco que se apodera de la sala. Ichigo me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y me estrecha contra su pecho. Yo solo lloro, lloro desde el alma, como una lastimera confesión. Me preocupa, me preocupa que esté así ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué puedo hacer por él? ¿Cómo he de ayudarlo si no puedo ayudarme a mi misma? ¿Qué hago? Por favor, Ichigo ¿Qué hago?

- Rukia – susurra a mi oído y yo me estremezco, vibro con su inocente contacto – Gracias, Rukia – menciona claro, muy claro y me aprisiona aun más, estrechándome entre su brazos, aspirando mi aroma, inundándose de mi, de mi compañía, del calor que tanto he querido brindarle.

-Ichigo, ven… debes darte un baño - le digo bajito, muy bajito, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño. El asiente aun aturdido por el alcohol, me suelta y se pone torpemente de pie. Yo le ayudo y juntos caminamos como una danza tambaleante, como si el piso se moviese bajo nuestros pies, hacia el baño.

Ya dentro, lo veo, lo veo e intento controlar mis espasmos tras la oleada de llanto que me atacó. Dejo correr el agua de la tina, la siento y está agradable, tibia. Me volteo hacia Ichigo, que me ve confundido, perdido, extrañado. Yo me acerco cautelosa y dejo que mis dedos temblorosos le quiten poco a poco sus bóxers, como ya en una oportunidad lo he hecho. Se los quito y él me ve fijo, con un brillo ya algo más familiar en sus ojos. Lo conduzco hasta la tina y lo ayudo a entrar. El solo me ve impasible, no me detiene, acepta cada uno de mis actos. Cojo en mi mano el gel de baño, lo froto entre mis palmas para hacer espuma y luego, con sumo cuidado deslizo mis manos por la espalada de Ichigo, esa espalda tan ancha, tan bien formada; me aventuro a sus fuertes brazos, los recorro delicadamente, dibujando un camino difuso con la espuma del jabón, continuo con mi trabajo muy concentrada, llegando a su pecho, lo masaje suavemente, bajando temerosa hacia su abdomen, lo palpo. Oh, cada músculo se define a su completa perfección bajo mis torpes dedos. Bajo y bajo y llego a su pelvis. Ichigo se estremece y gime bajito, muy bajito. Lo miro como una petición, para dejarle en claro que es lo que quiero hacer; el asiente con una mirada ardiente, deseosa y aturdida. Oh, se ve tan tentador en estos momentos, a mi completa merced. Pero no, no he de hacer nada. Quiero ayudarle y creo que ya se como he de hacerlo.

Cojo su miembro temerosa con mi mano, y lo lavo cautelosa, muy despacio, muy despacio. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Siento como crece y crece con cada movimiento mio e Ichigo alza su pelvis, la baja, la alza, ya ha tomado un ritmo. Yo continuo y cuando creo estar satisfecha con mi trabajo lo dejo, y me dedico a sus piernas. Ichigo se queja, algo burlón, creo. No le presto atención y continúo con mi trabajo. Ya esta, ya está limpio. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le enrollo la toalla en la cintura. Lo acompaño a su habitación y cojo su pijama, se lo pongo con delicadeza.

-Levanta los brazos – le digo tiernamente. Él lo hace y dejo que su camiseta se deslice suave por sus brazos, su cabeza. Y cuando esta queda al descubierto, veo una inocente sonrisa en sus labios. Oh, se me encoje el corazón, se ve tan joven, tan bello, tan distinto. ¿Será este mi Ichigo?

Lo guio a la cama y lo ayudo a acomodarse – Quédate conmigo – me dice bajito, sujetándome el brazo para retenerme a su lado.

- Me quedaré aquí, duerme – respondo sincera, acariciando cariñosa su mejilla. Le dedico una sonrisa cálida que sale desde el fondo de mi alma y noto como poco a poco, sus ojos se van cerrando, se va rindiendo, se deja apoderar de los encantos y tranquilidad de los sueños. Así es, Ichigo, duerme, duerme… que yo velaré por tus sueños, yo te cuidaré y te protegeré. No logré hacerlo con mis padres, y tampoco conmigo, pero contigo no fallaré. A ti te sacaré adelante, sea lo que sea que te atormente. Desvaneceré tus fantasmas y los soportaré por ti. Aguantaré tu dolor y lo haré mío. Solo, solo… para verte feliz.

Lo veo por última vez, antes de salir de su cuarto. Y se parecía tan tranquilo, en su rostro ya no queda ningún vestigio de su reciente dolor, es como si el agua de la tina, se hubiese llevado gran parte de sus fantasma, todo. Ah, suspiro algo más aliviada y ya la rabia que sentía al verlo con estas de seguro prostitutas, se va mitigando poco a poco, tan solo con apreciar la inocencia y dulzura con la que duerme. Lo veo y lo veo y mi corazón late descontrolado, se estruja y se expande, solo por Ichigo. Lo amo. Ya esta, lo he dicho, me he reconocido este tortuoso sentimiento. Lo amo, me he enamorado de mi profesor ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero lo amo, con el he hecho cosas que jamás pensé que haría, lo amo… deseo cuidarlo, protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida a sacarle sonrisas, sonrisas sinceras; quiero espantar sus fantasmas y no dejar que nada ni nadie le haga daño ¿seré capaz de hacer eso? ¿Seré capaz de aguantar su dolor si aun no logro superar los mios? ¿Puede mi alma mortificada, soportar más peso, aguantar más balas? Espero que si.

Camino pensativa hacia la sala de Ichigo. Uf, suspiro resignada. Está todo sucio, lleno de botellas de alcohol, ropa de mujer- que asco- me digo a mis adentros. Me dirijo a la cocina y busco algunos productos de limpieza. Encuentro guantes, esponjas, detergente y un sin fin de artículos domésticos ¿para qué necesitará tantas cosas un hombre que vive solo? Me pregunto algo divertida. Ichigo es muy especial, se supone que la mayoría de los hombres son sucios y desordenados, y sé claramente que el caos que ahora abunda en el departamento de mi profesor, no es más que una escena momentánea. La primera vez que estuve aquí, estaba todo limpio, con el aroma tan exquisito de Ichigo impregnando hasta el último rincón de este hogar.

Comienzo como toda una ama de casa a levantar los escombros de la clandestina, efusiva y nada sana fiesta que llevó a cabo Ichigo. Recojo animada cada basura existente – es como si intentase limpiar el alma de Ichigo- me digo a mi misma. Y si, eso es lo que quiero, solo espero que mis miserables tormentos no me impidan llevar a cabo mi misión.

Mmm, esto está aburrido. Busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y encuentro mi celular, busco algo de música ambiental. Si he de hacer aseo, he de hacerlo con estilo. Encuentro mi play list, con temas de los kings of leon, snow patrol, muse, radiohead, aqua timez… y la selecciono. _Hitotsu dake de aqua timez_. Oh, como amo la música de este grupo japonés. La melodía es tranquilizadora, tan apacible, tan divina. Es justo lo que necesito. Ternura, calma, serenidad y esperanza. Este tema es esperanza pura, de la más maravillosa en el mundo. Dice claramente lo que siento, lo que quiero lograr con Ichigo. _"…__voy a creer en el futuro,__porque entonces vamos a ser capaces de sentir__un mundo mejor__, __tu podrás sentirlo__…__sin duda…"_

Quiero demostrarle a Ichigo que existe un mundo mejor, lleno de esperanzas, de maravillas preciosas, que se pueden abrir cada día. Quiero que su vida ya no esté marcada por quien sabe que tortura, quiero que mi existencia le de calor a la suya, la acompañe, amortigüe sus golpes, la reconforte y jamás la abandone. Quiero tanto para este hombre. Me veo atacada por cientos de divinas de ideas, inspiradas en el creciente amor que ha nacido en mi. ¡Quiero hacerlo feliz! Y no me lo puedo creer; mientras aseo con cuidado el departamento de Ichigo, me doy cuenta lo loca que estoy, lo enamorada que estoy. ¿Cómo he podido? Ah, me rio risueña. Sin querer y a pesar del todo lo que ha ocurrido, de todo lo malo, de que sí, he llorado. Este sentimiento de amor me reconforta, me hace sentir cada día mejor. Este amor va opacando lentamente el dolor de mi alma, va haciendo que mis heridas algo abiertas, cicatricen con ternura. Sonrío encantada. ¿Esto es lo que sucede cuando estas enamorada? ¿Todo tu ser desea el bien de tu persona amada? Oh si, ya lo he descubierto, me siento encantada, fascinada. Este sentimiento es puro y solo espero que alcance para sanarnos a los dos, para desvanecer nuestras torturas… para hacernos felices.

Ah, ya he terminado de asear el departamento y me siento repentinamente exhausta. Me inclino para ver la hora en el lujoso reloj que adorna la mesa de centro en la sala de Ichigo, y me sorprende la hora. ¡Dios! Son casi la una de la mañana. Oh, que tarde es. Debería llamar a Byakuya; pero no, decido enviarle un breve mensaje indicándole que estoy bien y que hoy no dormiré en casa. Luego apago mi celular, no quiero molestias, no quiero que me regañe. Sé que en la mañana, cuando regrese a casa, me recibirán con un muy bien elaborado sermón, acompañado de miradas reprobatorias y un de seguro, merecido castigo. Ah, no me importa, me digo a mi misma. Y apoyo suavemente mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Mmmm, hace algo de frio por lo cual me envuelvo en mis propios brazos y lentamente, casi ni lo siento…me voy quedando dormida, mis ojos se cierran pausado, anhelando el bien merecido sueño; y ya no resisto, me duermo con la imagen bella de Ichigo tumbado en su cama, con una expresión tierna y tranquila. Mmmm, dormiré bien.

-¿Qué? – murmuro aun algo adormilada. Dirijo mis manos hacia mis ojos y los froto en un esfuerzo por despertarme.

- Chssss- susurra Ichigo en mi oído. Oh, me está cargando en sus brazos, me lleva cual princesa a su habitación. Y luego como si yo fuese de cristal, me tumba tiernamente en la cama, desabrochando mis zapatillas y quitándomelas, luego me envuelve con el cubrecamas. Lo veo rodear la cama y acostarse a mi lado. No lo puedo creer ¿por qué ha hecho eso? Oh, estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni quiero moverme, la cama esta calentita, y puedo sentir el maravilloso aroma de Ichigo por todas partes. Oh, que bien se siente.

- Date la vuelta hacia mi - me dice bajito, muy bajito. Yo le obedezco y quedo inmediatamente frente a él. Lo veo con ternura y admiración. Lo amo, se que lo amo, y poder ver sus hermosos ojos color miel bajo la tenue luz de la luna, que entra sin invitación alguna a la habitación de Kurosaki, hace que mi corazón brinque descontrolado, realizando una efusiva fiesta en mi pecho. Oh, cálmate corazón, por favor, cálmate.

- Gracias – me susurra Ichigo, alzando lento su mano a mi rostro. Oh, está fría, como de costumbre ¿Qué puedo hacer para llenarla de calor? Desliza con cuidado sus dedos, así largos y varoniles por mi mejilla, acariciando y dibujando como un experto el contorno de mi rostro. Yo ya no lo resisto, y mi mano inexperta le corresponde. Me aventuro a su precioso rostro y lo acaricio con todo el amor que soy capaz de demostrar. Esta tan suave, y me cosquillean divertidamente en los dedos, su emergente barba. Sonrío alucinada, es tan maravilloso este hombre, cada parte de él es perfecta. Lo quiero, lo amo y lo quiero solo para mi.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo – le susurro bajito. Y noto como una escurridiza sonrisa se asoma a sus labios. Si, eso era lo que yo quería, obtener de Ichigo cientos y miles de sonrisas. Oh, me siento feliz, me siento rebosante de alegría. Deseo tanto bien para este hombre, le deseo lo mejor del mundo.

- Gracias – vuelve a mencionar y me jala inesperadamente hacia él, me retiene en su pecho, me cobija, me protege. Oh, yo soy quien quiere protegerle. Rápidamente le rodeo la cintura con mis delgados brazos, y acaricio su pecho con mi mejilla. Ichigo deja escapar aire, así como cuando dejas de llorar, como cuando liberas un inmenso dolor, como cuando por fin has sido capaz de exorcizar a tus demonios. Ah, que bien se siente esto. Su calor, su aroma. Me reconforta estar con él, hacerlo sentir bien, cuidarlo, protegerlo, acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo. Noto como Ichigo acomoda su rostro en mi cabeza, me hace un poco de cosquillas, y me rio bajito logrando sentir una leve risita de él. Y mi corazón no sé si se puede expandir más de amor ¡está que estalla! Lo abrazo más recalcado y le susurro…

- Siempre estaré aquí, para ti… recuérdalo.

- Lo sé, ahora lo sé - me responde estrechándome más a su cuerpo, y yo no lo detengo, me aferro con mayor ímpetu. Lo retengo y le entrego mi calor. Así, abrazados el uno al otro, nos vamos rindiendo al sueño. Y pronto mi ser, mi cuerpo dormido, acompañan al de Ichigo, lo estrechan y no lo abandonan.

**Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

**Celeste Lowell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, bueno pido disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido como mencioné… pero aquí esta el capítulo, el que por cierto ya subí a otro foro ;D**

**Espero sea de su agrado y desde ya, muchas gracias por el tiempo que invierten en leerlo ;D**

**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mía, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D**

**Capítulo Diez**

Mmmm, que bien se siente, hace un poco de calor, pero esto es totalmente acogedor.  
Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo algo aturdida a mi alrededor. Veo y veo y de apoco los sucesos de la noche previa vienen algo tímidos a mi mente. Me acomodo indecisa en el fuerte brazo que se encuentra rodeándome la espalda. Ah, esto es maravilloso, estar así con Ichigo mientras el duerme plácidamente. Me doy la vuelta y tengo la oportunidad de verlo a la perfección. Vaya, su ceño fruncido no esta, sus labios están entreabiertos y me llaman sugerentes. Oh, su cabello esta tan alborotado y no puedo evitar el revolverlo cariñosamente con mi mano. Wow, esta tan suave, el cabello de Ichigo es sumamente suave, es como acariciar la seda, y ese hermoso color que posee, tan inusual, pero tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Estoy totalmente encantada con la perfección de este hombre, todo lo de él. Lo amo y sé que este sentimiento me costará algunas lágrimas, sufrimientos que posiblemente me podría evitar, pero como ya me he reconocido este sentimiento, creo que se me hará imposible volver atrás, separarme de él ya no es una opción. Yo lo quiero ver feliz, yo quiero estar con él y quiero que confíe, que confíe tanto sus penas como sus alegrías, quiero estar junto a él cuando más necesite a alguien, quiero que a la primera persona que acuda cuando se sienta perdido se a mi, yo quiero ayudarlo a encontrar su camino, yo quiero limpiar todo lo malo que hay en él, quiero enseñarle que siempre hay algo al final del infierno, que hay personas que como ángeles, te sacan de la miseria misma. Quiero tanto, pero no sé si él me permitirá llegar a más.  
Uf, suspiro resignada mientras continuo maravillándome con el bello rostro dormido de Ichigo. De pronto, como una fugaz estela de travesura, se me ocurre robarle un beso. Si, si esta dormido no se dará cuenta que se lo he robado.  
Me acerco lentamente a él, y con una sutileza que no sé de donde he sacado poso mis labios tímidos en los de Ichigo. Oh, están tan suaves, tan deliciosos como los recordaba. Mmmm, sin querer mi boca comienza pausadamente a moverse sobre la de Ichigo, la saborea embelesada. Si, justo como los recordaba, tan deliciosos como solo los labios de Ichigo pueden ser. Continuo con mi secreto crimen, continúo saciándome clandestinamente de él…

-¡Ichigo! - tengo a Ichigo sobre mi, reteniéndome las manos por sobre la cabeza. Oh, estoy que me muero de la vergüenza. ¡Me ha sorprendido besándole! Cielos, me quiero morir aquí mismo.

- Ah, Rukia, Rukia ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? - ¿qué, que hará conmigo? Pues, la verdad se me ocurren un par o dos de cosas.

- Lo siento, yo no sé en qué estaba pensando.

- ¿No sabes lo que estabas pensando o no sabes lo que estabas haciendo?

- Vale, las dos. Lo siento ¿podrías soltarme ya?

- Mmmm, déjame pensarlo – me dice mirando al techo como si realmente se lo pensara, y yo estoy repentinamente comenzado a sentirme incomoda bajo de él.  
Ichigo continua sentado sobre mi pelvis, y esa parte libidinosa que poseo y que ha estado muy atenta desde que lo conocí, se acaba de despertar de un sopetón.

-Pues, he decidido que no he de soltarte ¿qué harás al respecto, Rukia? - ¿qué? Acaba de decirme que no me soltará ¿verdad?

- Ichigo, ya me he disculpado ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto haciéndome la tierna, pero a la vez forzosamente intentando controlar a esa libidinosa Rukia que vive dentro de mi.

- No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo - me confiesa, acercándose alarmantemente a mi. Oh, ¿puedo tan solo pensar en que me besará?

-Ichigo – Susurro a penas, cuando sus labios se topan con los míos. Oh, justo lo que deseaba. Anhelaba tanto sus besos, todo lo de él. Mmmmm, sus labios toman y toman fuerza y son cada vez más voraces. Me fascina la manera en la cual me besa Ichigo.

Estrecha en su mano con mayor fuerza mis muñecas, aprisionándome; no puedo tocarlo y estoy indefensa a su completa merced, pero no me importa. Que haga de mi lo que guste, soy toda suya, completa, toda, toda de él. Sus besos se vuelven posesivos y devoran fascinados mis labios. Oh, se siente de maravilla, tener su lengua dentro de mi boca, besarlo y besarlo. Me quedaría así por toda la vida. Ichigo continua saciándose de mi, me besa implacable, mientras siento como su miembro crece y crece golpeando contra mi intimidad. Oh, y el deseo se vuelve tan claro. Quiero que me haga el amor, y cada beso hace que el anhelo crezca. Cielos, si, lo quiero dentro de mi ahora, aquí.

Intento zafar mis muñecas de la mano de Ichigo, quiero tocarle, quiero sentirle. Mmmm, su lengua se desliza por mi cuello y yo subo el mentón para darle mejor acceso. Siento como Ichigo sonríe con sus labios pegados a mi piel mientras continua saboreándome con esa lengua tan experta. Mmmm, yo subo y bajo mi pelvis en busca de sus caricias, sobándome contra él, en busca de algún alivio. Pero no, no me suelta, no puedo tocarlo y el continua besando aquí y allá, mientras que con su mano libre me recorre completa, acaricia mis pechos y los moldea a su antojo. Y cielos, como amo tener su mano en cada parte de mi cuerpo; esto es como estar en el paraíso.  
Los labios de Ichigo vuelven a posarse sobre los míos y me devoran, me devoran completa. Oh, podría pasarme la vida besándolo. ¿Cómo un beso puede ser tan adictivo? Mmm, pero quiero tocarle y no me deja, simplemente me besa, me besa como solo él sabe hacerlo, mientras me recorre, me acaricia y me baña de su ser.  
Su lengua inspeccionando mi boca, va de un lado a otro y yo la saboreo y la rodeo con la mía. Oh, tan deliciosa. Pero, quiero más, quiero mucho más, con esto no me conformo y continuo sobándome contra Ichigo quiero que me haga el amor ¿es mucho pedir?

- Ah, Rukia ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – pregunta con sus labios junto a los míos, yo niego con la cabeza y lo atrapo con las piernas, encerrándolo y obligándolo a que continúe besándome. Sí, eso quiero, quiero tenerlo junto a mi por siempre. Sé que debería detener todo esto, pero no quiero, lo deseo de mil formas, lo amo y sé que quiero estar con él. Oh, si tan solo…

- Rukia – susurra a cuestas por la falta de oxigeno, turnándose entre mis labios y la piel de mi cuello.

-Rukia – vuelve a susurrar mientras sube y baja su pelvis, frotándose contra mi y oh, se siente divino.

-Rukia – continua, mientras su mano audaz recorre mi cintura, ascendiendo hasta uno de mis pechos. Oh, lo retiene en su mano y siento como de apoco con esos dedos fríos y delgados, juega fascinado aun sobre la tela de mi ropa con mi pezón. Mmmm, se siente de maravilla.

- Rukia – murmura intangible mientras con su lengua lame aquí y allá.

- No, ahora no, Rukia – dice y se aparta brusco y rápido de mi.

-¿Qué?

- Lo siento, Rukia… ahora no, no puedo. Lo siento – me dice rascándose confuso la cabeza. No lo entiendo, ¿no estábamos a punto de hacer el amor?

- Ichigo, lo siento… yo.

- Oh, no, no. No te disculpes, Rukia, no es tu culpa.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Escucha, te deseo como no tienes idea. Deseo hacerte el amor una y mil veces. Y cielos eso es lo que no entiendo. Rukia, te deseo más allá de mi entendimiento ¿Qué puedo hacer si es la primera vez que me enfrento a esto?

- No lo entiendo.

-Pues, ya somos dos. Yo tampoco entiendo que me ocurre contigo. Tú, tú eres algo más. No puedo solo llegar y acostarme contigo. No quiero involucrarme, Rukia ¿lo entiendes?

- ¿Me quieres hacer el amor, pero no quieres involucrarte más conmigo? No, Ichigo, no lo entiendo.

- Rukia, te quiero hacer el amor, te deseo. Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Sé que si continuamos por este camino no habrá marcha atrás. Mira, tú no sabes cómo soy, no sabes quién soy, no sabes nada de mí. Y ahora me veo abrumado porque no dejo de pensar en ti, en todo lo tuyo ¿Qué me has hecho? – pregunta sin ser capaz de entender la situación. Cielos, yo tampoco lo comprendo, sé que quiero estar con él, pero esto, esto simplemente escapa de toda la lógica posible.

Lo veo confundido, cuestionándose un sin número de cosas de las que aun no me he enterado. Oh y de pronto nace en mi un tipo de iluminación divina, una petición que espero acepte para así abrirme la puerta de su mundo, ese mundo que desconozco y al cual él cierra el paso a todo extraño posible.  
Sé que soy una total desconocida y ya Ichigo a confiado uno que otro pensamiento fugaz conmigo, pero sé que puedo hacer más, tan solo, tan solo él debe decirme cómo y si realmente quiere que yo entre a su vida.

- Enséñame – le digo en un susurro.

- ¿Enseñarte? – se cuestiona confundido y alarmado al mismo tiempo.

- Si, Ichigo…enséñame a conocerte, enséñame como es que debo  
tratarte, enséñame que es lo que te gusta, que es lo que te disgusta… tan solo, tan solo enséñame sobre ti, Ichigo – respondo, atendiendo a su pregunta. Le respondo con el peso de mi corazón en mis palabras. Quiero que entienda que deseo saber de él, deseo conocerlo, quiero tanto, tanto. Por favor, tanto solo, que me deje permanecer a su lado.

- No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, eres… uf, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?

- Eres un idiota.

- Vaya, ¿y eso?

- Eres un idiota por no ser más claro. Odio que no me digas específicamente que es lo que sientes, lo detesto.

- Rukia, la tonta eres tu ¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

- No, no lo has sido.

- ¿Por qué crees que te besé?

- Para castigarme por sorprenderme besándote - Ichigo ríe encantado. Demonios, no quería hacerle gracia. Pero a la vez amo verlo reír, escuchar su risa es lo mejor del mundo.

- En parte sí. Pero, había algo más. Rukia ¿no tienes idea de lo deliciosos que son tus labios?

¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir que mis labios son deliciosos? Oh, me derrito a mis adentros y mi corazón esta que estalla de alegría. ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme ese tipo de cosas? Este hombre continua fascinándome en todo momento ¿dejaré de sentir esto por él algún día?

- Ichigo, me confunden muchas de las cosas que me dices. En un momento me seduces y me pides que este a tu lado y que no me aleje de ti, pero al segundo siguiente ya me estas diciendo que no quieres involucrarte más conmigo. Créeme, no te entiendo y me encantaría saber qué es lo que realmente piensas o sientes. Me duele que no seas sincero y que siempre me dejes a medias, es como si te gustase ser un enigma y te divirtiese verme intentando descifrarte – le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente ahora. Quisiera ser un pensamiento, para lograr infiltrarme en su mente y así vislumbrar las maravillas que en ella se maquinan.

- Rukia, lo siento. Siento confundirte ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo tampoco entiendo que me sucede contigo, te quiero a mi lado pero no quiero hacerte daño. Sé que si continuas a mi lado saldrás herida. Lo que menos quiero es dañarte o ensuciarte con toda la porquería que carga mi existencia. Tu eres tan pura, a pesar de todo el dolor que reflejan tus ojos, tu eres dulce y bondadosa ¿Cómo podría no quedar deslumbrado ante ti? Eres como un imán, me atraes de forma alarmante. Pero cuando siento que puedo estar relajado junto a ti, que puedo dejar brotar una alegría en mi que no creí poseer, me veo atacado por el miedo, el miedo a tener que preocuparme por ti y el miedo a que algo malo te ocurra y el miedo a que me conozcas y luego me abandones. No quiero que te alejes de mi, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, pero a la vez temo que a mi lado sufras y luego me dejes – me dice Ichigo, acercándose temeroso hacia mí. Tiene la los ojos brillantes, como si la sinceridad desbordara por cada brillo esplendido de su dulce mirada.

- Ichigo ¿por qué no me dejas decidir eso a mi?

- ¿Tú? Rukia, permanecer a mi lado es una decisión muy importante, si decides hacerlo, no habrá marcha atrás y créeme podrías salir herida.

- Pues, correré el riesgo. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero permanecer a tu lado, Ichigo. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte? – pregunto tendiéndole mi mano. Ichigo me observa confundido y sé que por su mente pasan un montón de conjeturas. Lo esta analizando, analiza mi propuesta. Oh, solo espero que acepte. Ichigo, por favor…toma mi mano, toma mi mano, me repito una y otra vez y él solo me mira, me mira aun combatiendo su lucha interna. Por favor, ruego una vez más con la mirada. Por favor, Ichigo.

-Estas loca, y eres una tonta – me dice para luego, como una fugaz acción, jalarme hacia él y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Oh, el aroma de Ichigo es maravilloso y su calor es el más acogedor del mundo – No me dejes – me susurra al oído y yo me riendo. Jamás lo dejaré quiero quedarme en su vida y ser parte de ella. Quiero mimar su mundo y llenarlo de maravillas.  
Lentamente, como si el tiempo no importase, me voy desprendiendo del pecho de Ichigo. Dirijo mi mirada a la suya y me encuentro con unos ojos miel dulces, sinceros y con un deseo intangible.

- Ichigo – susurro cuando mis labios se encuentran con los de él. Ichigo me toma en brazos y me conduce a su cama. Oh, al fin, deseaba tanto volver a ser de él y ahora veo una estela de esperanza, la esperanza de entregarme por segunda vez al hombre que amo.

- Rukia, eres mía, solo mía – me dice entre besos posesivos. Su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, mi mentón, la comisura de mis labios, mi mejilla, mi oído. Oh, su miembro golpeando en mi intimidad, su mano ascendiendo por mi cintura, palpando, haciendo de mi piel su posesión – Rukia – los labios de Ichigo descendiendo desde mi oído hacia mi cuello, bajando lento como una sensual tortura hasta mi pechos – Rukia – dice con su boca en uno de mis pechos, donde su lengua juega empedernida aun por sobre la tela de mis prendas. Oh y el deseo late y late en la parte más sensible de mi ser y soy todo placer, soy todo sensación, soy toda de Ichigo.  
Pausado, tan lento que quema, Ichigo hace ascender mi camiseta hasta quitármela completa y al fin quedo al descubierto. Sus manos me recorren, me acarician suavemente… arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, tan dulce, tan tierno, tan posesivo. Sus caricias soy mi adicción. Y mi labios devoran por completo la boca de Ichigo, lo saboreo mientras mi lengua lo inspecciona, lo conoce y lo degusta. Oh, delicioso, Ichigo es delicioso y mis besos toman fuerza, cada vez más fuerza, mientras él hunde aun sobre la tela de nuestras ropas su creciente erección. Se hunde en mi, se aleja y vuelve a hundirse, tan deliciosamente que creo que ya no resisto más, lo necesito dentro de mi, ya.  
Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jalo hacia mí, lo atrapo y logro se rinda a mis besos. Sus manos recorren concentradas cada centímetro de mi piel y cada caricia me estremece, me derrite y me eleva al cielo. Siento como su cuerpo se acerca, se aleja, tan sensual, tan atrayente que el mío responde queriendo ir a su encuentro. Ahora somos todos besos apasionados, lenguas efervecidas por el poder del deseo. Oh, y su calor me llena, me completa y me catapulta a mi placer más oculto. Siento como suavemente la mano de Ichigo desciende hasta mi intimidad, y así como una repentina oleada de placer, sus dedos se introducen dentro de mi. Oh, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, tan delicadamente suave y lento que mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste. Oh, por favor, por favor.

- Ichigo, por favor – suplico aturdida por el placer enceguecedor y abrumador que me ataca.

– Ichigo, por favor – vuelvo a suplicar, pero la tortura no cesa.

- Rukia, sabes divinamente, toda tu, toda – susurra con sus labios en la piel de mi cuello.

- Ichigo, por favor – ruego suplicante y anhelante.

- Rukia, Rukia ¿Qué haré contigo? – me responde empujándome hacia él. Ahora, lo veo inclinado hacia mi parte más íntima, jalando con sus expertas manos mis pantalones y junto con ellos mis bragas. Ya esta, ahora estoy desnuda, solo con brazier frente a él. Ichigo se relame el labio y me inspecciona ardiente, con una mirada oscura bañada de un deseo misterioso y tormentoso, pero a la vez placentero ante mis ojos.

- Me parece que no necesitarás esto – me dice mientras con una audacia propia de él, quita como en un acto de magia mi brazier, entreteniéndose en mi espalda, donde sus dedos recorren y dibujan como todo un artista el contorno que se crea en el valle que desciende hasta mi parte trasera. Oh, y esa caricia es alucinantemente magnifica, me estremece sobremanera, logrando que todo mi ser envíe vibras eléctricas a mi intimidad, encendiéndola, haciendo florecer mi palpitante deseo. Mmmm, se siente de maravilla.

- Creo que no estoy a tu par, Rukia ¿Qué harás? – me pregunta posando mis manos en el elástico del pantalón de su pijama. Oh, quiere que le desnude y de pronto me siento como una niña en la esplendida mañana de navidad. Mmmm, tengo que desenvolver mi regalo y la ilusión que me genera lo que encontraré hace que todo mi ser vibre expectante.  
Luego, tan indecisa como solo yo puedo ser, comienzo lentamente a despojarlo de sus pantalones, de sus bóxers, hasta que por fin logro encontrar mi regalo. Mmmm, muerdo mi labio en un intento de contener el placer. Ya solo me queda su camiseta, de la cual me deshago con una rapidez deslumbrante. Deseo verlo, verlo completo y apreciar todo de él. Quiero tocar todo, quiero sentirlo así como él me ha sentido a mi. Y así es como comienzo a deslizar mis dedos por sus hombros, esos hombros fuertes y varoniles que me seducen, que me dejan pasmada, desciendo hasta sus pectorales, sus abdominales y pronto me detengo en la cercanía de su miembro. Oh, una idea fugaz cruza por mi mente y sin pensarlo dos veces, me inclino e introduzco completo, completo el miembro de Ichigo en mi boca. Mmmm, sabe de maravilla. Siento como Ichigo se tensa y sé perfectamente que esta impactado con mi actuar. Ja, no se lo esperaba.  
Mmmm, lo hundo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, lo saco, lo hundo, lo saco, lo hundo e Ichigo toma de mi cabeza con sus manos y me ayuda empujándome más hacia su pelvis, la que alza, retira, alza y retira al encuentro de mi boca.

- Oh, Rukia – suspira inundado por mis caricias – Basta, Rukia – me suplica, mientras yo continuo deslizando mis labios por su sorprendente erección – Rukia, basta, Rukia - dice, entre tanto yo sigo fascinada con mi tortura, mi placer intangible de hacerlo mío, de poseerlo con la boca.

- Basta, Rukia – me dice y me obliga a dejarlo, para luego de la nada, posarme sobre él. Estoy sentada sobre su pelvis y mi manos inconscientemente se encuentran sujetas a sus hombros.

- Ahora, si, Rukia – me dice, mientras su miembro erecto se introduce lento, muy lento en mi. Oh, y me llena completa, se siente esplendido, tanto que ya solo con sentirlo siento que me derrumbo en mil pedazos. Oh, Ichigo posa sus manos en mi cadera y me hace ascender, bajar, ascender y bajar a su antojo y yo siento que así entra mejor, el miembro de Ichigo me llena completa y cada vez la sensación de tenerlo dentro me agita, me hace elevarme y elevarme.

-Ah- suspiro, mientras me muevo sobe Ichigo, me muevo lento al compas que él me ha indicado. Oh, lento, lento y cada vez lo siento más adentro, lo siento completo, centímetro a centímetro, piel con piel. Oh y la sensación se acrecienta y yo giro mi cadera mientras siento como Ichigo lame mi cuello y sube y baja sus manos por mi cadera, en tanto su miembro se introduce y se introduce en mi interior. Oh, son tantas sensaciones, tantas oleadas de placer, tan abrumante, que siento que enloquezco por el solo hecho de ser de él.  
Pronto, sin darme cuenta, me veo recostada en la cama, con Ichigo sobre mi aun poseyéndome. Oh comienza a embestirme duro e implacable, voraz como solo él sabe serlo. Oh, tan duro, tan adentro, me penetra una y otra vez y mi deseo esta alcanzando el cielo. Oh, me continúa embistiendo y están brutal, tan sabroso. Ichigo me besa, me besa completa, mientras su cuerpo se mueve sobre el mio, y yo enredo mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y alzo mi pelvis a la suya, permitiendo una nueva embestida.

-Ah, Rukia – susurra Ichigo jadeante, mientras me embiste duro y feroz.

-Rukia, así, Rukia – dice mientras se introduce una vez más en mi y gira su cadera. Oh, eso ha estado divino, no quiero que termine. Ah, suspiro cuando él continua introduciéndose en mi y mi corazón late desbordante y mis manos lo recorren completo. En tanto, mis labios lo devoran, lo devoran y lo poseen.

-Rukia – vuelve a susurrar entre suspiros, jadeos y el placer que crece y crece. Yo solo me rindo, me rindo a la sensación de tenerlo dentro y que se mueva así tan despiadado, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Siento como sus músculos se tensan y mi cuerpo hace lo mismo. Oh, me aferro a su cuerpo temerosa de lo que se avecina, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar desorientado y cada embestida de Ichigo acrecienta la sensación. Me elevo, me levo cada vez más, aferrada al cuello y a la cintura de Ichigo, mientras él me penetra, me penetra hasta el fondo, duro, muy duro y exquisito. Oh, así, así se siente divino. Oh, tantas sensaciones, que ya no soy capaz de tolerarlo, y mientras Ichigo me penetra una vez más, caigo presa de mis propias sensaciones y me derribo al orgasmo. Oh, todo mi cuerpo vibra y se agita, sacudiendo el placer desenfrenado que lo ha consumido. Ichigo se hunde un par de veces más en mí, y luego se deja ir, nombrándome entre jadeos balbuceantes por su propio desenfreno.

-Mmm, Rukia… terminarás matándome – dice Ichigo dejando caer su cuerpo exhausto sobre el mio, devorando mi boca aturdido aun por la liberación divina que experimentó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez… Ichigo – le digo acariciando su pecho con mi mejilla y aferrándome aun más a su cuerpo.

- Gracias, otra vez… mi Rukia – me dice recalcando el "mi". Oh y yo soy tan feliz. Si, así es como es, soy toda de él, solo de él y nadie más que de él. Le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma y jamás lo dejaré. Aunque no sepa bien quien es ni como es, mi corazón lo escogió y dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Celeste Lowell ;D**


End file.
